The Bukodex
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Need to learn more about Buko? You're in luck!
1. Bulbasir

**Heya, Sinful talking. You see, it occurred to me that, while I know about Buko, not everyone does. Soooo, I wanted to make this little companion piece to Buko Adventure to help other people understand Buko better. However, if I made a fic of me listing off buko, it would get attacked from all ends by the 'this isn't a fanfic! It doesn't deserve to exist!' brigade. So, to remedy this, I made these Buko parodies of Pokekelz and Trainer Class Alex to do it for me, a parody of a web-show, and thus techniqually a fanfic. Ha! Suck on my loopholes you picky fucks. Bukokelz, Tamer Class Alex, go get 'em!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Bukodex!" Bukokelz greeted everyone, "I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm BKO TMR Alex, and today is our first time explaining the info on a buko!" "Today we'll just be explaining the trivia about buko, but if you'd like us to discuss battle strategy with them as well, let us know!" Kelz said.

"Since this is the first one of these we're doing, it only makes sense to go with the buko based on the first pokemon in the national dex. Iiiiiiiit's Bulbasir!"

"Bulbasaur is the grass and starter from gen one and is known as the Bishie Plant Buko, it's name is obvious a mashup of Bulba, from it's origin as Bulbasaur, and sir, to reference the buko's gentlemanly nature," Alex said, "Like with it's pokegirls equivalent, Bulbasirs are the most commonly picked of the starters, as tamers are eager to use their lust dust and vines."

"For those of you not in the know," Kelz said, "Lust dust is a poison type ability, usually used for sex battles or just taming in general. The green powder is essentially just a powerful aphrodisiac. Many different buko can produce it, but Bulasir and his evolutions can produce it at a much faster and more potent rate than most others. As for the vines, they can be trained to use all six of them with maximum efficiency. yes, I said all _six."_

"Bulasir usually have a calm or laid back nature, and enjoy taming equally with either gender," Alex said, "however they prefer to either be on top during it, or remain on their fours; as laying on their back would damage their back plant and cause them a lot of pain and possibly even permanent injury. It had the normal leech seed and razor leaf that you would expect, and also has access to the vine bondage technique, great for sex battles and for restraining hostile enemies."

"The actual list of Bulbasir attacks is tackle, growl, lust dust, vine whip, vine bondage, leech seed, wall clench, and razor leaf. Children of Bulabsirs will be known to be born with the Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, times three Enhanced Durability, and/or times four Enhanced Strength for the vines that they may or may not develop."

"When evolving into an Ivywhore, the Floral Pestilence Buko, it gains excess to a variety of new dust moves. Poison power, stun spore, sleeping powder, and bloom powder. Bloom powder, by the way, is a dust move that can only be learned by an Ivywhore or its evolved form. It comes in two forms: weak and potent. The weak version can be formed at any time, and causes a body part, be it an arm, a leg, or a dick, to increase to as much as triple it's size. The increase only lasts a few minutes though, and is usually meant to just distract during a battle, or spice up an evening taming. The potent stuff takes a few days to make, and is absolutely permanent."

"Ivywhore's are just as laid back as their previous form, if a little more quick to aggression when someone or something threatens his friends, family, or harem. Also, with this form the buko is able to form up to eleven vines at once. The natural attacks of an Ivywhore are leaf shield, sleep powder, stun spore, poison powder, and bloom powder (a dust attack that inflates body parts, useful for sex battles, taming, and for distraction in combat, usually only lasts a few minutes unless charged up longer). "

"And now we have what sets Bulbasir away from the other starters, because it actually has a split evolution at this stage. It can either become it's normal Venawhore form, or become an Iron Chef."

"Becoming an Iron Chef, the the Kitchen Super Cook buko, requires an Ivywhore with proficiency in cooking to come into contact with a heavy metal, a steel type hold item used both for evolution and training. These buko have a steel coating over their skin, and can battle with knives, frying pans, rollers, and pretty much anything else found in a kitchen, as well as their eleven metal coated vines. Aside from that, they're able to generate their own spices to cook or battle with. They can be combat buko, but are usually found as the resident non-combat buko for keeping the harem fed and healthy."

"The natural attacks of an Iron Chef are pepper spray, searing spice, passion spice, pan shield, multichip, iron clench and iron thrust."

"Finally, there's Venawhore, the Full Bloom buko. Standing at just over seven feet tall, wielding twenty vines, and able to generate itchy powder, leaf shields, heal woulds with synthesis or channel it into an attack with solar beam, this buko is the ultimate for a sexy grass type."

"They also have excess to frenzy plant if trained properly, and you do not want to get in the way of one when they're on the rampage. Even with all this power, they manage to stay laid back and calm, kinda like a sleeping bear. But if you somehow actually anger one, may the legendarys save you."

"One last side note, all forms of of Bulbasir line require sunlight as a source of energy. If cut off from it from too long they're get weaker and weaker until they pass out or even die, like a long drawn out version of dousing a Whorizard's tail-flame. The natural attacks of a Venawhore are synthesis, sap powder, sweet scent, and solar beam."

"And that's it for now, let us know what pokemon you want to know the buko version of, and let us know if you want us to go over battle strategy as well. We'll be back later with another informative installment of the Bukodex!"


	2. Chararmand

"Hi I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm BKO TMR Alex and today we're going to be talking about the buko that is overrated in it's pokemon form, and underrated in its buko form. It's Chararmand!"

"Chararmand is the Fiery Lizard-Esque buko and one of the three starters from Gen one buko. It's name is a mix of Charmander, the pokemon it's based on, and Armand, a male name." Kelz said.

"That's right and paradoxically, while too many people choose Charmander in main series pokemon, not enough people choose Chararmand in buko. Lot's of people prefer Bulbasir for his vines or Squirt-le for his rump, but Chararmand doesn't really get too much love. Super sad."

"It's true, and totally uncalled for considering he has a fire type combat move right off the bat with tail flame, an ability that lets him increase the power of the flame on his tail at the cost of some of his physical energy. Fire power aside, he's a majorly dangerous buko in battle with just those claws and teeth alone, which made giving head and handjobs kinda dangerous as well, ouch. Huh, maybe that's why not many people choose him."

"Well that and the common myth that all Chararmands are bald. While some will be hairless because of the whole reptile thing, others have full heads of hair, especially if they were a threshold."

"In combat, they can learn flame thrower, ember, fire ball, smoke screen, leer, flame spin, and use the previous mentioned claws, teeth, and tail flame. They don't learn any sex battle moves which makes them risky to against sex battling buko, but they can still hold their own so long as they're trained for it, as their natural dominance and aggression makes it their instinct to never submit."

"And while we're on the subject of dominance, while it's important to let them take control so their egos don't shrivel and die, it's more important to remember that making them submit during a taming every few tamings will make them more obedient and prevent them from getting out of control after evolving."

"And since we're on to their evolution, Chararmand evolves into Charmichael, a combination of the words Charmeleon, the pokemon equivalent, and Micheal, another typically male name. It could also be a reference to Carmichael, a typically suave name for men. Called the Hot N' Heavy buko, he's got everything you want from an evolution."

"The evolving bring the attacks burning hands as well as the first sex battle technique the line learns, warm embrace. But that's not all, there's also a thirty percent chance of a Charmichael forming with poison type abilities such as poison claw, poison bite, acid, and the classic poison sting."

"Their personality won't change much if you remembered to be aggressive during tamings, and if you didn't, it doesn't matter how many badges you got, they'll begin to disobey and do their own thing."

"Last in the evolutionary line is Whorizard, the Sexy Searing Soaring buko. With the development of wings, he has become a fully formed dragon type, learning Ignite, rage, dragon claw, dragon breath, wing attack, and fire blast. The only real change to their personality comes to pride, which will spike drastically. Unless you forgot to show dominance to his earlier forms in which case he's likely going to rape you immediately upon evolution, mind-break you, and claim you as a sex slave."

"That aside, these buko are massively powerful, despite the risk from their tail flames, which will critically injure or even kill them if it goes out. Thankfully it's so hot it can burn for almost five minutes straight even while fully submerged under water."

"Children of this line will often be born with a fire type core, claws, fangs, scales, enhanced endurance, or even wings if they're lucky. It's rare to find one of these in the wild, since the vast majority lives in captivity now a days. It is still possible to come across them in the wild though, so be weary when climbing mountains."

"That's it for now, but next time we'll be finishing off the starter trio, so don't miss the next waterlogged chapter of the bukodex!"


	3. Squirt-le

"Hi I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm BKO TMR Alex, and today we're going to finish off the starter trio with the gen one water type starter buko. It's Squirt-le!"

"Squirt-le, the Titillating Turtle buko, is a common choice for gen one because of his armored shell, high special attack, and lovely round rump. His name is an obvious pun, and reference to the buko's ability to let out large amounts of cum with only one climax."

"To start he only gets headbutt, tailwhip, withdraw, bubble, and watergun, but his insanely powerful shell makes him a tank regardless. These are relatively laid back and submissive buko, and they enjoy taming while on their back, as the feeling of being on their shells makes them feel more helpless. True, they can actually right themselves no problem when knocked onto their shell, but it's pleasurable for them, so don't judge. The submissive nature makes them a bad choice for sex battles though, especially without any sex battle abilities."

"Being a water type, they'll naturally need to be fully submerged within water at least once a week to remain in peak physical condition, and like many other water types, they are able to store water within their body to last even longer out of it."

"Next is their evolution, Whortortle, the Went N' Wild buko. The name is a combination of whore and turtle, and this buko goes beyond just storing water inside their body, and is actually able to purify polluted water. The process is very slow, and once purified it can only be used by the Whortotle for bodily purposes, but it suddenly takes the limit off of what kind of water they can and can't deal with, though it's unwise to expose them to too much toxic water at one time."

"Whortortle learns bubble beam, ice beam, rapid spin, and slick stroke, the lines first sex battle ability. They still aren't the greatest choice for sex battles, as they are still rather submissive, but with a little training, they can be decent sex battlers, as they are somewhat more aggressive than their previous form. That said, they still love being pushed on their backs and taken roughly by their tamer."

"Lastly is the final evolution, Blasthoe, the Hump and Pump buko. The name is a combination of blast and hoe, a reference to the original pokemon of Blastoise. The evolution brings the abilities flash flood, rainy day, slam, wet jet, go down, vaporous aura quick turn, and hydropump. Though they are still submissive to their tamers, their large size and high water power make them aggressive in battle and highly protective of their tamer and their harem."

"As with the pokemon equivalent, Blasthoe gains two large water cannons that fire from his shell, with enough force to cut steel."

"Those born from this line can find themselves with a water affinity, high lung capacity, thick shell, vaporous aura, or the ability to purify and take in water."

"That's it for this chapter of the bukodex. Which pokemon would you like to learn about in buko form next? Tell us in the review and we'll be back next week with another chapter of the Bukodex!"


	4. Nymph

"Hello and welcome to The Bukodex! I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Sex Battler Alex, and today, as requested, we're doing the buko equivalent to Eevee. It's Nymph!"

"The Nymph is the evolutionary buko, and while it does have eight different elemental evolutions, it doesn't actually have the most possible evolutions. The record for that goes to the Bunny Boy with fourteen possible evolutions. The Nymph's name comes both from nymph the mythical fairy creature, mirroring the buko's often feminine appearance, and Nymphomaniac, a word for a sex addict."

"Which is probably an apt name considering that the Nymph's special ability causes it to release a chemical in the area around that almost nothing in the world, buko or human, is immune to. It causes mass orgies where ever it goes to feed its insatiable libido, even some animals can get roped into it, leading to some awkward moments when the Nymph wonders off and the chemical wears off."

"While it is certainly an impressive spectacle, it also makes the Nymph an impracticable buko to actually have, as it can't be trained without special medicine to counter-act the Nymph chemical and extreme diligence, and even then it can't be used in gym battles, contests, tournaments, or League battles, as it was banned shortly after its discover for turning every one of the previous stated events into mass orgies. Wow."

"The only actual attacks it knows by its own besides using its chemical are the basic physical attacks of scratch, punch, kick, tackle, as well as taunt, cheer, and caress. The only enhancements given to children born directly from Nymphs are resistance to disease, enhanced endurance, and the ability to generate a chemical similar to that of a Nymph, though probably scaled down quite a bit."

"As for the Nymph's evolution, the Hot Head, the Hot N Bothered buko, is formed by giving a Nymph a fire stone. This buko has flame red-orange skin and hair. It's hair is known to turn charcoal black when the buko is angered, and it loves tight black clothing that leaves just enough to the imagination. Despite its name, it isn't an overly aggressive buko by nature, but can go into a sort of flaming berserker state, hence the black hair mode."

"The attacks this buko learns are fire ball, ember, smoke screen, and flame thrower. Pretty much just the basic fire attacks. It also has Warm paws and Warm Embrace for sex battles. The enhancements given to children of Hot Heads can be fire/heat resistance, the ability to throw fire, fire affinity, and a rage state."

"Next is the water stone evolution, the Swim Slut, the water nympho pokegirl. This buko is more or less completely hairless, but has a head of hair made of water held together with small amounts of magic. He enjoys wearing swim suits primarily meant for females and teasing both people who like and hate this. They're hairless bodies allow them to shoot fast through the water, which makes them okay for combat so long as the fight takes place in the water."

"The attacks a Swim Slut learns naturally are water gun, bubble, bubble beam, and water pause, as well as angel eyes, slick stroke, and probing tongue, and with another water stone, a Swim Slut can evolve again, into a Brokini, the water whore buko. Despite the name, they're quite loyal to their tamer, and finding one in the wild is extremely rare. Their bodies change to fit the bikinis they love to wear so much, to the point where pretty much no one can resist when they start coming onto them."

"They learn Ocean thrust, wall clench, and driller thrust, and he enhancements for the child of a Swim Slut or Brokini are powerful lungs strength for holding one's breath for a long time, even being able to breath water sometimes, water affinity, and light water control."

"Next evolution is the Flitter, the Sky Ditz buko. This buko is the result of a Nymph with a sky crystal, and like most all Nymph breeds, it absolutely loves sex. Shorter, slimmer than its pre-evolution, it also grows feathers and a pair of wings for flying. They become extremely sensitive after flying, especially around their rear. Tamers are encouraged to take them the moment they finish flying, as they will be extremely grateful and loving for it."

"Flitters can naturally learn peck, wing attack, scratch, gust, squall, speed storm, preen, and probing beak. With enough time and training, they'll evolve into a Flirt, the Airhead buko."

"The Flirt is stronger, faster, and more addicted to sex than their previous form, and while they don't get any taller, their bodies to develop more. While a Flitter will appreciate sex after a flight, a Flirt will demand it, even asking for sex _during_ a flight, which is extremely dangerous to both the buko and tamer."

"With the evolution, they learn Silky Smooth, Mach Breaker, Tempest, Vortex, and Wall Clench. As you may have noticed, this line of the Nymphs is more suited to being the bottom in a sex battle."

"And they can evolve further. If a tamer successfully makes their Flirt cum in mid-air during a flight, they'll evolve into their final stage: a Floozy, the 'Head in the Clouds' buko. While this buko is definitely one that gets less and less focused with each evolution, they will retain information they learned in previous forms, though may forget fine details . For example they will never forget who their tamer and buko brothers are, but remembering their names may be harder."

"As a Floozy, they will often love flaunting their newly evolve, and highly attractive bodies. While the buko of this line tent to lean closer towards the femboy form of buko, it's not impossible for them to become buffer and bigger through trainer. But regardless of this, they will want to show off regardless."

"Upon evolving, the Floozy has access to Super Cyclone, Glorious Sun, Edge of Delight, Wind Thrust, and Smooth Foot. Still primarily bottom in sex battles, but capable of learning to be on top. The enhancements from a Floozy father include feathers, enhanced endurance, wind affinity, low level wind manipulation and the growth of wings or winged arms."

"Next up on the evolution list is the Cyber Nymph, the Tech Nymph buko. This buko results from a Nymph being given a thunder stone, then sent through a bukoball transport, be it through trade or simply through the PC. The Cyber Nymph usually looks like he did before, but with more metallic skin and a circuit-board like pattern across his eyes. They're tech savvy, and being partially made of tech, and upload or download almost any piece of information from another device."

"Being a Nymph form, they naturally love sex in more or less any form, but anyone who implies that they are unintelligent because of this are bound to get electrocuted, as they are highly intelligent and very proud of it. They enjoy learning new things and solving logic puzzles as much as they like getting gangbanged by their tamer's entire harem."

"The Cyber Nymph naturally learns Zap ring, Love sting, Static barrier, Thunder, Thunder shock, Thunder bolt, and Agility, but can easily be taught other attacks through training or downloading. Enhancements from a Cyber Nymph father include natural enhanced intellect, memory, and skill with technology."

"Next is the Chicockreta, as the Jotoh grass type starter buko. For obvious reasons, we won't be going into it in this chapter, but it's the result of giving a leaf stone to a Nymph."

"Moving on, next is Swanman, the Graceful Swam buko. Yes the Nymph has two different flying type evolutions, though this one requires a Bird E-medal instead of a sky crystal. Hm, perhaps we should have a chapter explaining the different stones, and e-medals in buko."

"Maybe, but right now all you need to know is that the Swamman is a beautiful, anthro swam who can sometimes get a little full of himself if not reigned in by his tamer. Their body types vary, but they are always extremely good looking. They prefer passionate, one on one taming unlike most of the other Nymph evolutions, but they require it just as often."

"A Swanman may naturally learn Gust, Whirlwind, Mach breaker, feather shuriken, feather blizzard, Edge of Delight, Wall Clench, and Preen. No peck or probing beak though, as they don't actually have beaks. Enhancements from a Swanman father include the growth of water resistant feathers, improved respiration, enhanced endurance, thought processing speed, and movements speed, a lightweight frame, and even limited avian shape-shifting in some cases."

"Next is Keinaris, the Kindled Passion buko. This fire/magic type evolution of the Nymph requires a fire stone as well as a mana crystal. the result is a tall buko that looks more like one of those creepy but probably scientifically accurate pictures of a feathered rapter than a Nymph form. They're still just as lusty as any other Nymph form, using the word 'mithuna' to request taming from their tamer."

"Their claws make for deadly weapons even when the Keinaris is out of energy and his long neck is very sensitive, making it either an exploitable weak point in battle, or a source of pleasure if touched right during taming. What's more, they have powerful voices which they weave their magic into to increase the power of, almost like a Jigglyslut, but less...date-rapey."

"The attacks natural to a Keinaris are Sing, slash, dance, burning hands, warm paws, daze, fir ball, fire floor, squall, symphony, high kick and Silky feathers. Keinaris fathers result in a ton of possible enhancements like Allure, Aura of Healing, Elemental Absorption: Fire, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Senses: Hearing & Vision (telescopic), Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Speed (Flight only), Improved Respiration, Innate Knowledge (Singing, Tantra, and Yoga), Intuitive Aptitude (Dancing & Musical Instruments), Lightweight, Pyrokinesis, Reduced Feral State, Youthful."

"And finally is the Domino, the Kinky Playmate buko. The Domina evolutionary line is long enough for its own chapter, so we'll leave them another time. For now, just take our word for it that they are the result of a Nymph with either a venom stone or a dark stone, and have a much more...aggressive view on sex than the other possible Nymph forms."

"And that's it, the Nymph and all his possible forms. Taking into account all the evolutions of the different Nymph forms, maybe he really does have more evolution than even the Bunny Boy. What kind of buko would you like to hear about next time? Tell us in the reviews and stay tuned for another dominant episode of the Bukodex!"


	5. Domino

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Dom Tamer Alex and today we're going to finish what we started with most basic of the Dom buko, it's Domino!"

"Domino, called either the Kinky Playmate buko or the Aggessive buko based on what League you're in, this is the most common of the Dom classification of buko, a subset classification for aggressive buko who love maledom, especially with them on top."

"The Domino is the evolution of the Nymph caused by giving him a dark stone. Like all Nymph evolutions, the Domino loves sex, but unlike all the others, the Domino has become a fan of causing pain to his partners, and is deeply into BDSM. All Dominos come equip with a leather outfit and a matching whip, both for taming and combat."

"It's important to note that it's perfectly alright to let a Domino take complete control in taming, so long as you make sure they see you as their leader outside of it, otherwise they'll try to break their tamer and make them into a sex pet."

"The attacks learned naturally by a Domino are Whiplash, Poison lash, Call me King, and Hard Thrust. As you can see this is buko highly geared towards aggressive sex battling, but still useful in a normal battle. The enhancements to children of a Domino are tough skin, a Dom aura, and a healing factor."

"A Domino has two possible evolutions. If given a dragon E-medal, they'll transform into a Dragon King, the Disciplined Training buko. Dragon Kings have pitch black skin, long tails, and armor like scales over their arms and legs."

"They tent to be less into domination then their previous form, but still retain the knowledge of how to do so and will continue to do so in taming and combat if ordered. They're fiercely loyal to their tamer, and the breed as a whole don't really have any sexual preferences."

"The natural abilities of the Dragon King are Tail Whip, Rage, Dragon Rage, Harden, Blur, Slash, Dragon Breath, and Driller thrust. The enhancements of children of Dragon Kings are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Prehensile Tail, Enhanced Hearing, Armored Form."

"The natural evolution of the Domino is the Sir, the Highly Aggressive buko. Think of this as just the beefed up stronger version of the Domino, stronger, taller, and even more aggressive than the previous form. They are much calmer in nature than the Domino, but tamers are advised to not be fooled by this. Sirs may have powerful self-restraint but they make complete 180s in sex and combat, and have been known to completely break their fellow buko and tamers, sometimes by accident."

"The attacks naturally learned by the Sir are Binding, Blinding Lash, Foot Lasher, Wrap, Intimidate, Poison Mask, Wood Cock, and the Sir's special technique, Love Sting. The enhancements for the children of Sirs are the same as a Domino, as well as instinctual whip skills."

"A Sir also has two possible evolution, starting with the Killer King, the 'Call me King!' buko. This buko won't change appearance too much with evolution, save for getting little taller and buffer. They refuse submitting to anyone, and some even actively attempt to break the minds of their tamer and their harem."

"One famous instance of this involved one Killer King breaking and enslaving an entire island off the shore of Hoenn. She then militarized them and tried to start a war against the League. The 'Killer King Rebellion' as it's referred to only lasted a few days before the entire army was taking down by the League's massive numbers and superior weapons, training, and buko. Still, the fact that such a thing was possible just because of a buko's breed terrified the League, and resulted in the policy wherein any tamer with a Domino can go to any mart anywhere in the region and get a free Dragon e-medal on request for turning their Domino into a Dragon King, thus preventing the appearance of another Killer King."

"What's more, whenever a tamer evolves their Sir into a Killer King, they are given a test to see if they can or cannot resist the dominating aura of the buko. If so, they are allowed to keep their buko. If not, they will have their Killer King taken away permanently regardless of their own feelings about the situation."

"The attacks learned by a Killer King are Lust Lash, Rapid Last, Twin whip, Poison Mist, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Erotic Kiss, Regal Aura, Vine Bondage, and Double Climax. The enhancements given to children of a Killer King are Enhanced Toughness, Regeneration, Enhanced Kiss/Gaze attacks, Summon Personal Whip."

"The other possible evolution of the Sir is the Pet, the Chained Master buko. This buko is formed when a tamer is able to make their Sir cum while having the, submit to them. The result is the Pet, a buko that is completely and entirely submissive to their tamer, following every order ad command, and the exact opposite to everyone else, being just as aggressive to them as a Killer King."

"Pet's are slightly taller than Sirs, and will hate any clothing, though tent to enjoy wrapping the chains that they can produce infinity with their magic around their body in what can only be described as a chain-link bikini. They'l especially love it if the tamer takes one end of the chain and pulled them along like a leash. And yes you read that right, Pet's can produce an infinite amount of chains, be they lightweight, heavyweight, or normal, or spikes, using their own magic. They have complete control of these, using them to bind and battle opponents, but will forfeit their control over the chains so their tamer can chain and fuck them."

"The attacks naturally learned by the Pet are Rune Chain, Chain Throw, Metal Sound, Quake with Fear, Chained Pleasure, Chain Whip, Chain Smash, and Link Shower. Enhancements given to the children of Pets are Loss of pain center, Increased Healing, Enhanced Endurance, and Enhanced Toughness."

"And that's it, the Dom line of the Nymph. Powerful but dangerous. Let us know what kind of buko you'd like to hear about next, and we'll see you next time with another feathered chapter of the Bukodex!"


	6. Mouse Boy

"Hello everyone I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Plain Jane Alex, and today we're doing the most common of all the common level buko. It's Mouse Boy!"

"What's the first buko you ever saw? For most people, regardless of region, the answer is a Mouse Boy, the clean buko. These short, brown, black, or most commonly, gray furred buko are mostly human-like with many rodent like features such as long mouse tails, large mouse ears, fur over the body, whiskers, rodent nose, and paws. They are extremely shy around everyone, buko, human, tamer, stranger, they're very shy buko."

"This is because of their natural instincts that drive them to fear pretty much everyone and everything. This instinct stems from their incredibly frail and sensitive bodies. You see, the skin of a Mouse Boy intensifies everything that it feels, be it pain or pleasure. Because of this, they try to avoid being touched at all times, and are generally not very good choices for combat, be it normal battles or sex battles."

"It's also very difficult to train them. Really their whole lives are centered around this ultra sensitive and the resulting shyness. The only attacks they can learn are the normal tackle, scratch, and bite, and the only enhancements they can pass on to their children are night-vision, increased hearing, and extra sensitivity."

"The Mouse Boy has five possible evolutions. The first is the Mouse Wife, the 'never underestimate a Mouse Wife' buko. There are two possible ways of causing this evolution, the first being diligent training, the second being constant sex. The method used for it will determine the kind of personality the Mouse Wife has. Training will result in a stricter, more serious Mouse Wife, taming will result in a more fun-loving, flirtatious Mouse Wife."

"Regardless, Mouse Wives are always caring buko that view the harem and the tamer as theirs to protect. Threatening them will result in a massive Mouse Wife beat down. Aside from being highly defensive of the family, they are also excellent cooks and caretakers."

"Mouse Wives can learn agility, cheer-up, as well as combat with rolling pins, knives, and frying pins. For sex battle techniques they learn Pretty wink, wall clench, and Call me King. They can also use a natural aura to clam down some and intimidate others. The enchantments to children of Mouse Wives are increased senses of sight, smell, touch, and taste, as well as heightened intuition and agility."

"The next possible evolution of the Mouse Boy is the Pool Mouse, the Playful Mouse buko. Caused by a water stone, they keep their mouse-like traits but no longer have the fur. They also gain a blue ball floater at the tip of their tail that helps them control their swimming."

"Pool Mice love the water, unsurprisingly, and have an intense enjoyment of taming in the water or on the beach. They also gain the ability to breath in any kind of water and a sixth sense for anything moist, able to detect any water or thing containing water within twenty feet around him. They are carefree buko, and only slightly more intelligent than their previous form."

"They can learn water gun, bubble, bubble beam, rainy day, water floor, whirlpool, water tickle, slick stroke, water cock, and water graze. They aren't great for combat, but can be trained to effective use. They're naturally good in sex battles, especially around water. Enhancements to children of Pool Mice are increased swimming skills, the ability to breath under water, and the six sense for moisture."

"The next possible evolution of the Mouse Boy is Vesta, the Fire Mouse buko. This buko is triggered by a fire stone, and is quite reserved and non-hostile for a fire type. They do tent to get worked up if roped into combat or aggressive situations, but will calm back down quickly. They tend to be much faster then their previous form, which is good considering that they don't have much more defense."

"The attacks a Vesta can learn are ignite, fire ball, flame thrower, smoke screen, agility, warm paws, warm embrace, burning hands, hot cock, and fire floor. They aren't overly good at combat or sex battles, but good training can remedy that. Enhancements to a child of a Vesta are increased speed, fire affinity, and resistance to fire."

"Another possible evolution to the Mouse Boy is the Tiger Mouse, the Frisky Mouse buko. Caused by a cat E-medal. They look more or less the same as their original form, but a bit taller with tiger stripes. These buko are entirely useless in normal combat, but can be trained to be good sex battlers. These buko are just as sensitive as a Mouse Boy, maybe even more sensitive. The difference is that now they enjoy it, especially for sex."

"It's uncanny how much of a 180 they make with this evolution. They go half mad if they go a full day without sex, and absolutely love being overwhelmed by multiple partners at once. There's almost no fetish that a Tiger Mouse won't try, and which ones they won't varies from buko to buko."

"The abilities learned by a Tiger Mouse are Pretty wink, angel eyes, gaze, wall clench, probing tongue, aura soft, foot grip, and furry swipes. Gee, one of these things is not like the other. Like I said, this is a sex heavy buko. The enhancements from a Tiger Mouse father are Enhanced Senses), Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, and claws on their fingers and toes."

"The last of the possible Mouse Boy evolutions is the Wood Mouse, the wilderness survival buko. Caused by a leaf stone and taller with darker fur, these buko are different from the other Mouse Boy forms, enjoying thrills of surviving in the forest. They get attuned to the wilderness, and enjoy taming against tress or in groves."

"They are more physically strong than all other the Mouse Boy forms, with senses more acute than any of the others as well. They can learn drill strike, seed bomb, leech seed, agility, absorb, grass cock, power thrust, wall clench, drill thrust, and wood tower. They can be decently trained for either combat or sex battles. Enhancements for children of Wood Mice are Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Good Night Vision, Enhanced Speed, instinctive camouflage, and plant affinity."

"And that's all for the Mouse Boy line! Let us know what you think of the Mouse Boy forms, what kinds of buko you wanna see next, and join us next time for another winged chapter of the Bukodex!"


	7. Pidgy

"Hello I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bird catcher Alex and today we're doing the most common of all the flying type buko. It's Pidgy!"

"Pidgy is the tweety bird buko, known for using the environment to gain an advantage in battle. They have wings instead if arms, and so are extremely good with their feet, to the point that they can use them to equal effectiveness as others do with hands."

"Their personality varies, but they are typically stealthy and predatory buko, though not exactly the brightest in the world. They can learn slash, peck, wing attack, sand attack, gust, quick attack, and foot grip. Enhancements from Pidgy fathers are **a** lightweight frame, altered digestive system, hips and knees are free-jointed, feet are prehensile, arms and hands are wings, lack of hair (down & feathers), improved respiration, and increased vision."

"Training diligently will allow a Pidgy to become a Pidgette, the troll bird buko. They are taller, stronger, and more aggressive in hunting, battle, and sex. Again, their personality varies so their isn't much to talk about. They learn feather shuriken, swift, whirlwind, wall clench, soft foot, preen, caress, and cuddle. This buko, despite it's stronger form, is actually more geared towards sex battling. Beyond that, the enhancements to children of Pidgette are Enhanced Endurance, Minor Levitation, Lightweight Frame, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Improved Respiration, Atmospheric Comfort."

"The Pidgette has two possible evolution. Giving them a water stone will result in a Dive Bird, the sea bird buko. These buko are typically more reserved and quiet than the other Pidgy forms, with sleeker, blue metallic feathers. They can learn Current, Dive, Feather shuriken, Water Gun, Wall clench and river hips. Geared towards combat, but still capable of handling a sex battle. Enhancements to children of a Dive bird are High lung capacity, Aquatic adaptations, and Enhanced Sight."

"The final evolution of the Pidgy, achieved by diligent training of a Pidgette, is Pidgetal, the mile high buko. Highly aggressive and tall enough for full groan tamers to fly with, those who wish to fuck with this bird better beware. He can learn Feather Blizzard, Wing Buffet, drill peck, feather stroke, and probing beak, and leg lock. Whether he's good at sex battles or combat, this bird buko is dangerous. Enhancements to children of Pidgetals are Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Vision, Minor Levitation, Lightweight Frame, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Improved Respiration, Atmospheric Comfort, and Aerolocation."

"And that's all for the Pidgy line! Let us know what you think of the Pidgy line, what kind of buko you want to hear about, and be sure to join us next time for another earthly installment of the Bukodex!"


	8. Geodude

"Hello everyone I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm hiker Alex, and today we're dealing with one of the first material like buko. it's Geodude!"

"Geodude is the dependable buko. His name is unchanged from him pokemon form, but his body looks quite different. Geodude basically just look like stone humans, usually standing about five feet tall with brown, tan, or gray stone skin. The armor can be broken, revealing the vulnerable skin underneath. These buko are usually found near mountains, hills, and caves where they can hide among the stones and ambush other buko."

"When a Geodude goes feral, rather than go savage and territorial like most, they slowly get less and less active until they just drop on the ground, curl up, and hibernate until found. Tamers who find them should take them to water. Once in the water, the Geodude's skin will soften until they un-petrify and wake up. You've then got until they dry to tame them before they re-harden and black out again."

"When not feral, taming a Geodude either requires getting their stone bodies moist with constant exposure to water or the use of a softening cream. Some will have the ability Self Soften, and can instantly turn their skin from solid stone into soft normal skin."

"The abilities learned by Geodude are Tackle, Harden, Pummel, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash, rock throw, hard thrust, rough pounce, and stone grip. Geared to combat, but with enough sex battle techniques to not end up being useless in sex battles. Enhancements for children of Geodudes are Enhanced Strength, High Density and Toughness, and Earth Affinity."

"Training and time will cause a Geodude to evolve into a Gravelguy, the rock solid buko. With the exception of an increase in size and power, not much changes about this buko, save for their tenancy to battle in groups of three or four. Attacks learned by the Gravelguy are Take down, Quake, Stone Spray, Rock Slide, and hard knuckle. Enhancements are High Density and Toughness, Earth Affinity, Mineral Finding, and Enhanced Strength."

"The final evolution of these buko is the Golem, the 'tough as a mountain' buko. This buko is basically nature's tank, able to take wave after wave of punishment and dish out just as much with Rollout, body slam, heavy punch, stone spikes, bitch slap, stone shield, and earthquake. Enhancements are High Density and Toughness, Earth Affinity, and Enhanced Strength."

"And that's it for the Geodude line! Let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and stay tuned for another installment of the Bukodex!"


	9. Sissnivy

"I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Gardener Alex and today, by request, we'll be doing one of the generation five starting buko, it's Sissnivy!"

"Sissnivy is the sassy grass snake buko, his name is a mix of Snivy, the pokemon he's based on, and Sissy, a synonym for a femboy, meaning a feminine male. As the name implies this buko is typically submissive and feminine. At the same time they tent to be quite snarky and passive aggressive, cracking jokes at actions they find to be immature or ill-advised."

"There have been more aggressive Sissnivy known to exist, but finding them in the wild is difficult, as they are extremely rare in the wild."

"The attacks learned naturally by the Sissnivy are tackle, learn, wrap, vine whip, vine bondage, razor leaf, pretty wink, and wall clench. They can be decently trained for combat or sex battles, but regardless of which style they go with, they're always better on the defensive end of things, attacking from a distance and moving in when they find an opening during combat, and being on the receiving end in a sex battle. Enhancements to children of a Sissnivy are plant affinity, leaf-like growths in the hair and on the shoulders, and natural camouflage instincts."

"The natural evolution of Sissnivy is Sirvine, the sneaky grass snake buko. This buko is typically more aggressive than his previous form, even if they are still submissive to their tamer. Whether they grow larger and more dominant or more twink-like depends entirely on the training and behavior they were exposed to. They enjoy keeping themselves clean and are known to hide among the plants and strike with swift sneak attacks."

"The attacks natural to Sirvine are magical leaf, leech seed, angel eyes, synthesis, growth, agility, grass cock, grass knot, sneak attack, and probing vines. The enhancements to children of Sirvine's are those of a Sissnivy, as well as vine growth, enhanced speed, and enhanced senses."

"And finally comes Sirperior, the regal grass snake buko. This buko actually has two separate forms. It's more human form is still much taller than his previous form, with serpentine features but still a normally proportioned body for taming and such. When time for combat comes, Sirperior switches to a larger, snake-like combat form. This snake form can be up to twenty feet in length, and covered in leafy green scales."

"This buko, as it's title would imply, is known for taking a quite pompous personality, regardless of if it's a dominant or submissive. So long as nothing is done that might offend them, they are quite loving, loyal, and respectful buko."

"The natural attacks of the Sirperior are leaf storm, mega drain, leaf blade, slam, enchanting gaze, call me king (if dominant), take me (if submissive), command plants, and solar beam. Enhancements to children of Sirperior's are the same as the previous forms, as well as snake form, plant sense, dominant/submissive aura, and enhanced strength."

"And that's it! Let us know what you thought about the Sissnivy line, tell us what other kinds of buko you'd like to know about, and stay tuned for the next aura filled chapter of the Bukodex!"


	10. Riolick

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Bukodex, I'm Nukokelz," "and I'm aura seeker Alex, and today we're looking at another requested buko, one attuned to aura and the usage thereof. That's right, it's Riolick!"

"Riolick is the aura buko from Gen four buko based on the Pokemon Riolu. His appearance is more or less identical to his Pokemon counterpart, but with more human hands and feet. They are generally very trusting and forgiving buko, and will refuse to strike a foe when they're down, seeing it as dishonorable and wrong."

"The natural attacks of a Riolick are tackle, quick attack, mega punch/kick, jump kick, aura sight, karate chop, probing tongue, pretty wink, cute charm, and hard knuckle. They're strong for normal or sex battles if trained right. The enhancements to children of Riolicks are increased strength, speed, endurance, heightened senses, and even a sixth sense for aura."

"With diligent training and atttlention, a Riolick will evolve into a Lickario, the Oracle buko. Much like Riolick, Lickario looks almost identical to his Pokemon counterpart Licario, but with more human hands and feet and a smaller muzzel. They are a bit less trusting of people, able to see their souls and determine their intentions. They're very loyal to their tamer, but will still be the first to tell when their tamer, or anyone, starts getting up to no good."

"The natural attacks of a Lickario are aura sphere, chi blast, bulk up, mach punch, zen headbutt, long tongue, aura sensation, enticing look, rough thrust, and wall clench. Once again, good for either combat or sex battles depending on how you train it. Enhancements to children of a Lickario are the same as those of a Riolick, as well as a fighting type affinity, and a natural aura connection."

"And that's it, Riolick and Lickario, the aura buko. Let us know what you thought of these buko, let us know what buko you want to see next, and stay tuned for the next hopping chapter of the Bukodex."


	11. Peekaboo

"Hello everyone I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Engineer Alex, and today we're looking at the buko form of one of the most well known pokemon in the world, and their evolutionary line. It's Peekabu!"

"Peekabu is based on Pikachu, and it's name is a combination of sounding like the original name and the fact that it is known for being a bit of a peeping tom and watching naked buko and humans, hence Peekabu. Peekabu is the electric mouse buko, and looks fairly humanoid. They do tent be smaller with brown stripes along their sides, long tails, and patches of yellow fur. They always have longer ears and red cheeks housing their electricity sacks."

"As previously mentioned, they enjoy spying on buko and people when they're either undressing, masturbating, or having sex, and will be thrilled with a tamer willing to indulge in their voyeur with them. They are known to send small shocks into people as pranks, and communicate with other electric types using energy currents sent through their tails."

"The naturally learned attacks of a Peekabu are Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility, Spark, Thunder, Wall Clench, and Hard Thrust. He's fairly decent in both normal combat and sex battles. The enhancements given to children of Peekabu are enhanced speed, reflexes, and senses, as well as partial immunity to electricity, and electricity affinity."

"If a Peekabu comes into contact with a thunder stone, they'll evolve into a Ria, the high voltage buko. They're larger, more aggressive, and can generate almost three times the electricity that a Peekabu could. Granted, it can leave their control if they're not trained and taught to focus. They're also more physically strong, and have longer tails and orange fur replacing the formerly yellow."

"The attacks natural to the Ria are Static Barrier, Agility, Luminaire, Thunderclap, body slam, tail lash, thunder thrust, call me king, and jolt grope. Like with the previous form, they can be great for sex or combat battles based on how you train them. The enhancements given to children of a Ria are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Dexterity, and immunity or affinity to electricity."

"But that isn't all. Some feralborne or threshold children of Rai or Peekabu will not become Peekabu, but instead a previous form that will evolve into a Peekabu called a Pia, the baby mouse buko. They are smaller than Peekabu, with black fur around their collar and ears. They are a little too weak to use their electrical attacks, but do learn a few other attacks that a Peekabu or Rai won't learn unless they start as a Pia."

"These attacks are iron tail, pretty wink, dumb luck, double team, and aura cute. They also naturally learn spark or thunderwave, but doing so hurts their weaker bodies. There are no enhancements for children of Pia, because Pia literally cannot breed until they evolve."

"And that's it! Everyone's favorite electric type mouse buko. Let us know what you thought of this evolution line, let us know what kind of buko you want to see next, and be sure to look in on the next chapter of the Bukodex!"


	12. Sayjin

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm martial artist Alex, and today we're dealing with one of the most referential buko in existence, as well as one of the strongest non-legendarys and possibly the strongest fighting type buko in existence. It's Sayjin!"

"Sayjin is the fighting monkey buko and is a clear direct reference to the Saiyans of Dragon Ball Z. They are tall buko with large muscled bodies, dark spiky hair, and long brown money tails. Said tails are usually allowed to stay free and loose behind them if the buko is feralborn, but those that are threshold or domestic typically keep the tails wrapped around their waists or chests like belts or sashes."

"The tails are extremely sensitive to both pain and pleasure, which makes Sayjins terrible choices for sex battles because all the opponent would need to do is grab the tail and the battle would basically end right there, especially seeing as during a sex battle, they can't keep moving or battle from a distance. And speaking of sex, Sayjins have a fairly neutral view of sex and taming, only ever getting really turned on after a battle or during a full moon. Whenever they do tame, they'll be in charge. They don't like very many positions, but it's still been recounted by tamers of Sayjins to be quite an experience."

"Sayjins live for battle, and as a result have more combat moves than most. The attacks natural to the Sayjin are Snarl, Counter, Levitation, Chi Blast, Chi/Ki Cannon, Backhand, Double Kick, Comet Punch, Mach Punch, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, and Gatling Kick. Note the complete absence of any sex battle attack, even simple ones like Wall Clench or Hard Thrust. Sex just takes a backseat to combat for this buko. The enhancements to children of a Sayjin are Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation."

"When a Sayjin has trained long and hard and reached a high level, they can evolve with a combination of battle stress and self discovery. This leads to the formation of a Super Sayjin, the golden warrior buko."

"Super Sayjins, in appearance, are just larger, more blonde Sayjins. But in terms of power, they've grown exponentially. There have been less than ten Super Sayjins in all of recorded history, but those that were known to exist have known to never lose except against legendarys, and even then they have been known to defeat some kinds of legendarys one on one. The specticals are the greatest in the world, especially seeing as there's almost never anything person about it, just a Super Sayjin wanting an actual challenge and going up against legendarys to get it. All three legendary birds have been defeated by Super Sayins, not in the same fight of course, but all known Sayjins have been known to challenge Kyron and Moan at some point, and they have always without fail lost; though Kyron was seriously damaged in one of the battles."

"Super Sayjins are also more open minded in sex, willing to use their levitation for min-air taming and willing to try any and all positions a tamer wants to. They aren't any better in sex battles, which is rather amusing to see when a Bunny boy defeats a Super Sayjin in a sex battle, and still don't even learn any sex battle abilities, but they are more sexual in nature. They enjoy being on top still, but are willing to accept all forms."

"The attacks learned naturally by Super Sayjins are Chi Healing, Hurricane Kick, Crushing Punch, Hyper Kick, Gust Punch, Titan Crush, Ogre Crash, Kaiser Wave, Megaton Punch, Megaton Kick, and Chi Image. The enhancements to children of Super Sayjins, and keep in mind that only two exist, so this data may be incomplete, are Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Chi Flight, Enchanced Endurance, Chi/Ki Manipulation."

"But that's not the end of it, the Sayjin has a different evolution it can take besides Super Sayjin. With intense training, a traumatic event, and exposure to the full moon, a Sayjin will evolve into a Dark Sayjin, the great ape buko."

"Dark Sayjins are typically taller than Super Sayjins, and covered in dark black fur. They're nocturnal, and have more ape-like features. They lose a little of their previous speed in exchange for even more strength and observed tenacity. If someone they don't want in their territory tries to enter, they'll pursue them mercilessly to the end of the content. They also lose their levitation from before, but get a strange new ability."

"Once a month, during a full moon, Dark Sayjins can transform into a massive ape-like berserker beast. In this form they become consumed with rage and savage the land. One instance of a Dark Sayjin in great ape mode resulted in the destruction of an entire mountain range and all three towns that were littered across it. In great beast mode, Dark Sayjins are roughly sixty feet tall, with their strength on an absurd scale. Many have wondered if a Super Sayjin could battle a Dark Sayjin in great beast mode, but oddly no such battle has ever occurred."

"You see, Dark Sayjins don't actually enjoy being in great beast mode, nor can they control what they do in it. They'll avoid the full moon at all costs, hiding in dense forests, caves, towns, or even underground. Because of this, there have only been a dozen or so great beast Dark Sayjin attacks throughout history, ten of which were stopped by local legendarys, the remaining being stopped by tamers."

"The bounty for slaying a great beast Dark Sayjin is three million credits, more than triple that of a Panther but still less than a Widow, as a Widow is consistently dangerous whereas a Dark Sayjin will return to normal if held back until sunrise. The reward for keeping back a Dark Sayjin is great beast mode until sunrise is nine hundred thousand credits."

"In terms of taming, Dark Sayjins are naturally aggressive, but if a tamer can find/make a rope or pair of cuffs strong enough to hold them back, they'll quite willingly submit to them, and seem to enjoy it almost more than being dominant, so long as the tamer can prove that they deserve it. Still not a great sex battler, and in fact worse for it since they'll go into a rage against an enemy buko trying to make them submit."

"The natural attacks of a Dark Sayjin are Outrage, Hurricane Kick, Crushing Punch, Hyper Kick, Gust Punch, Titan Crush, Ogre Crash, Kaiser Wave, Megaton Punch, Megaton Kick, and bulk up. The enhancements to children of Dark Sayjins, and again the data may be incomplete, as there are only three known to exist, are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, and Rage mode."

"And that's it, the entire Sayjin line! Let us know what you though of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see next time, and remember to come back for the next chapter of the Bukodex!"


	13. Slime Boy

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Slime Tamer Alex and today we're here to talk about a buko based on one of the oldest and most common monsters in the RPG genre. It's Slime Boy!"

"Slime Bot is the sexy goo buko, and his blue coloration and constant wide grin makes him a clear reference to the slime drop monsters that generally appear at the beginning of almost every classic JRPG. They've got a mischievous, flirtatious, and just generally sexually aggressive nature which comes from the fact that they feed exclusively on cum. male, female, human, buko, doesn't matter. During sex their semi-liquid bodies absorb the sexual fluids for nourishment. They can't feed on anything else, so taming isn't just necessary to keep them tame, it's needed to keep them alive."

"Because of this they're willing to try any kind of sex, not caring one way or the other so long as their partner cums and they get to absorb it."

"In battles they're good both in sex and normal battles. Their bodies are immune to melee damage, and with no type disadvantages, they're difficult to ware down with special attacks. They're amazing in sex battles, as their bodies are literally built for making others cum. Disregard the fact that, because enough force will cause an object to push painlessly into the body, they techniqually have infinity holes for pleasure, They're immune to any sex battle seduction attack that doesn't focus on scent or taste."

"The attacks they learn naturally are Tackle, slime punch, long tongue, probing tongue, this'll feel good, harden, whistle, and fuse. The enhancements to children of Slime Boys are semi-liquid form, high sexual endurance, and seduction attack immunity."

"Oddly, Slime Boys have two ways of evolving into the same second form. Evolving into a Slime Prince, the royal sexy goo buko, can be achieved by giving a Slime Boy an evolutionary stone, any evolutionary stone, or by three Slime Boys meeting and merging into one body with the ability fuse. The second requires the Slime Crown item, and the Slime Prince can separate into three Slime Boys again if the crown is knocked off."

"They're even more aggressive than their prevolution, but unlike them, they at least know when to stop, even when feral. What truly makes them spectacular is their ability to absorb elements from attacks or just objects around they find, to temporarily change their element. They can change into a metal slime (steel type), a mage slime (magic type), a toxic slime (poison type), a dark slime (do you need to ask?), a cure slime (plant type), an angel slime (celestial type), a devil slime (infernal type), a spirit slime (ghost type), a feather slime (flying type), a magma slime (fire type), a drake slime (dragon type), a mud slime (ground type), an earthen slime (a rock type), a liquid slime (water type), a frozen slime (an ice type), and a shocker slime (an electric type)."

"Each form takes on new moves for that element. Naturally, it's only moves besides those from it's previous form are snake tongue and take down. In elemental form they are, respectively, metal claw, mana bolt, acid, shadow ball, razor leaf, holy light, demon slash, nightshade, feather shuriken, ember, dragon breath, mud shot, rock tomb, water gun, ice beam, and discharge. The enhancements from having a Slime Prince father are the same as those of a Slime Boy with no change."

"And finally is the Slime King, the noble sexy goo buko. Technically this form can be achieved by two slime princes using fuse, but that will only last temporarily. Aside from that, high level is needed to evolve into a Slime King. They have a regal personality and are often found leading other Slime Boys."

"They learn new attacks in this form, Double Climax, Bronze fist, mega stomp, smother, lust slime, enchanting Gaze, call me king, as well as new attacks for each temporary elemental form, though the actual attacks learned for them depends on how the Slime King is trained. Enhancements for children of a Slime King are the same as previous forms, as well as increased density and intelligence."

"And that's it, the Slime Boy line. Let us know what you though of this buko line, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and come back for the next evolutionary chapter of the Bukodex!"


	14. Evolutionary Items

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Buko Breeder Alex, and today we're going to go over a point of confusion in the buko world, it's the evolution items!"

"That's right, though no one knows where they all come from, everyone knows that there are certain items that can cause a buko to evolve. The common E-stones are the fire, water, thunder, leaf, sun, moon, dawn, shiny, round, and dusk. These stones are well known, for the most part highly common, and tend to serve only the purpose of evolving specific buko."

"There are also venom stones for evolving poison types, PSI-crystals for evolving psychic types, mana crystals for evolving magic types, angel stones for evolving celestial types, the sky crystal for evolving flying types, the demon stone for evolving infernal types, the ghost cloth for evolving ghost types, the insect scale for evolving bug types, the black belt evolving fighting types, the ice crystal for evolving ice types, the heavy metal for evolving steel types, the dark stone for evolving dark types, the hard stone for evolving ground types, and the dragon scale for evolving dragon types."

"There are also the stones that evolve buko that don't pertain to an element, like the diamond stone for evolving very rare buko, and the dream stone for evolving stranger more surreal buko."

"Finally, there are the appearance based evolution items: the E-medals. These coins contain the aura not of an element, but of a specific kind of animal."

"The E-medals are for avian, canine, feline, reptile, amphibian, insect, ursine, serpentine, and fish. Each medal will result in an evolution with characteristics of that medal."

"And those are all the evolutionary items in buko. Naturally there are other ways of evolving buko, but those are the only specific items for the purpose of evolution. Let us know what you thought of these items, what kind of buko you want to hear about, and come back next week for another legendary chapter of the Bukodex."


	15. Cheshire

"Hello I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm legend seeker Alex and today we're going over the first legendary buko to be discussed on this series. He's chaotic, he's powerful, and he's got a Joker-esque grin, it's Cheshire!"

"Cheshire is the legendary chaos vanguard buko, and he looks pretty much exactly like that, a large Cheshire cat who appears just before a disaster. He's based off, obviously, the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, and he's often found chatting with the Absluts (we'll get to them later), and much like the Absluts, Cheshire is constantly blamed for the disasters he predicts, mostly because his warnings only come in riddles and suspicious clues, making them sound more like threats."

"The Cheshire was originally created during war to intimidate enemy armies by appearing and describing the slaughter that will happen if they don't surrender before the original creator of the buko arrived to battle. It worked shockingly well, possibly because of the Cheshire's incredible ability to inspire dread in those around him, even when he isn't trying to."

"Cheshire isn't actually malicious. Much like the Absluts, he really is just trying to warn people when a disaster is about to happen. He even tries to help prevent them sometimes, but with so many terrible things happening so often so far around the world, he just can't stop them all, even with his powerful teleportation allowing him to go from one side of the world to the other in an instant with almost no effort."

"Cheshire is a triple typed buko, magic, ghost, and psychic type. His mind being tapped into the world of magic, spirits, and psychic power allow him to be aware of the world's disasters. It also allows him his different, seemingly godly powers. He appears to be able to make anything he could imagine happen, from reclining on this air like there were a bed to created things out of nothing, the buko is extremely powerful, and seems amused by humans being nervous by his power."

"Being a legendary, it's unclear what all his powers are, but he's been seen with the attacks teleport, psychic, curse, shadow ball, confusion, double team, glare, aura fear, future sight, mana bolt, magic shield, psi-blast, psi-blade, hypnotic dance, shadow claw, crunch, seductive purr, ensnaring kiss, enslaving kiss, enchanting eyes, tongue tongue, probing tongue, phantom touch, power thrust, driller thrust, possess, haunt, catnip kiss, and any number of magical abilities. He seems capable of learning any and all forms of magic and the spells that go with, even dark magic when the situation calls for it."

"And that's it! Let us know what you thought of this legendary buko, what kind of buko you'd like to hear about next, and come back to see the next high flying chapter of the Bukodex!"


	16. Bunny Boy

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Hopper Alex and today we're dealing with a buko that has more possible evolutions than any other buko in the world. It's Bunnyboy!"

"The Bunny Boy is the ditzy pokemon, a normal type, and we weren't kidding about it having more possible evolutions than any other, fourteen total! That's more than the Nymph, the evolution buko! Granted, of all these evolutions, only two of them actually have the ability to evolve further, but it's still crazy that a buko so common that it's the first one most people ever see when they start would come with so much incredible potential right?"

"Exactly, but Bunny Boys aren't always great. as their title would imply, they aren't the smartest of buko, often getting distracted from battles, training, and really any task that doesn't immediately entertain them. Sure a good tamer can train this out of them, but that takes a long of hard work and effort to reach. Aside from that, their title is also a reference to how carefree they are. Bunny Boys love meeting new people and buko, and absolutely adore taming. They aren't as active as some other buko, but if you have a buko, don't be surprised to wake up with them mounting you."

"A Bunny Boy's naturally learned attacks are Tackle, Kick, Bounce, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Bounce Thrust, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick, and Pretty Wink. A decent balance of combat and sex battle moves, so they can be trained for either, just be sure they learn a lot of whichever kind of move you're training them for and drill it in during training so they don't lose focus. Their enhancements for children of a Bunny Boy are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Slow Aging, and Luck Factor."

"The first evolution we'll discuss is the Beach Bunny, a water type known as the bouncing bikini bunny buko. These are fun loving buko that form from a Bunny Boy getting a water stone that simply love the beach. they lose most of their fur, what little of it remains usually turns blonde or blue, and they grow a love of bikinis (wearing them if feminine, chasing those wearing them if masculine). They can make decent sex battlers if trained properly, but it takes some intense training to make them into a standard combat buko. More than anything, they just love chilling at the beach, taming on the sand or in the water."

"The natural attacks of the Beach Bunny are Tackle, Kick, Bounce, Water Gun,wall clench, Bounce Thrust, Water Cock, Bubbles, Slick Stroke, Pretty Wink, Wet Jet, Sexy Hug, Talk Sweet, and Cuddle. Mostly sex battle oriented, but still with attacks in case it needs to defend itself. Possible enhancements to children of Beach Bunnies are Increased Speed, Increased Hearing, and Increased Lung capacity."

"The next Bunny Boy evolution is the Moon Bunny, a magic type known as the star gazing bunny buko. This buko has platinum fur and is the most intelligent a Bunny evolution ever gets naturally, as the moment they involve, which happens when a Bunny Boy gets a moon stone, they get to pick one thing, any one thing, that they immediately become proficient in upon evolution. Combat, mathematics, a branch of science, a school of magic, sex, anything that is physically possible."

"Even without their instance new skill, they're very clever buko, always able to learn on the fly and acquire new skills. Naturally, they're nocturnal, and will sometimes stare at the moon for hours, just thinking and thinking. Be careful on a full moon though, as their libido instantly spikes to an almost frightening degree the moment they see the full moon, and this intense lust doesn't simmer down until the full moon sets, even if they can no longer see the moon."

"Their natural attacks are Bounce, kick, punch, bite, mana bolt (with practice), take down, reflect, phantom touch, sweet talk, lunar caress, Magic Cock, and sweet spot, a decent mix of combat and sex battle moves to keep opponents guessing. Enhancements to children of a Moon Bunny are Increased Intelligence, Affinity (Varies), Knowledge of Stars and planets, Enhanced Hearing, and Aura Of Grace."

"Next up is the Snow Bunny, an ice type evolution caused by a Bunny Boy getting an ice crystal. They're known as the arctic bunny buko, and naturally have snow white fur. This is a calmer evolution of the Bunny Boy, not as smart as the Moon Bunny, but still able to focus and learn and not get distracted, though a battle with a fire type can stress them out enough that they might even forget their own attacks."

"Said attacks are Ice Beam, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Snow Blind, Mist, Bounce, Quick Attack, wall clench, Bounce Thrust, Cold Thrust, and Cold stroke, another decent mix of normal combat and sex battle abilities. Enhancements to children of a Snow Bunny are Enhanced Speed and Agility, Enhanced Hearing, Slowed Aging, Luck Factor, Temperature Tolerance, and Ice Affinity."

"Next up is the Cabbit, a normal type known as the cat rabbit buko. This bizarre buko looks like a cross between a rabbit boy and a neko, which makes sense as it's formed when either a Bunny Boy gets a feline E-medal, or a Cat Boy has an orgasm while being double teamed by a tamer their Bonded with, and a Bunny Boy. They're extremely friendly, more so than most Bunny forms, which is saying quite a lot."

"The Cabbit's natural attacks are Bounce, kick, scratch, furry swipes, pretty wink, aura cute, wall clench, bounce thrust, purr, and cat eyes. They won't be great sex battlers or fighters without training, so most people keep them as lovers or even just pets. The enhancements to children of a Cabbit are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Hearing, and Claws."

"Next up is the steel/magic type evolution caused by a Bunny Boy getting a shiny stone; Gun Bunny, the horny crack shot buko. This buko grows much taller, and develops the ability to summon his weapon of choice, which will always be guns. Though at first they can only summon knew handguns, if trained enough with rifles or shock guns, they can learn to summon those as well. All their bullets are made of magic, which means they can be weaker than bullets in a regulation battle, or just as lethal as normal bullets in a life or death situation. They're also known to be rather obsessive. What they obsess over varies from Gun Bunny to Gun Bunny."

"The Gun Bunny's naturally learned abilities are Manifest weapon (guns), Bounce, kick, pistol whip, rapid fire, wall clench, charge bullet, elemental bullet (with training), bounce thrust, bullet thrust, magic cock, metal cock, hard knuckle, sucker punch, metal punch, iron defense, and lock on. They can be trained as sex battlers, but I don't think you'll be shocked to hear that the bunny who summons two pistols is primarily a fighter. The enhancements to children of a Gun Bunny are Weapons Affinity (firearms), Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Accuracy, Enhanced Durability."

"Next up is the magic/psychic type caused by a Bunny Boy getting a hold of a mana stone; Mist Bunny, the mystic rabbit buko. These are rather mysterious buko, known to guard certain sections of forest or other land for unclear reasons, answering only with odd riddles. Because of the new structure of their feet, they often are found wearing high heels, as they lose balance often when wearing any other kind of shoes."

"The Mist Bunny's natural attacks are Burst, Mana Bolt, Quickening, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, The Calm Soul, wall clench, Focus, Focus Energy, Pose, Evade, Counter, Resist, Spellwork, and Magic Cock, another primarily combat focused Bunny form. Enhancements to children of a Mist Bunny are Increased Senses, Increased Agility, Increased Speed, and Magic Affinity."

"Next up is the Blade Bunny, razor death rabbit buko. This normal type buko is an unfortunate case of a Bunny Boy getting infected with the Wabbit virus, a disease spread from feralborne Blade Bunnies. Once infected, a Bunny Boy rains large tail-tail, as well as sharp claws, teeth, and a rabid personality. They travel together in packs, hunting down people and buko to rape and feed on, even resorting to raping and cannibalizing each other if they can't find anyone. While it is possible to re-tame a Blade Bunny or even domesticate a feralborne, it's very difficult and dangerous to do so."

"These are bounty buko, meaning that reporting them, capturing them, or killing them earns you a prize. Reporting a pack earns $10,000 credits, capturing and taming a Blade Bunny yields $50,000 credits, taking out a pack wins $500,000 credits, and killing a virus carrying feralborne earns $1,000,000 credits."

"The natural attacks of a Blade Bunny are Tail Whip, Slash, Slashwave, Deflect, Counter, Cut, Carve, Focus Energy, Leap, Tackle, Aura of Cute, Cross Shield, Iron Defense, and Spiral Jump. The enhancements to children of a Blade Bunny are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Hearing & Smelling, Weapon-mounted tail, Instinctive hiding ability."

"Unfortunately, Blade Bunny isn't even the worst possible fate for a Bunny Boy evolution. No, that title belongs to the Mini-Top, the excessively violent buko. Mini-Tops are normal/fighting type, and are triggered when a Bunny Boy, or any Bunny Boy evolution (March Hare, Norman, Mist Bunny, and Easter Bunny not included) witness something extremely traumatic or are abused for a long enough time period."

"Rather than become frail for frightened, these buko lean into the pain and become obsessed with violence. They are highly dominant, in the bed and on the battlefield. They can be taught to use almost any weapon in the world, and will do so to a lethal result."

"They're natural attacks are Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Backhand, Weapon Combat, Hard Thrust, Rapid Trust, Dom Aura, 'On your knees', Pummel, Headbutt, Uppercut, Bicycle Kick, and Mega Punch. Enhancements to children of a Mini-Top are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Slowed Aging, and Increased Endurance."

"But enough doom and gloom, the next evolution is the Easter Bunny, the Easter Egg buko. No one knows what causes this evolution, nor does anyone know it's typing, or where they all hide. They were thought to be legendarys until several of them were off-handedly mentioned that they remembered their days as a Bunny Boy. All that's really known about the Easter Bunny is that they appear in towns across the map around Easter time, hiding treat filled Easter eggs for the kids, and using some sort of lust/happiness aura to cause massive, town spanning orgies that last until they've left the party."

"The second most mysterious Bunny evolution is the Snuggle Bunny, the Sex Battle buko. No one knows what causes this buko to evolve from a Bunny boy, as those who do rarely share the secret and none do so publicly. What is known about the Snuggle Bunny is that they absolutely love to cuddle with anyone and everyone, are psychic type, have the ability to instantly know your every deepest sexual desire with only a touch, and, the reason they are so wanted by so many, they have no taboos about sex. Literally, there is actually nothing in the known world that they won't agree to do in bed. A test was done, compiling every kink known to human kind and buko alike. The Snuggle Bunny willingly and enthusiastically engaged in every single one. It's...kinda scary actually. If they weren't so rare, they would be illegal in official League sex battles."

"Aside from his instant desire sense, the natural Snuggle Bunny attacks are Mental Feel-Up, Pleasure Spank, Power spank, leer, teleport, confusion, sweet talk, sexy talk, dirty talk, love bite, hard thrust, whimper, pretty wink, angel eyes, enticing look, rose whip (if holding a whip), foot grip, soft paws, power thrust, Bounce, Bounce thrust, phantom touch, smooth stroke, hard stroke, rapid stroke, wall clench, driller thrust, aura sensation, sexy dance 1, sexy dance 2, sexy dance 3, hard knuckle, double climax, call me queen, call me bitch, and aura sexy. Almost all sex battle moves with the bare minimum of standard combat thrown in just in case. Enhancements to children of a Snuggle Bunny are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Recovery, Telepathy (touch only), Blank Mind, Phase Sight, Endurance, Recovery, Flexibility, and Limited precognition."

"The second most sex oriented Bunny form is the Play Bunny, the overly affectionate buko. This normal type buko is triggered when a Bunny Born is given consecutive, intense orgasm, the evolution happening during their biggest climax ever. They're extremely kinky by nature (though even if it doesn't seem like it at times, they actually do have lines they won't cross for sex), and even have the ability to raise and lower someone's sexual endurance, making them incredible for sex battles."

"Their natural abilities are Tackle, Bounce, pretty wink, angel eyes, enchanting look, sexy talk, dirty talk, soft paws, sweet spot, hard thrust, bounce thrust, enlarge, love bite, rapid stroke, driller thrust, wall clench, hard knuckle, foot grip, sexy dance 1 and sexy dance 2. Another heavily sex centered buko. The enhancements given to children of a Play Bunny are Enhanced hearing, luck factor, lowed aging, and increased endurance."

"Giving a sun and leaf stone to a Bunny Boy will result in a Bro-er Rabbit, the witty gardener bunny buko. This plant type buko isn't much for combat, sex battles, or anything extreme really, preferring to just relax and focus on their gardening. There isn't a plant in the world they haven't been able to cultivate given enough time, though one should be careful, as they can and will just keep working on their garden until they pass out if not stopped."

"The Bro-er Rabbit's natural attacks are Vine Whip, Leech Seed, grass cock, Command Plants, Regenerate, Flower Kick, and Thorn Cutlass; After Level 30: Solar Beam, Vine Bondage, lust dust, and Grass Floor. Enhancements to children of a Bro-er Rabbit are the ability to sense the attributes of any plant, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Hearing, slowed Aging, Potion and Herbal Remedy creation."

"There are only two buko left for the Bunny Boy to become, both of which actually evolve further. First is the March Hare, the confusing/confused buko. They're a psychic type with an unknown evolutionary trigger. They're an odd buko, known to lose track of what they're saying and start talking gibberish or nonsense at random. They're also obsessed with tea, and always seem to know a little more than they lead on."

"The natural attacks to a March Hare are Confusion, Displace, Amnesia, Disable, Dumb Luck, and Metronome. Definitely not a natural sex battler, but not exactly a great fighter either. Children of a March Hare may develop the enhancements of Strong luck factor, Enhanced sense of hearing and taste."

"A March Hare who gets enough training with and exposure to magic may evolve if exposed to a powerful magical spell, artifact, or otherwise powerful magical event. The result is the Plot Bunny, the muse buko. A mask appears over the buko's face immediately upon evolution, and they only remove it for those they love and trust the absolute most. They're even more confusing than they were, and seem even more suspicious, constantly talking in riddles or rhymes."

"The natural abilities of a Plot Bunny are Teleport, Recover, Burst, Absorb, Temperature Barrier, Smile, Pretty Wink, Inspire, and, dizzying kiss. The enhancements to children of Plot Bunnies are magical or psychic affinity."

"There's only one more evolution of the Bunny Boy, and hang on tight because this is where things get a little crazy. High stress will cause a Bunny Boy to evolve into a Normal, the ordinary buko. These are the actual most common buko in the world, and are so human-like, even a bukodex can be fooled into thinking that they're human sometimes. They've also got several evolutions as well, five in total."

"The only natural abilities of a Norman are the physical attacks that they can be taught like tackle or kick, anything that doesn't require super-human abilities. They also have no enhancements for children."

"The first possible evolution of the Normal is the Darling, the the Dainty yet invisible buko. This normal type feature is quite notable for a variety of reasons. The first is their feminine look and nature, the second is the fact that they're literally untrainable for combat or sex battles. They physically cannot learn to fight others their instincts causing them to shut down when they're forced to. The third is that they're bodies are so durable that they can take direct attacks from Sayjin and not feel a thing. They're bodies are just too durable for most forces of nature to cause her harm."

"Another notable feature is how obedient a Darling is. They will follow literally any order they are given so long as it isn't involving combat. Because of this, they are known to be used quite often for sexual favors, though some are turned off by the fact that their resilience extends to their sexual endurance. They have basically no libido, though will fuck whenever they are ordered, but it could take hours of intense sex to make them actually cum, even just once."

"As stated before, they can't learn to fight in any battles, and they're only ability is overwhelming attraction, which instantly makes almost any human or buko in the world want nothing more to fuck them. This power, combined with their durability, makes it easy to escape any hostile situation harmlessly. Enhancements to children of a Darling are Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, and Advanced Regeneration."

"The next evolution of the Norman is the Shieldman, the defensive buko. This psychic type is caused by a psi-crystal, and this buko, unsurprisingly, is highly defensive in most things, especially combat. They love exploring, both in the world and in bed, and despite their ability to summon shields, some will actually carry a real metal shield to enhance their magic shields further."

"The natural abilities of the Shieldman are Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, light screen, Armor, Shield, Tackle, and Wall clench. Enhancements to children of the Shieldman are psychic affinity and armored skin."

"The next evolution of the Normal is the Battle Angel, the angelic knight buko. This steel/celestial buko is formed by a Normal getting a Steel coat and a holy water. They're expertly skilled swordsmen, and are fiercely loyal to their tamers."

"The natural abilities of the Battle Angel are holy light, sword play, hilt strike, holy song, elemental strike (depends on environment), healing lvl 1, and blessing. The enhancements to the children of Battle Angels are holy affinity and sword skills."

"The final evolution of the Norman is the most irritating to explain. They're known as the Sidekick, the wonder boy buko, but the typing of the buko is different depending on which elemental stone they were given as a Norman."

"If given a fire stone, they become a Wonder Warmth, the fire type who naturally learns ember, warm hands, burning hands, fire ball, and ignite."

"If a Water stone, they become a Wet' N wild, the water type who naturally learns bubble, slick stroke, rain dance, water gun, and water cock."

"A leaf stone turns them into a Weedy Wonder, the grass type who naturally learns command plants, vine whip, rose whip, vine bondage, and grass cock."

"An angel stone makes them a Wonder bird, the flying type who naturally learns wing attack, silky feathers, gust, whirlwind, and tempest."

"A thunder stone turns them into a Wonder Thunder, the electric type that naturally learns thunder wave, thunder shock, pleasure jolt, thunder punch, and thunder bolt."

"An insect scale turns them into a Cootie, the wonder bug, a bug type that naturally learns string shot, bug bite, signal beam, harden, and honey."

"A dark stone will make them into a Dusk 'til Dawn, the dark type that naturally learns sucker punch, dark bomb, dark blade, dark shield, and ensnaring kiss.,"

"A ghost tag will turn them into a Wonder Ghost, the ghost type that naturally learns shadow ball, nightshade, curse, ghost winds, and lick."

"A demon stone will turn them into the Wonder demon, the infernal type that naturally learns hell fire, fear aura, enslaving kiss, devil chain, and demon slash."

"An ice crystal will turn them into a Winter Wonder, the ice type who naturally learns ice punch, ice shard, ice beam, cold thrust, and blizzard."

"And finally, the diamond stone makes them into the Wondirt, the rock type that naturally learns rock smash, rock tomb, mud slap, quake, and rock cock."

"Regardless of the form they take, the enhancement to children of the Sidekick is elemental affinity (depending on the form)."

"And that's it, one of the longest and most confusing evolutionary lines in buko history. Be sure to tell us what did you think of this buko, what kind of buko would you like to see next, and to check in for the next purring good chapter of the Bukodex!"


	17. Cat Boy

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Feline tamer Alex, and today we're going over another one of the more common buko of the world, the Cat Boy!"

"The Cat Boy is a normal type, known as the Neko Buko, and for good reason, as that's basically what their design is entirely based on. They've also been called the all-purpose buko, as with enough training, they can learn to be good fighters, sex battlers, performers, house cleaners, pets, lovers, etc. They've got four possible evolutions, one of which even evolve further."

"The natural attacks of the Cat Boy are Bounce, kick, scratch, furry swipes, leer, glare, sexy purr, wall clench, and agility. The enhancements to children of a Cat Boy are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agilit, Enhanced Senses, high hand-eye coordination, and night vision."

"Giving a Cat Boy a water stone will make them into a Catfish, the wet cat buko. This evolution is a water type, and a highly aquatic buko with gills to breath on land and underwater."

"The natural attacks of this buko are Tail Slap, Water Gun, Water Spear, Slick Stroke, and Air Recovery. The enhancements to the children of a Catfish are Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, can move on land as well as water, Night Vision, Cold Tolerance, and Breathe Underwater."

"And Angel stone will turn a Cat Boy into a Griffon, the lion bird buko. This flying type buko is a large winged cat that leans more towards the beastly end of the body type spectrum, and unlike some, can't shift into a more human-like form for taming. They're highly aggressive in combat, but their idle personality can vary from buko to buko."

"The natural attacks of the Griffon are Feather Shuriken, Gust, Sabre Claw, Wing Buffet, Slice n' Dice, Fly, Dive, Glorious Sun, and Super Claw. Enhancements to the children of a Griffon are Enhanced strength, Enhanced toughness, Enhanced senses, Night vision, wings, and claws."

"Giving an ice crystal to a Cat Boy results in a Shaguar, the cool cat buko. This buko is smaller than most evolutions, only slightly taller than the Cat Boy, with an ice typing and fur to camouflage themselves in a frozen tundra."

"The natural attacks of a Shaguar are Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Aurora Punch, Ice Blade, ice punch, cold thrust, and Blizzard. The enhancements to children of a Shaguar are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced sense of smell, Night-vision, and Sensitive Hearing."

"Battle Stress will cause a Cat Boy to become a Tigre, the fighting feline buko. This fighting type prefers to walk on twos unlike his previous form who preferred his fours, and is a beast both in battle and in bed. They're classified as having an average libido, as they only need a taming every week or two to avoid going feral, but just because they only need it once every other week, doesn't mean they only want it every other week."

"The natural attacks of the Tigre are pummel, take down, heavy claw, hard thrust, sexy dance 1, wall clench, mega punch, agility, double kick, metal claw, quick attack, and seismic toss. The enhancements to children of a Tigre are Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced strength, Quick Recovery time, Claws, and night vision."

"Tigres can even evolve further. A mana crystal makes them into a White Tiger, the mystic fighting buko. This fighting/magic type looks mostly the same as before, but with white fur. They're relatively calm outside of battle, but even more lustful in bed and vicious in battle."

"The natural attacks of the White Tiger are Chi Blast, Saber Claw, Stone Palm, Chi Healing, Counter, Evade, Focus, Focus Energy, Absorb, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, mana bolt, magic punch, magic cock, aura sensation, and double team. Enhancements to children of the White Tiger are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Olfactory Senses, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Recovery, Night Vision, Aura of Calm, Poison Resistance, Master Chi Control, and magic affinity."

"Giving a Tigre an psi-crystal and dark stone will evolve them into an Ebony Tigre, the ceremony buko. These are very wise buko, instantly learning quite a few different things about the world as a whole upon evolution, and gaining a psychic/dark typing."

"The natural attacks of an Ebony Tigre are shadow claw, dark bomb, dark shield, psychic, confusion, barrier, sucker punch, ecstasy bond (illegal in sex battles), heal, and teleport. The enhancements to children of an Ebony Tigre are Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced strength, functional claws, night vision, and Quick Recovery."

"The final possible Tigre evolution is quite unfortunate. It's triggered by a Tigre being given very little taming, very little training, and being either abused or neglected. Afterwards, upon losing seven battles in a row, they will evolve into a Panther, the dark feline buko. They're much stronger, and much more blood thirsty. Upon evolving, they'll immediately murder their tamer and go on a killing spree. There are two kinds of Panther, the berserk form, which is large, bulky, and immediately starts killing with virtually no chance of stopping until killed, and the fiend, who is smaller, more intelligent and controlled, and can occasionally be redeemed, if only very rarely."

"The Panther is a bounty buko. A confirmed sighting yields $10,000 credits, and a confirmed kill earns $100,000 credits. The natural attacks of a Panther are Crunch, Fury Swipes, Dark Goggles, Dark Blade, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Stone Palm, Saber Claw, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Chi Blast, Resist, Dark Shield, Dark Mist, Dark Bomb, Super Claw. The enhancements to the children of a Panthress are Enhanced senses, Enhanced strength, berserker rage, Enhanced durability, and Enhanced endurance."

"And that's it, the Cat Boy line! Let us know what you thought of this evolution like, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next howling chapter of the Bukodex!"


	18. Dog Boy

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Canine Tamer Alex," "And today we're finishing up the super common buko with the first canine-like buko most ever encounter, it's Dog Boy!"

"Dog Boy is the loyalty buko because of their love of their tamers and refusal to abandon them under any circumstances. They're normal type, and focused enough to learn quite a few abilities if given enough time and training in the right environment. They also have two possible evolutions, both of which are capable of evolving even further."

"The natural attacks of a Dog Boy are Tackle, Bite, Takedown, Pummel, Snarl, Dig, Rock Throw, hard thrust, puppy eyes, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Dog Boy are Enhanced Senses, Enhanced reflexes, Enhanced endurance, and claws."

"A moon stone will turn a Dog Boy into a Lupa, the werewolf buko. This is a normal/fighting type that's even more fiercely loyal than their previous form, and are now equip with the ability to shift into a werewolf-like combat form for battle. In this combat form, their almost twice as large, and vicious towards all, even their tamers, which is why they try to only ever be in their tamer's presence when in their standard form, though some brave tamers do attempt to tame their Lupa's whole in combat mode. They're nocturnal, and like the Moon Bunny, have an intense lust spike during the full moon."

"The natural attacks of Lupa are Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, mega punch, heavy claw, mega kick, howl, and crunch. The enhancements to the children of a Lupa are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Hearing , Enhanced Olfactory Sense, Good night vision, and Minor regenerative capabilities."

"Giving a Lupa another moon stone will cause them to evolve into a Wolf King, the werewolf buko. This buko is a magic/fighting type, and it is the apex of a loyal canine buko. Where the previous forms of this buko were loyal but could still maintain their own opinions, even opinions that were contrary to their tamer's, a Wolf King cannot fathom the idea of disagreeing with their tamer. They will instantly break all ties to anyone but their tamer, ignoring friends, disregarding family, and breaking up with lovers, even if they were happily married, to devote themselves entirely to their master/mistress. They experience the same full moon lust spike of the Lupa."

"The natural attacks of the Wolf King are Burst, Magic Kick, Lunar Bolt, Absorb, magic cock, savage thrust, love bite, and dark eyes. Enhancements to the children of a Wolf King are exactly the same as those of a Lupa."

"Going to the other possible evolution of the Dog Boy, several consecutive intense orgasms will result in them evolving into a Hound, the hunting dog buko. This dark type is much tougher and faster than his previous form, able to spend days hunting and tracking prey in the wild."

"The natural attacks of the Hound are sucker punch, crunch, quick attack, shadow claw, body slam, howl, and rapid thrust. Enhancements to children of a Hound are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Olfactory Sense, Enhanced Speed, and Enhanced Endurance."

"The Hound has two possible evolutions, the first of which is caused by battle stress and known as the War Hound, the combat dog buko. This buko is even bigger and even more power in battle, being highly territorial with a dark/fighting typing."

"The natural attacks of the War Hound are Crunch, Counter, Evade, Stone Palm, Focus, Backhand, Uppercut, Resist, Crushing Punch, Gatling Kick, Flying Kick, Leg sweep, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, Drill Kick, Chump Change, Calm Soul, Savage Thrust, and Driller Thrust. Enhancements to children of a War Hound are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Olfactory Sense, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance, and Enhanced Agility."

"The other possible evolution of the Hound is formed when they get a hold of a canine E-medal. This results in a Cerberass, the hell hound buko. This buko is much larger, has a dark/fire typing, and has three heads, each of which can think independently of the others, though it is generally considered that the middle head is the one most directly linked to the mind and personality the buko had prior to evolution."

"The natural attacks of the Cerberass are warm embrace, inner warmth, burning cock, crunch, body slam, flame tackle, dark claw, flame thrower, fire tower, and fire blast. The enhancements to children of a Cerberass are Reinforced Muscular and Skeletal Structures, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Olfactory Sense, Enhanced and Enhanced Endurance."

"And that's it! The Dog Boy line. Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next mystical installment of the bukodex!"


	19. Elf

"Hello I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Forest Guardian Alex and today we're here to talk about one of the most human-like buko in the world. It's Elf!"

"But before we can talk about the Elf, we've got to talk about the Bimbo. The vast majority of Elves are simply born or threshold into Elves, but recently it was discovered that the Bimbo, the default buko, can actually evolve into an Elf through contact with the leaf stone. Bimbo's are normal type, human-like buko, much like the Norman, and are hard to tell apart from humans. They're all known for having blonde hair and being one of the least picky buko about sex in the world, willing to drop their pants for basically anyone at any time."

"The natural abilities of the Bimbo are pretty wink, dirty talk, hard thrust, rapid thrust, rapid stroke, sweet kiss, and wall clench. They'd be a decent sex battler if they could be persuaded to give a fuck about it, which they more often then not can't. Enhancements to children of a Bimbo are, well, none really. Some have noted a slight resistance to disease and a slight boost to endurance, but nothing of note really."

"Now, onto the Elf, the mystic forest buko. These buko are more easily recognized as buko do to their distinct eyes and green skin, but oddly are more respected. It takes much longer for an Elf to become feral, and their intelligence is so on the human level, that they're considered human citizens even before reaching their full maturity (the point at which a buko can no longer go feral, when most buko are considered official citizens even without a tamer, and they develop the ability to mate)."

"Typically Elves live within the forest in courts ruled over by an Elf King, and are equip with bow and arrows to defend the territory they belong to. They're grass/magic types, and have got rather sensitive bodies, making them not great choices for sex battles."

"The natural attacks of the Elf are arrow shot, command plants, shield spell, sleep spell, mana bolt, and wall clench. Enhancements to children of an Elf are Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, and Enhanced Arm Musculature."

"The Elf has five possible evolutions, the first being the Wet Elf, the unseen buko. Much like the difference between a natural Elf and a Bimbo evolved Elf, a Wet Elf can be born a Wet Elf, or be formed by an Elf getting a water stone. They're not great at socializing with humans, living in kingdoms underwater that can't be found by normal machinery, and most have never bred with humans, meaning that there have never been any thresholds or children of Wet Elves for their evolutions."

"The natural attacks of the Wet Elf are whirlpool, water gun, bubble beam, water spear, and sing."

"The evolution of a Wet Elf comes naturally through training, and are called the Wet Lad, the powerful aquatic elf buko. They're more sociable than they're previous form, but still don't breed with humans very often."

"The natural attacks of the Wet Lad are Cure, magic punch, water cock, quick attack, aqua jet, water floor, and hydro pump."

"The final evolution of the Wet Lad also comes naturally through training, and is called the Wet King, the regal aquatic elf buko. They're known to rule the underwater kingdoms, associating with humans rarely if at all unless they evolve within a tamer's harem."

"The natural attacks of the Wet King are tidal wave, water pulse, water blast, water tentacles, water double, multi-heal, water shield, regal aura, song of the sea, death's whisper, life spell, mighty guard, and cheer song."

"Going back to the Elf, the natural evolution that comes through training is the High Elf, the noble fighter buko. This buko is grass/magic type, and are higher ranking soldiers working under the order of Elf Kings. They're highly loyal, either to their king or to their tamer."

"The natural attacks of a High Elf are absorb, V bolt, X bolt, rapid mana bolt, barrier spell, dazzle, grass cock, and magic punch. Enhancements to children of High Elves are Increased Magic Affinity, Longevity, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Eyesight, Enhanced Strength, Increased Intelligence, Resistance to Psychic Scans."

"The next evolution comes when an Elf receives consecutive, powerful orgasms. The Elf King, the regal forest king buko. These buko rule over Elf courts in the forest, the land equivalent to the Wet King."

"The natural attacks of the Elf King are lance, grass floor, wood tower, reflect, dazzle, and summon (summons multiple Elves/High Elves from the surrounding area to help them battle). Enhancements to children of an Elf King are Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magic Affinity, Gardener, and Enhanced Hearing."

"The next possible Elf evolution is the Grand Elf, the highly magical elf buko. This plant/magic form is triggered by a mana stone, and are known for their incredible knowledge of magic and the forest, often seen training other elves, as well as magic and plant types."

"The natural attacks of the Grand Elf are Absorb, teleport, cure spell, life spell, spellcasting (will learn many spells naturally, but training speeds up the process), grass cock, magic cock, double team, and charming look. Enhancements to children of a Grand Elf are Longevity, High Magical Affinity, Nightvision, Reduced Feral, Enhanced Agility, and Enhanced Hearing."

"The final possible Elf evolution is triggered by a dark stone. The Dark Elf, known as the mystic S&M buko, is a dark/magic type buko that is much more sex oriented than his previous form, specially for S&M, loving pain, whether they're giving it or receiving it, they can't get enough. They're also known to avoid forests, as they dislike even seeing normal Elves."

"The natural attacks of the Dark Elf are needle shot, sucker punch, bitch-slap, vine whip, vine bondage, grass cock, rose whip, rune chain, glare, levitate, hypnotic gaze, erotic kiss, punishing spank, take me, hydra whip, power thrust, hard knuckle, and enslaving kiss. Enhancements to children of a Dark Elf are Longevity, Magical Affinity, Poison Affinity, Night-vision, Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes, and Intuitively learns Bondage Attacks."

"The Dark Elf has three possible evolutions of his own, the first being the Dark Man, the seething buko. Triggered by a moon stone, this magic/infernal type buko is spiteful towards all things, known to go on long killing sprees and avoid celestial type buko altogether regardless of circumstances. This is one of the only buko in the world that it is not only legal to rape, but required, as the Dark Man, for whatever reason, refuses to let anyone tame them unless they are raping them, and after they have done so, they will be fiercely loyal. Psychological tests show that, like the PhantomWhore, the Dark Man has a strength kink for being raped, and the more unpleasant the experience is meant to be, the more they are forced to do something they don't like, the more they love it and love the tamer that does it to them."

"Bounty (For Kill or Successful Capture): $100,000 SLC. Bounty (For Successful Capture While Feral): $50,000 SLC. Bounty (For reporting sighting & getting out alive): $25,000 SLC. Fine (For releasing Dark Lady under any circumstances): $200,000 SLC."

"The natural attacks to the Dark Man are Burst, Energy Blade, hard thrust, hard knuckle, rapid thrust, savage thrust, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, Force Bolt, Rune Chain, Agility, Door to the Abyss, and Void Aura. The enhancements to children of Dark Men are Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Natural Levitation, and Darkvision."

"The natural evolution of the Dark Elf, achieved through time and training, is the Bondage Elf, the aggressive S&M buko. Unlike the Dark Elf, this dark/magic type buko loves meeting, fucking, and raping other Elf forms, taking a thrill in corrupting his more innocent forms. If not diligently satisfied in regards to taming, they may quickly overwhelm a tamer and their harem."

"The natural attacks of the Bondage Elf are Levitation, Bondage Attacks, Poison Whip, Mystic Bolt, Mirror, Aura Barrier, Energy Drain, Dream Eater, driller thrust, magic cock, and double dong. The enhancements to children of a Bondage Elf are Magic affinity, dark affinity, high pain threshold, and night vision."

"The natural evolution of the Bondage Elf, achieved through even more time and training, is the Bondage King, the S&M master buko. This buko is known to absolutely love painful sex in all it's forms. It is highly suggested that a tamer regularly assert their dominance over this buko, as they're mindset is similar to that of a Dark Man, and they will quite willingly rape and kill the rest of the buko in their harem as well as their tamer."

"The natural attacks of the Bondage King are Love Sting, Poison Mask, Enslaving Kiss, Erotic Kiss, Hydra Whip, Catapult of Hell, Shin Lasher, Lashings of Love, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Magic Kick, Insulate, Teleport, double climax, sweet spot, chained pleasure, and enlarge. Enhancements to children of the Bondage King are high pain tolerance, high durability, high endurance, and high strength."

"And the final buko in this evolution line, and last possible evolution of the Dark Elf, is the Enchanter, the sexy sorcerer buko. This magic type buko is triggered by three mana stones, and is the only chance a Dark Elf has to become something other than a pain loving dom/sub. They're personalities will revert back to the way they were as an Elf, and their magic powers grow exponentially. However they do become shockingly, shockingly submissive, to the point that almost ninety percent of all Enchanters are used not for their massive magical skill, but as concubines for their tamers."

"The natural attacks of the Enchanter are Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Reflect, Shield, Smile, Sing, Glare, Yell, Cry, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Rapid Stroke, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain, magic cock, driller thrust, aura sensation, and submission aura. The enhancements to children of the Enchanter are Magical Affinity, innate ability to craft and enchant items of many kinds, Enhanced Sensitivity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Reflexes, and Longevity."

"And that's it! The Elf evolution line. be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you want to see next, and to check in for the next legendary chapter of the bukodex!"


	20. Kyron and Bastion

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm legend hunter Alex, and today we're gonna talk about two more legendarys for you, it's Kyron and Bastion!"

"Kyron is the legendary valcano master buko, he's fire/ground type that stands tall enough to stand at the bottom of a volcano with his head poking out of the top. This massive titan of a buko has red skin and was created to wage war. Nowadays, with the war long over, he rests in the volcanoes, occasionally shooing off pesky humans or warning people when a massive volcanic tragedy is about to take place, as he can sense them all over the world."

"Kyron also has a smaller form for the rare occasions he can be persuaded to tame with a human. In this form he's eight feet tall with a sixteen inch cock and all the same power, just contained in a smaller form. Unsurprisingly, he has a short temper, especially when woken from his sleep in the volcanoes of Ember island."

"The attacks of Kyron are Grow, Shrink, Meteor 27, Flame Floor, Star Fall, Thunder Tail, Fire Sword MK II, Fire Blast, Sword Dance, Spincut, Assault, Sentinel, Weapon Carnival, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Power Drive, Firewind, Flame Thrower, Rage, Flame Tower, Explosion, burning cock, hard thrust, double dong, double climax, driller thrust, and inner warmth."

"The other legendary we're here to talk about is Bastion, the legendary feline sex god buko. Bastion is cat-like in appearance, but still fairly humanoid. Only seven feet tall, with a fourteen inch cock, and seemingly limitless sexual endurance. This is the only buko in the world that could actually be kinkier than the Snuggle Bunny, up for literally any kind of sex, no matter how slutty and twisted, and able to fuck for three weeks straight before needing to break, and even then they only need a few hours before they're ready to go again."

"Naturally, Bastion is particularly riled up by feline buko, but everyone and everything makes him horny. He lets off a chemical that acts like lust dust, but almost thirty times stronger than a max attack direct hit of lust dust, and that's at the chemical's weakest. Current location of Bastion: unknown."

"The attacks of Bastion are Tail Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Tackle, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Sing, Roar, Agility, Smile, Reflect, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Recover, Heal, Teleport, "Call me King", Tongue-in-ear, Cuddle, Sexy dance 1, 2, 3, Sexy Hug, Purr Vibrations, hard thrust, rapid stroke, soft paws, inner warmth, cold thrust, pleasure shock, magic cock, aura sensation, sweet spot, driller thrust, rapid thrust, foot grip, probing tongue, long tongue, probing tail, double gong, double climax, Enticing Look, and gender swap. Basically every sex attack known to man and several known only to legendarys."

"And that's it, Kyron and Bastion. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next high flying installment of the Bukodex!"


	21. Legendary Birds

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Legend hunter Alex, and today we're going over three of the most well known legendary's in the world, it's the legendary birds!"

"The three legendary birds were all created as warriors to serve under Lugiass during the war, and afterwards, all three of them found their homes and remain docile, coming together to fight off threats to the world whenever one is spotted."

"The first of the three is Articock, the legendary ice bird buko. Like all three of the legendary birds, Articock has too forms, an almost fifteen foot tall bird-like form, and a smaller eight foot tall form for taming or general conversation with humans. This buko is quite calm, and is thought to have made his home somewhere deep in the lower levels of the seafoam caves."

"Articock's bird form has smooth icy blue feathers and a long flowing tail. In his human-like form, his keeps many feathers along his arms, and retains his icy blue skin, and deeper blue hair."

"The attacks of Articock are Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Punch, Ice Kick, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Wingover, Typhoon, Hurricane, Dive, wing attack, whirlwind, drill peck, tempest, cold thrust, hard thrust, and ice shard."

"The second of the legendary birds is Zapdass, the legendary lightning bird buko. This buko's bird form is covered in bright yellow, spiny sharp feathers, retaining spiked yellow hair in human form, with normal looking skin, and electric blue eyes. His current location is thought to be the abandoned power plant of Kanto."

"The attacks of Zapdass are Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Rolling Spark Mark II, Static Barrier, Agility, Lightning, Lightning Punch, Lightning Kick, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Wingover, Typhoon, Hurricane, Dive, thunder thrust, pleasure jolt, wing attack, tempest, drill peck, driller thrust, and hard thrust."

"The final of the three legendary birds is Moltat, the legendary fire bird buko. In his bird form, he has a layer of yellow/gold feathers coating his body with his wings and head lined with burning feathers of flame, his human form keeping the gold-like skin and fiery red hair. His current location is thought to be the mountains of Cinnabar island."

"The attacks of Moltat are Firestorm, Ignite, Flame Tower, Flame Scythe, Napalm, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Fire Blast, Flame Sniper, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Wingover, Typhoon, Hurricane, Dive, inner warmth, warm embrace, wing attack, tempest, drill peck, driller thrust, hard thrust, and burning cock."

"And that's it! The legendary birds. Be sure to tell us what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see about in the future, and to check in for the next OP installment of the bukodex!"


	22. Sexibi and Macavity

"Hello I'm bukokelze," "And I'm Legend hunter Alex, and today we're looking at two more highly powerful legendary buko, two that bend the laws of time and space. It's Sexibi and Macavity!"

"Sexibi is the legendary master of time buko. He's a magic and plant type standing six and a half feet tall. He's a friend to humans and buko, having turned against the rebellion army to save humans during the war. His control over plant life and time made him an invaluable friend to humanity. Despite his kind nature, he's quite shy of human towns, sticking to woods and forests, particularity damaged ones which he can restore to their former glory."

"Sexibi has complete control over time. That is to say, all time so far. He can stop time in an instant, view any point in the past, travel to and from the past, and have visions of the future. With time being as non-linear as it is, he tries to avoid meddling with the past, not wanting to cause too much damage to the world as a whole by fucking up the time stream."

"Sexibi's attacks are Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Agility, Aura Of Cute, Reduce, Enlarge, Teleport, Dissolve, Illusion, Power Bolt, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Wood Tower, Command Plants, Leaf Shield, Catnip Kiss, Antitoxin, Sleep Powder, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Solar Beam, frenzy plant, grass cock, probing vines, and vine bondage. His current location is unknown, but it's likely a forest."

"Next up is Macavity, the cleric of chaos buko. This buko is the much more malicious counterpart to Cheshire, having much the same reality warping powers to do his dark/magic/psychic typing. That's not to say that he's evil, just a massive dick, a massive troll, and one equip with the powers of a mad god. He also turned against the rebellion and fought for humans, but unlike Sexibi who did so out of the kindness of his heart, Macavity is quoted as saying, 'I can't let humans go extinct, they're too much fun to fuck with!'"

"This buko is the long time rival of Cheshire. Why precisely is unknown. Some claim that it's nothing more than a dispute over who's more powerful, and their battles have been known to destroy entire islands."

"Macavity's attacks are Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Dance, Telekinesis, Dark Mist, Ashen Wings, Fade, Shadow Dash, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Hazy Vision, Memory of the Dark, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher, magic cock, and phantom touch. His current location is unknown, as he can teleport from one end of the world to the other in an instant."

"And that's it! Sexibi and Macavity! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next psychic installment of the bukodex!"


	23. Moan and Moantwo

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Legend hunter Alex, and today we're covering the two originally discovered high power psychic types. It's Moan and Moantwo!"

"Moan is the legendary psychic buko. He's a kindhearted, small (almost chibi), pink furred buko who wouldn't harm a fly, yet hes enough psychic energy to level a continent if he had the mind to. He loves chocolate and to help others, though his child-like nature can sometimes lead him to 'help' in ways people would really rather he didn't. Because of this, Moan has taken to avoiding most humans altogether. Well, that and the fact that his cuteness aura makes it impossible for most humans to not try and rape him."

"Moan's attacks are Aura of Cute, Sexy Dance 1, Quick, Foresight, Telekinesis, Fade, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Dodge, Tail Slap, Heal, probing tail, phantom touch, aura sensation, telepathy, wall clench, soft paws, inner tightness, and Take Me. The current location of Moan is unknown, but he was last spotted deep in the jungle of an island just east of Kanto."

"Next came Moantwo, the clones psychic gob buko. This buko was cloned from Moan during the war. The project was abandoned when the war ended, and the existing research and cloned DNA stolen by an evil Team after the war. Through much experimentation, Moantwo was created, standing just under seven feet tall and spending most of his time floating. He killed the evil Team that had created him almost instantly, as he could sense their intent upon his creation, and flew off."

"Moantwo took to being something of a vigilante, targeting and destroying all those who he felt were corrupt, even if they, you know, weren't actually corrupt in any way. People argue all the time over whether or not Moantwo is evil, but regardless, he continues to explore the world, learning about it and destroying all those he feels are a threat to it."

"The attacks of Moantwo are Psychic, Telekinesis, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Agility, Hypnotize, Dominate, Quick, Foresight, Armor, Fade, Heal, Flash, Psi-Blade, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Amnesia, Disable, Double Team, Psywave, Psychic Illusion, Dream Time, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel The Burn, hard thrust, mental feel-up, phantom touch, driller thrust, and probing tail."

"And that's it, Moan and Moantwo! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, tell us what kind of buko you want to see next time, and check in for the next adorable installment of the Bukodex!"


	24. Cutiepie

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bug catcher Alex, and today we're looking at one of the cutest of all the bug type buko. It's Cutiepie!"

"Cutiepie is known as the sweetest little buko. His body makes actual sex impossible without hurting him, so tamers will have to keep them safe by fingering them, sucking them off, or letting the Cutiepie fuck them. They're nervous in large groups, often shy about sharing their desires even with their tamers, but they love getting compliments about their cuteness."

"The natural attacks of the Cutiepie are tackle, pretty wink, cry, and string shot. Enhancements to children of a Cutiepie are Exo and endo skeleton, very efficient digestive system, small size, and low metabolism."

"Diligent training will quickly cause a Cutiepie to evolve into a Medickpod, the knock around buko. He grows a harder exso-skeleton that can even block bullets and minor explosives when harden has been used enough times. He's still too small or penetration, but is getting there."

"The only new attack the Medickpod actually learns is harden. The enhancements to children of a Medickpod are Enhanced exo and endo skeleton, very efficient digestive system, small size, and low metabolism."

"Further training will allow a Medickpod to evolve into a Butt-erfree, the fuck N' flutter buko. Sprouting a pair of beautiful wings and developing minor psychic powers, the buko is finally big enough for penetrative taming, and can be a real threat in combat if trained well."

"The natural attacks of a Butt-erfree are confusion, psychic, wing attack, confuse ray, gust, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, wall clench, sexy dance, and pretty wink. Enhancements to children of a Butt-erfree are Exo and endoskeleton, butterfly like wings, light weight, small size, and minor psychic affinity."

"The second possible evolution for the Cutiepie is the Applepie, triggered by a heavy diet of apples and intense, consecutive orgasms. The Applepie is known as the sweetest buko. They develop a grass typing along with their bug typing, as well as a love of cinnamon and honey to go along with their love of apples. They can find or grow apples almost anywhere, and their libido will tend to match that of their tamer, which is good because the Applepie is just big enough for penetrative taming."

"The natural attacks of an Applepie are Lust Dust, Sleep Powder, Fruit Juice, Root, Vine Bondage, Royal Honey, Honey Syrup, Lure, Probing Vines, Pretty Wink, Grass Cock, wall clench, pretty wink, Take Me, and absorb. The enhancements to children of an Applepie are plant affinity, bug affinity, and exso-skeleton."

"The final evolution of the Cutiepie is the Tom Girl, the cute girly buko. This evolution is a normal type, and triggered by the Cutiepie cumming while wearing feminine clothing (panties, bikini, skirt, dress, etc). Tom Girls love showing off their feminine charm, and hate being reminded of their being male, requesting that their tamer and fellow buko refer to them as 'she' and 'her', and getting upset with them if they don't."

"The natural attacks of the Tom Girl are leg sweep, take down, sexy dance 1, angel eyes, probing tongue, wall clench, inner soften, graceful aura, aura of cute, Take Me, cuddle, and soft paws. It's not impossible to train them for standard combat, but they're much better for sex battles. The enhancements to children of a Tom Girl are Enhanced toughness, feminine aura, and enhanced endurance."

"The Tom Girl has six possible evolutions. The first is the Cunt Boy, the breeding buko, which is his natural evolution triggered by training, taming, and time. he Cunt Boy is a normal and, as his name might imply, actually has a pussy instead of a member. They're amazing sex battlers, nearly irresistible by all buko, and have the incredible ability to breed with other buko, when A: A buko shouldn't be able to impregnate anyone until reaching their final maturity level, and B: Human C-boys can't get pregnant at all. In spite of this, a Cunt Boy can get impregnated by another buko and give birth."

"There are two separate ways to do this. The first is the normal method you might expect, sex plus time equals birth. However, a Cunt Boy can also choose to force a lot of his/her own energy inwards, allowing them to only be pregnant for a week, at which point they lay a buko egg, which will hatch into a buko. Buko breeder often use the second method to get more and more buko."

"The natural attacks of the Cunt Boy are mega punch, mega kick, sex dance 2, enticing look, overwhelming attraction, submission aura, domination aura, and pussy squeeze. This is a primary sex battle that can, in a pinch, fight its way out a hard situation. The enhancements to children of a Cunt Boy (human children that is, as a Cunt Boy can get knocked up by humans upon reaching their final maturity level) are C-boy/futa quality, and enhanced endurance."

"The second possible evolution of the Tom Girl comes from giving her a thunder stone. This results in an Oni, the shag and shock buko. This buko enjoys using his new electrical powers for both battle and taming, and may lose the feminine qualities of his previous form, being much more combat oriented and aggressive towards most people and buko."

"The natural attacks of the Oni are Pummel, Yell, Glare, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Spark, discharge, pleasure jolt, thunder punch, wall clench, hard thrust, and sweet spot. Enhancements to the children of an Oni are EnhancedToughness, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Strength, and electrical affinity."

"The next possible evolution of the Tom Girl is caused by trying to force an evolution with multiple evolution stones at once. The result is the Drag Queen, the cross-dressing buko. This buko retains all the femininity of the Tom Girl and even more, able to perfectly replicate a human female, and even able to occasionally fool a bukodex to think that she's human. Because of this, the Drag Queen has been nicknamed 'The Trap Buko' by straight males."

"The natural attacks of the Drag Queen are sexy dance 2, feminine aura, overwhelming attraction, outrage, illusion, and summon weapon (only works to summon clothing). Enhancements to the children of a Drag Queen are Enhanced Toughness, can manifest any form of clothing to disguise gender, Can sense when people are good, innate computer skills, excellent acting ability."

"The next possible evolution of the Tom Girl is the Love Dove, the loving bird buko. He's a flying/fighting type buko, and is triggered by a bird E-medal. He gains feathered arm-wings for flight and the ability to manifest a beak for combat. They're extremely playful and energetic buko, in bed and on the battlefield."

"The natural attacks of the Love Dove are wing attack, peck, gust, flying kick, mega punch, mega kick, teasing feathers, wind thrust, and dive peck. The enhancements to children of a Love Dove are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, and Enhanced Sight."

"The next possible evolution of the Tom Girl is the Summoner, the conjuring buko. This magic type evolution is triggered by a mana-crystal after the Tom Girl has learned the basics of using card summoning in battle. The Summoner carries a disk to place summing cards on, manifesting items and other things for battle with other buko."

"The natural attacks of the Summoner are Draw, Sex Realm, Glare, Taunt, Concentration, Heart of the Cards, Shadow Realm, Drive to Win, Mind Crush, Summon buko, Parry, Recover, Futa Trap Card, and Gauntlet Strike. The enhancements to children of a Summoner are Enhanced Memory, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength, and Magical Affinity."

"The final possible evolution of the Tom Girl is the Pirouet, the trained under the raging waves buko. This water/fighting type evolution is triggered by combat training near a large body of water and contact with a water stone. It is important that the Tom Girl truly commit themselves to learning the combat techniques, otherwise the evolution will not be triggered."

"The natural attacks of the Piroute are Water punch, Water Kick, Slick Stroke, Water Floor, Pose, chi punch, Focus Energy, Hyper Kick, Reverse Crescent, Mirror, Glare, Call Me Queen, Recover, Dash, water cock, thrust of the waves, and water gun. The enhancements to the children of a Piroute are Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Ki Recharge, Enhanced Swim Speed, Self-hydrating Skin."

"And that's it, the Cutiepie line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kinds of buko you would like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next undead installment of the Bukodex!"


	25. Ghostly

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Channeller Alex and today we're here to talk one of the more common ghost type buko. It's Ghostly!"

"Ghostly is the spook buko, and are formed after some buko dies. Now, that's not to say that they're the ghosts of those dead buko, more like those buko's fading life energy bound with the ectoplasm in the area, giving life to a new buko in place of the now dead one. They're personalities can often be similar to the perished buko however, which can be quite traumatic to the tamers of the previous buko. Some Ghostly, however, are in fact the ghosts of the dead buko, as their entire life force bound to the ectoplasm as opposed to just some of it."

"The natural attacks of the Ghostly are Illusion, Drain, Hypnosis, Invis, Telekinesis, Phase, Possess, and Lick. Enhancements to children of a Ghostly are Ghost Affinity and night vision."

"The Ghostly's evolution into a Haunting comes quite naturally with time and training. They're able to hold a more solid form for much longer, and have more powerful possession abilities, as well as a slightly childish and mischievous nature."

"The natural attacks of the Haunting are Phase, Fear Aura, Drain, Dream Eater, Possess, Night Shade, and Energy Drain. Enhancements to children of a Haunting are Ghost Affinity, night vision, and possession resistance."

"The final evolution of this line Genguy, the living dead buko. Despite their tendency to...scare the living hell out of anyone and everyone, they're kindhearted buko when not in a battle, they just have a habit of taking their scare tactics a bit too far, a habit that can be trained out of them by a diligent, caring, and quite patient tamer's help and attention."

"The natural attacks of a Genguy are Possess, Invis, Lick, Energy Drain, Ghost Blade, Ecto Ball, Shadow, Night Shade and any attacks they may have picked up from a possessed body recently. Enhancements to children of a Groaning are Ghost Affinity, night vision, possession resistance, and fear aura."

"And that's it! The Ghostly line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next dancing installment of the Bukodex!"


	26. Pleenle and Mibooty

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm twins Alex and today we're gonna talk about one of the more game breaking buko in existence. It's Pleenle and Mibooty!"

"Pleenle and Mibooty are the tag team buko. Despite being two different living organisms with their own minds and personalities, even having different types, the two are considered one buko, even both fitting within a single bukoball. The two are linked by their souls, and if they get too far apart for too long, they'll eventually begin to wither away and eventually die."

"The relationship between them is something of a debate. Most consider them to be like twin brothers, but if that's the case, then they're extremely and unavoidably incestuous, unable to go more than two or three days without taking some time for some fun with each other, even if they're in the middle of an argument."

"As mentioned previously, they're two different times. Both have the base typing of electric, but with Pleenle being part fire type and Mibooty being part ice type. The natural attacks learned by them are tackle, quick attack, thunder, thunder shock, zap cannon, and discharge for the both of them, with Pleenle learning fire ball, warm paws, hot cock, ember, flame thrower, warm embrace, and ignite, and Mibooty learning ice punch, ice beam, cold cock, ice cock, hail, cold touch, and ice shard. The enhancements to children of Pleenle's or Mibooty's are enhanced speed, senses, and dexterity, aura cute, and electrical/fire/ice affinity."

"And that's it, Pleenle and Mibooty. Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko and what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next sword fighting installment of the bukodex!"


	27. Cuntdiddle

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm sword fighter Alex and today we're dealing with a buko perfect for female tamers who need a strong combat buko. It's Cuntdiddle!"

"The Cuntdiddle is the pussy obsessed buko, one of the only strictly straight buko. They're anthro bird-like buko that specialize in sword fighting. They can learn to work with any kind of sword so long as they're given a few days to practice with it. They're unique feature is their ability to literally sense any and all females in the area and follow them. As aggressive as they are in battle, they're extremely submissive to females, and are so obsessed with pussy that just giving their female tamer oral can make them cum multiple times, which is probably good because in sex they can last for hours if allowed to just keep going. Despite this, they aren't idea for sex battles because they will under no circumstances participate in sex with males, save for Cunt Boys. There are of course the very rare few that will be bisexual, but none have ever found a fully gay Cuntdiddle."

"The natural attacks of a Cuntdiddle are slash, sword play, wing attack, power break, and fierce passion. The enhancements to children of a Cuntdiddle are a male sense of their own, instinctive sword skill, and innate jumping talent."

"After enough training and taming, the Cuntdiddle will evolve into a Cuntdiddledeux, the highly pussy obsessed buko. The only visible change are in size and muscles, but they are calmer now, able to resist the urge to follow every order from every female they meet, if only slightly, and more polite towards other males as opposed to actively aggressive against them as they were as a Cuntdiddle."

"The natural attacks of a Cuntdiddledeux are spin cut, sword dance, sentinel, sword beam, hard thrust, driller thrust, and deflection slash. The enhancements to children of the Cuntdiddledeux are just more powerful versions of the previous."

"And the final form, reached through even more training and taming, is Cuntdiddleme, the excessively pussy obsessed buko. Their size and muscles increase again, and their feathers become sleeker and darker. They can also now effectively resist the orders of females that aren't their tamer and can not only tolerate the presence of other males, but actually enjoy them, if only in a friendly manner."

"The natural attacks of the Cuntdiddleme are miracle slash, demi-slash, keen blade, hero sword, confuse, agility, and steel wing. The enhancements to children of a Cuntdiddleme are extremely ubered out versions of the orginal set. Better to do one thing really well then many things mediocre I suppose."

"And that's it, the Cuntdiddle line. Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line and what kind of buko you'd like to hear about next, and be sure to check in for the next picturesque installment of the bukodex!"


	28. Shudderbug

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm photographer Alex, and today we're talking about one of the less combat-centric buko that's cute and interesting none the less. It's Shudderbug!"

"Shudderbug is a normal type buko known as the photographer buko. They're hard to spot among normal humans, as the only non-human feature they've got, aside from their automatically unlocked elemental core, is their eyes, which resembled insect eyes the more you look at them. They always carry a camera with them, taking pictures as much as possible of every possible thing they can get away with."

"Despite not being very good for normal or sex battles, being separated from their cameras send them into a powerful rage state in which they beat anything to death if it gets between them and their camera and that they don't exit until they've gotten it back."

"On the taming end of things, Shudderbugs as a breed are voyeuristic. Nothing is more arousing to these buko than watching others have sex through their camera, occasionally taking a picture of it or recording it."

"The natural abilities of a Shudderbug are flash, dazzle, force field, wall clench, and tackle. Not exactly good for battle or sex battles without training, but enough to survive on their own in the wold for awhile. The enhancements to children of a Shudderbug are enhanced accuracy, enhanced memory, and innate skills with a camera."

"Enough training and taming will allow a Shudderbug to evolve into a Camera Boy, the photojournalist buko. With even better accuracy and more obsession with documenting absolutely everything, the Camera Boy also gains a part magic typing."

"Their rage state is even more powerful, and their voyeurism is even more intense, to the point that they can barely hold onto their camera as they watch."

"The attacks learned by a Camera Boy naturally are invisibility, mimic, phantom touch, hard thrust, soft paws, Pretty wink, phasing, manifest weapon (camera), flash cannon, wrestle, teleport, pummel, and a few special abilities if trained properly such as hell cannon, staccato punch, rewind, slow motion, fast forward, and freezeframe. Much better for combat and sex battles, but still not very aggressive for it. The enhancements to children of a Camera Boy are manifest weapon (camera), magic affinity, mimic ability, and enhanced memory."

"And that's it, the Shudderbug line. Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check back in for the next sexy installment of the bukodex!"


	29. Froguy, Whimson, and Temmie

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fallen child Alex, and today we're looking at the buko inspired by the hit game Undertale. It's Froguy, Whimson, and Temmie!"

"Let's start with Temmie, as they're the only one of the three without any evolutions. Based on the Undertale monster of the same name, Temmie is the bug/cat buko, a normal type that can learn bug, fighting, flying, water, and even magic type attacks with proper training. Their bodies are basically just anthro versions of the Temmie monster from Undertale, and the only clothing they'll ever allow themselves to wear is a sweater. They seem to prefer blue, but will accept any color. They won't but on anything else, a they believe other clothing would just get in the way of things."

"They're excitable buko, their tails and wings very sensitive to pleasure and pain. They don't lose focus as quickly as Bunny Boys, but they're only about a step or two above them. They're hard to train as they easily get distracted by almost anything. Once they are trained properly though, they can use their flight, agility, and unsettling ability to stretch their arms and legs several times their normal length to great effectiveness in battle."

"All three of those traits also liven up taming. They love taming and seem to have very few inhibitions. They'll usually accept taming anywhere and are willing to try most all positions or kinks at least once. Their favorite type of taming though seems to be any kind that involves them using their limb stretching ability for sex."

"Their naturally learned attacks are arm stretch, leg stretch, double slap, mega kick, tackle, quick attack, bug bite, wing attack, tail slap, lick, boop, pretty wink, wrap, hard thrust, wall clench, bide, foot grip, probing tongue, soft paws, aura cute, tickle, bite and slash. The enhancements to children of a Temmie are wings, aura cute, stretch limbs, increased agility and increased speed."

"Next up is Froguy, the frog pawn buko. This water type buko is inspired by the Undertale monster of Froggit, looking like an anthro version of it, and like Froggit it's a little dim. Not in the same way as Temmie in that their easily distracted, it just takes their minds awhile longer to process information. When they do finish thinking, they're pretty decent in normal battles, but less so in sex battles."

"Their natural attacks are bounce, tackle, bubble, water gun, wall clench, long tongue, double team, and lick. The enhancements to children of a Froguy is water affinity, enhanced leg strength, and extending tongue."

"With enough training, taming, and teaching, the Froguy will evolve into a Final Froguy, the warrior frog buko and a water/fighting type. They're taller by about a foot or two with thicker skin and even a few spikes along their body. They're not very strategic, and are known for having intense tunnel vision to the point that they could end up attacking someone innocent by mistake. That said, they're still smarter, stronger, and much faster than their previous form.

"Final Froguy's naturally learned attacks are spike rush, close combat, rain dance, bubble beam, mega punch, mega kick, double kick, tongue lash, water cock, hard thrust, rapid thrust, and rage. The enhancements to children of Final Froguys are water affinity, natural combat skill, increased strength, increased leg strength, extended tongue, and bodily spikes."

"Finally, there's Whimson, the delicate buko, a normal type. They're very frail buko, thin with papery wings. They can fly and glide gently, but too much pressure and their wings could easily tear. Speaking of pressure, training them is like pulling teeth, as they're very intensely shy and nervous of almost everything. They can burst into tears and flee from basic training and even from combats from a tamer. And trying to tame them without them fainting nervously is a nightmare. A patient and loving tamer can bring out their potential, but even then they can't endure combat without feeling too guilty to continue."

"The attacks learned naturally by a Whimson are tackle, cry, sad song, fairy wind, double team, infestation, and light screen. As said before, they won't be good for sex battles or normal combat in this form. There have never been any records of a Whimson having a child, as most are too nervous for such a thing."

"With enough time, training, and support, they'll evolve into a Whimsalot, the armored fairy buko. They ae a much taller, stronger buko with strong armor and a bow and arrow. They go from normal to steel/celestial type. They are a complete one-eighty from their former form, now warriors to fight for those weaker than themselves. In fat, the surest way to get a Whimson to evolve into a Whimsalot is to have another Whimsalot train them."

"The attacks learned naturally by a Whimsalot are wing attack, steel wing, arrow shot, rapid fire, heavy arrow, heavenly light, holy arrow, harden, and aerial ace. Great fighters, but not sex battlers at all. The enhancements to children of Whimsalots are steel or celestial affinity, wings, increased accuracy, increased endurance, and increased durability."

"Unfortunately, a Whimsalot is not the only for a Whimson can evolve into. If a Whimson is left on their own for too long, their intense fear, guilt, shame, and anxiety will cause them to evolve into something else. Whimsinner, the heartache buko. Their bodies are even more frail than their previous form, but actually getting close enough to them is difficult. As an infernal/magic type, their magic can easily defense them from harm. Their minds are gone now, lost in a storm of guilt and shame. The best they can hope for is someone to nurture them out of it, allowing them to evolve back into a Whimson, but they can never become a Whimsalot now."

"Their natural abilities are magic shield, demon's fire, hell scream, cutting shield, magic shell, teleport, invisbility, aura fear, and nightmare syndrome. There has only been one case of a child of being born of a Whimsinner. They thresheld into a Whimson before any enhancements were documented."

"And that's it, the Undertale buko. Be sure to let us know what you thought about these buko lines, and what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next magical installment of the bukodex!"


	30. Mage

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm spell-caster Alex, and today we're looking at the first magic type every created. It's Mage!"

"Mage is the magical buko, the original magic type and one of the few pure magic types in the buko world. Mages are a varied breed with many different personalities and special traits. They're one of the most human-like buko in the world, right along with Elves."

"The natural attacks of a Mage are curse, barrier, aura barrier, mystic bolt, mana bolt, power bolt, reflect, wall clench, and spellwork. Spellwork is a hard one to explain. You see, there are hundreds of different spells. Some with elemental power, some with just practical or taming uses. Far too many to list here, but there are spells for almost everything in the world. In theory, a Mage could be good for combat, sex battles, contests, every day assistance, anything really. All depends on the set of spells they learn. The enhancements to children of Mages include magical affinity and...yeah they really only have the magical affinity going for them."

"With enough training and practice, a Mage will naturally evolve into a Sorcerer, the magical generalist buko. Much like Mages, Sorcerers are hard to explain, as they have far too many variations to document altogether, and what they specialize in really depends on what they learned as a Mage. They do tend to learn more defensive and healing spells at this stage however."

"With even more training, master of at least three schools of magic, and a magical ceremony, the Sorcerer will evolve into an Archmage, the supreme sorcery buko. One of the most powerful pure magic types, this buko is one of the most intelligent in the world. They're capable of learning almost any spell or ritual, and using nearly any relic given a day or so to divine its purpose. They also grow proficient in reading and writing glyphs and runes."

"The natural attacks of the Archmage, aside from the plethora of spells they would have likely learned by now, are dispel, rune chain, gravitation, pretty wink, angel eyes, hypnotizing gaze, and driller thrust. The enhancements for children of Archmages are increased memory, increased senses, magical affinity, magical resistance, and slow aging."

"A Mage has three other possible evolution. If they learn an animation spell and become proficient in bringing dolls to life and fighting with them, they will evolve into a Puppeteer, the doll mage buko, when exposed to battle stress. The magic/normal type has two styles, those that specialize in summoning and fighting with many small dolls about a foot tall, or those that specialize in fighting with one or two human sized dolls."

"Obviously, their base spell is a summoning spell to summon dolls, but aside from that, they naturally learn aura cute, aura bolt, pretty wink, cheer, and barrier. The attacks unique to their dolls are sword-play, spin cut, shuriken throw, levitation, hard thrust, and close combat. If the Puppeteer are using several small puppets, they can use blur, agility, dart throw, multi-thrust, and gang-bang. If they use big dolls, they can use take down, wild charge, and learn to use heavier weapons such as spears, scythes, and axes. The enhancements to children of a Puppeteer are magical affinity, doll manipulation, and increased concentration."

"With enough training, Puppeteer will evolve into a Dollmaster, the master puppet manipulator buko. Upon evolving, the Dollmaster will only be able to use many small dolls or one large doll, able to make them vanish and reappear at will, controlling them with magic wires. They are more dominant, and now have a magic/psychic typing."

"The natural attacks of a Dollmaster are confusion, doll bomb (a sort of magical self-destruct button for the dolls), wires of control (where he connects the magical doll wires to an enemy buko or person), rune chain, call me king, dom aura, and repair (for instant reassembly of a damaged doll).

"A Mage that has specialized in time based magic will evolve into a Tick-tock, the time buko, upon taking a dream stone. Tick-tocks are magic/fighting types, and are quite physically fit for a being a more sagely buko. They use their magic to manipulate time and travel the world, free of the natural flow of time." 

"Their natural attacks are crushing punch, hurricane kick, chi blast, hyper dance, pretty wink, and a variety of time based spells. The enhancements for children of a Tick-Tock are magic affinity, increased physicality, and enhanced sense of time."

"And finally is the Elementalist. Here's the issue though, this evolution is gonna take a bit more explaining, and warrants its own chapter. So until then, we hope you enjoyed these buko, and be sure to tune in for the next elemental installment of the bukodex."


	31. Elementalist

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm elemental Alex, and today we're either here to talk about several evolutions, or one evolution with about twelve different faces. It's Elementalist!"

"The Elementalist is the magical equivalent of the Sidekick, several different buko that are all technically the same breed. A Mage evolves into an Elementalist when they get trained strong with their magic, learn a few elemental spells, then take an elemental stone that matches that element. The actual immediate spells and elemental school they get is the only real difference between the different form, aside from a few physical changes."

"A flying type spellcaster Mage with an angel stone will become an Air Mage. They cannot learn earth or plant based magic ever again and forget any of the spells of that element they may have had."

"A plant type spellcaster Mage with a leaf stone will become a Druid. They cannot learn fire, ice, or poison type spells."

"An earth specialist with a diamond stone will turn into a Geo Mage. They cannot learn air or electrical type spells."

"A combat spell specialist with a mana crystal will become a Warrior Mystic. They cannot learn mind based spells."

"A fire spellcaster Mage with a fire stone will become a Pyro Mage. They cannot learn ice, water, or plant spells."

"An ice spellcaster buko with an ice crystal will become an Ice Mage. They cannot learn fire or plant spells."

"A mind based spellcaster Mage with a psi-crystal will become a Mind Mage. They cannot learn physical based spells."

"A poison based spellcaster Mage with a venom stone will become a Toxic age. They cannot learn stone, steel, or plant type spells."

"A shadow spellcaster Mage with a dark stone will become an Umbra Mage. They cannot learn light based spells."

"A metal based spellcaster Mage with a heavy metal will evolve into a Steel Mage. They cannot learn plant or poison based spells."

"A lightning spell based Mage with a thunder stone will evolve into Shock Mage. They cannot learn plant or earth based spells."

"A water based spellcaster Mage with a water stone will become an Aqua Mage. They cannot learn ice, fire, or electric based spells."

"And that's it, the Elementalist and the conclusion of the Mage line. Let us know what you thought of this buko line, tell us what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and check in for the next fully operational installment of the Bukodex!"


	32. NurseJoey and OfficerJohnny

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm part time nurse, part time officer Alex, and today we're going over the buko that keep the towns running smooth. It's NurseJoey and OfficerJohnny!"

"NurseJoey is the medical buko, and can be found in any center in any town in any region in the world. They aren't much for direct combat, though they can be taught. Their real skill comes from their magic. They can be captured by tamers who can persuade them to leave the center. There are never less than ten working in a center, and if one leaves, they'll have a replacement sent in by the next week, so they're never short."

"With enough practice, this normal type can learn quite a few different physical moves, but naturally they learn tackle, heal 1,2,and 3, cure 1,2, and 3, more heal, multi-heal, Honey, sweet honey, royal honey, yell, hug N' sweet kiss, love N' affection, wall clench, curaga, revive, prey, regen, and full revive. The enhancements to children of a NurseJoey instinctive medical knowledge, minor healing spells, and minor regeneration."

"A NurseJoey that encounters battle stress in a dark type environment will evolve into a Night Nurse, a tough love buko. They gain a normal/infernal typing, an organic armor to protect themselves equipped with wings and extending claws, and a much more aggressive outlook."

"The natural attacks learned by a Night Nurse are wing attack, fury swipes, dark shield, dark bomb, dark goggles, dark mist, shadow ball, shadow prayer, blessed soul, and cocoon of darkness. The enhancements to children of a Night Nurse are natural armor, wings capable of flight, healing spells, regeneration, and infernal affinity."

"Next up is the OfficerJohnny, the police buko. They work as the police force, working in tandem with a squad of trained humans with their own team of buko. They to can be convinced to join a tamer, but they're much trickier to convince to do their code of justice, and they will absolutely arrest and turn in a tamer who he finds to have committed crimes worthy of it."

"The natural attacks of an OfficerJohnny are Tackle, Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, and Throwing Handcuffs. The enhancements to children of an OfficerJohnny are enhanced memory, enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and resistance to corruption."

"An OfficerJohnny that gets a fox E-medal will evolve into a Law Foxx, the foxy cop buko. This electric/fighting type goes from being a mostly humanoid buko to an anthro fox buko. They work as higher ranking officers, leading small squads of OfficerJohnnys."

"The natural attacks learned by a Law Foxx are handcuff bondage, pummel, wrestle, static, thunder shock, thunder bolt, close combat, zap ring, mag bomb, static barrier, thunder wave, thunder thrust, hard thrust, wall clench, and pretty wink. Enhancements to children of a Law Foxx are the same as that of an OfficerJohnny, with the addition of vulpine features."

"And that's it, the NurseJoey and OfficerJohnny lines. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to turn in next time for the next pre-historic installment of the Bukodex."


	33. Fossil Buko

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm archeologist Alex, and today we're looking at some of the hardest to find buko in any region aside from the legendaries, it's the fossil buko!"

"There are a total of five fossil buko, not counting their evolutions. Let's start with one that doesn't evolve, the Blight, the contagion buko. This pure poison type buko was known to take out entire towns singlehandedly do to its ability to expel clouds of noxious disease effortlessly. It's body is constantly brewing with disease, even conjuring new ones, which is actually what killed the breed of originally, as they weren't always immune to deadly diseases they created. Blight fossils usually come in the form of teeth or bones from the neck."

"They only really have one attack, disease breath. But that one attack is so powerful it practically never fails. Even when the disease released is scaled down for combat so it isn't lethal, one breath is enough to floor a Ryhnodude or a Wolf King after enough time. They can learn other abilities of course, but they only start with the one. The enhancements to children of Blights are slight disease and poison resistance, poison affinity, and dread aura."

"Next up is the Assadactyle, the flying predator buko. This ground/flying type went extinct mostly due to a sudden spike of more powerful flying types that it couldn't cope with. The species tried to hunt where it shouldn't have and was systematically extinguished. They're large and fast, but not very graceful on the ground. They're basically the reptilian version of a Harpy Boy. Fossils for them are mostly sealed away in amber."

"The natural attacks of an Assadactyle are wing attack, bite, tail last, aerial ace, whirlwind, brick break, slash, stone edge, dom aura, wall clench, hard through, driller thrust, and rock polish. Enhancements to children of an Assadactyle are winged arms, tails, ground affinity, enhanced senses of sight and smell, and increased strength."

"Last of the fossil buko with no evolution is the Caveman, the ancient human buko. This buko was something of a controversy when first discovered, as it was difficult to tell if what had been found was indeed a buko, or if an actual cave man had been discovered, not to mention the debate about what the difference between the two would ultimately have been. The buko is a massive, muscled thing fond of using large weapons and by extension large toys when it comes to sex. The fossils for Cavemen usually come in the form of skulls, jaws, or hands."

"The natural attacks of a Caveman are pound, pummel, take down, stone throw, megaton punch, brick break, headbutt, wild charge, club smash, club throw, club penetration, hard thrust, hammer thrust, driller thrust, wall clench, and bellow. Enhancements to children of a Caveman are enhanced strength, durability, and endurance, as well enhanced senses of sight and touch, and berserker state."

"Next up is a Mammini, the small mammoth buko. This ice/ground was discovered frozen solid and revived first rather than restored through technology. Since then fossils in the form of tusks have been found in blocks of ice. It was determined that the nuclear winter resulting from a battle between legendary buko was too much even for them, causing the population to freeze to death, and the anthro mammoth creatures to vanish."

"The natural attacks of a Mammini are charge, brick break, take down, tusk jab, stomp, ice beam, hail, ice shard, hard thrust, wall clench, cold cock, and trunk smash. Enhancements to children of Mamminis are tusks, enhanced strength, ice affinity, enhanced durability, cold resistance, or enhanced sense of smell."

"With enough training, a Mammini will evolve into a Manmmoth, the big mammoth buko. Growing up to eight feet tall in base form and with the ability to grow even larger in a beast form, this buko is an even stronger buko with more ice and ground power. It's tusks are only semi-present on its face in base mode, and massive in its full anmalistic mammoth form, whereas its trunk is non-existent in base form, only appearing in beast form."

"The natural attacks of a Manmmoth are gore, slam, rock polish, stone edge, quake, tremor, blizzard, sheer cold, cold snap, ice cock, rock cock, ice shackles, and inner cold. Enhancements to children of a Manmmoth are ice affinity, ground affinity, increased size, strength, durability, endurance, sense of smell, sense of hearing, or memory, and tusks."

"Finally is the Sabertooth Catboy, the big fanged neko buko. This normal/ground type large for a Catboy form, and leans more towards the animalistic than the anthro. They can stand on their fours and use their hands of course, but they prefer to be on all fours and when they are one could be forgiven for assume they aren't anthropomorphic at all. Fossils of them usually take the form of a claw or a fang."

"The natural attacks of a Sabertooth Catboy are slash, fury swipes, bite, crunch, super fang, pounce, sand attack, glare, quick attack, hard thrust, rapid thrust, sexy purr, wall clench, rock polish, and rock smash. Enhancement to children of Sabertooth Catboys are fangs, claws, fur, tails, enhanced senses, and enhanced endurance."

"A lead stone will evolve the Sabertooth Catboy into a Smilodon, the forest cat buko. This plant/ground type gains some more size and power, as well as a green coloration to its fur on most occasions. They are generally more aggressive, but can be taught patience and become quite stealthy as well."

"The natural attacks of a Smilodon are take down, leaf blade, sweet scent, grass cock, bullet seed, magnitude, leech seed, heavy fang, absorb, mega drain, and giga drain. The enhancements to children of a Smilodon are fangs, claws, fur, tails, enhanced senses, enhanced endurance, and plant affinity."

"A fire stone will evolve a Sabertooth Catboy into a Pyro-Fang, the hot kitty buko. This fire/ground type keeps roughly the same size upon evolution, only getting slightly more muscled and gaining red/orange fur and the ability to light any part of its back or tail on fire."

"The natural attacks of a Pyro-Fang are flame bite, fire tackle, flame wheel, ember, flame thrower, eruption, lava flow, hot cock, inner heat, ignite, magnitude, earthquake, and burning thrust. Enhancements to children of Pyro-Fang are fangs, claws, fur, tails, enhanced senses, enhanced endurance, and fire affinity."

"And finally, a diamond stone will evolve a Sabertooth Catboy into a Mountain Lion, the mountain climbing cat buko. This rock/ground type loses some size, becoming more lean, focused on speed and agility, which is odd considering the small stone chunks jutting from his back. It does make it easier to tell it's an anthro and not a full animalistic form."

"The natural attacks of a Mountain Lion are rock cock, stone thrust, magnitude, tremor, earthquake, stone edge, rock polish, stone fist, stone claw, stone throw, dig, heavy claw, heavy fang, and mountain pounce. Enhancements to children of a Mountain Lion are fangs, claws, fur, tails, enhanced senses, enhanced endurance, and rock/ground affinity."

"And that's it, the prehistoric fossil buko. Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, tell us what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and check in for the next parasitic installment of the Bukodex!"


	34. Symbiote and Parasyte

"Hello everyone, my name is Bukokelz," "And I'm body snatcher Alex, and today we're going over two of the more creepy buko in the world. It's Symbiote and Parasyte!"

"Symbiote is the fungus buko. It's a plant, poison type that spends a good chunk of its life as nothing but a formless cloud of spores. After a certain amount of time spend just floating about, sucking energy from any passing human or buko, they can assume a humanoid form that look like a less gross version of the infected from The Last of Us. In this form they continue draining energy from others, feeding always off of others."

"The natural attacks of a Symbiote are acid, spore, spore burst, spore bomb, ingrain, leech seed, sweet scent, sleep powder, lust dust, gender dust, honey, sweet honey, absorb, giga drain, and attach (for temporarily latching onto others and draining massive amounts of energy very quickly). The enhancements to children of a Symbiote are plant and poison affinity, poison resistance, spore resistance, and innate fungal sense."

"Next is the Parasyte, the parasitic buko. This pure bug type is something of an odd case. It has no real attacks, and has no body other than an amorphous mass of blackness. It roams around in dark caves, searching for a host. If it find a human, it'll attach to them and drain them dry, leaving their corpse behind to continue searching, as only a buko can be a permanent host."

"A buko that becomes the host is the host for life, but that isn't necessarily bad. The amount of energy they take is hardly noticeable, as by the time they've finished connecting themselves, they're less like a parasite and more like an actual part of the body, though they still have their own mind and can speak telepathically to their host. They increase all the buko's stats and existing powers, even ramping up small special powers. One Tigermouse that inexplicably knew confusion before getting a Parasyte had full scale psychic powers after getting one. What's more, while they are always attached to the buko, the form they take varies. They can assume the form of any style of clothing the host wants, even turning into bondage gear for more submissive buko, as well as temporarily act as a direct weapon. In a way, it's funny; the Symbiote is more like a parasite, and the Parasyte is more symbiotic."

"And that's it, the Symbiote and Parasyte! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in on the ground breaking installment of the Bukodex!"


	35. Digger boy and Cudildo

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm miner Alex, and today we're looking and two of the more interesting ground type buko. It's Digger boy and Cudildo!""Digger boy is, appropriately enough, the digging buko. They're the most common ground type buko for humans to threshold into, and yet the transition can usually be quite rough for someone, because there's very little visible indication that the human is becoming a Digger Boy until their skin starts to match the dirt in texture and their bodies start sinking into the ground."

"On that subject, the Digger boy's most unique trait is that he doesn't exactly dig. It's more that he swims through the ground. For reasons still not fully understood by researchers, the rocks and dirt behave like liquid against the Digger boy, making them able to sink directly into the ground or move underground as easily as through air."

"They can usually control this power and decide when and when not to use it, but there have been some cases of Digger boys going to sleep on the ground and waking up hundreds of feet underground, which is why it's advices to make sure they sleep in a tent, in their bukoball, or otherwise away from the ground."

"The natural attacks of a Digger boy are dig, tackle, wall clench, hard thrust, slash, mud-slap, pretty wink, and quake. The enhancements to children of a Digger boy are tough skin, ground affinity, and night vision."

"If a Digger boy is trained well enough, than a strong orgasm will trigger their evolution into a Dig man, the stronger digging buko. All the things said about Digger boys apply here, though they have more control over their ground swimming power and they move even faster when underground."

"The natural attacks of the Dig man are tremor, fissure, earthquake, rock throw, stone palm, hard knuckle, rock cock, drigger thrust, quake thrust, and cave sex (a special attack wherein the Dig man pulls a sex battle opponent underground to fuck them). The enhancements to children of a Dig man are ground affinity, increased strength, night vision, tough skin, and increased speed."

"The other buko we'd like to talk about today is the rather sad Cudildo, the lone bone buko. This buko is a curious one, as it can appear in two forms. It can occur naturally like any other buko, either born feral or threshold from a human, but it can also be formed whenever a buko of any kind with a delta, beta, or alpha bond with their tamer, was left with their tamer murdered. The intense desire for revenge will cause the buko to evolve into the Cudildo."

"Cudildos that are evolved from another buko look mostly the same as their previous form, though they lose any extra appendage they might have had, such as wings, extra arms, or claws. They gain the skull mask and four foot long bone club that is used by normal Cudildos. The skull mask cannot be removed from the Cudildo's face by anyone but themselves, at least while they're alive, and the bone club, which appears to spontaneously form upon evolving or threshold/be present with them at birth, and is used as a deadly weapon, resourceful tool, and surprisingly effective sex toy."

"Those born through evolution will have almost no sex drive whatsoever, devoting all their time and attention to revenge, while a normal Cudildo has a decent is slightly low libido."

"The natural attacks of the Cudildo is bone club, bone-rang, skull bash, rage, hard thrust, bone penetration, deep thrust (only with bone toy). Enhancements to children of a Cudildo are increased strength, increased durability, and ground affinity."

"Those born or thresheld into Cudildo will evolve with training, while those that are evolved through tragedy only evolve after they take their revenge on their tamer's killer and are helped out of the depression they sink into after completing that task. Regardless, the result is a Marowhack, the loyal bone buko."

"These buko are considered the most loyal in the world, more than any canine buko or programmable buko. They will follow their tamer to the ends of the earth and back, and fight for them the entire way. They also get a massive, unexpected spike in libido from low to non-existent as a Cudildo, to extremely high as a Marowhack. They love sex, especially with their tamer."

"The natural attacks of the Marowhack are bone rush, double bone, driller thrust (both with and without bone), quake thrust, sex-rang, and wall clench. Enhancements to children of a Marowhack are increased speed, increased strength, ground affinity, and strong loyalty."

"And that's it, the Digger boy and Cudildo lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko lines, what kind of buko lines you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next shocking installment of the Bukodex!"


	36. Michaelmite

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm engineer Alex, and today we're talking about one of the more well known electric type buko. It's Michaelmite!"

"Michaelmite is the bipolar magnet buko, an electric/steel type that uses his natural magnetic powers to spend most of their time floating in the air. They look mostly humanoid, but their hands and feet are in the form of half-spheres that can be used to focus their magnetic powers on a specific target. The magnet hands and feet can temporarily form normal hands and feet, or dense gloves and boots for combat."

"In addition, they have three or four small mechanical devices that orbit them and are often used as weapons.""One final trait of the Michaelmite is their universal bipolarism. The personalities differ from buko to buko, and some may be more compelled towards happiness or sorrow, but all of this breed are known for suddenly switching from one to the other and remaining in it for long periods of time. Tamers with lots of patience and attention can get them through this, but there's no way passed it alone."

"The natural attacks of a Michaelmite are spark, shockwave, metal punch, heavy stomp, lightning punch, take down, Yoink! (an attack where they pull in metal objects, including enemy weapons, with a pulse of magnetic energy), Satellite strike (where they send the orbiting mechanisms around them at an enemy as projectiles), and Sat-canon (where they launch one of the satellites with as much concentrated force as they can, trading accuracy for high power). Enhancements to children of a Michaelmite are steel skin, electrical affinity, magnetism control, and enhanced endurance."

"When a Michaelmite is given a thunder stone, or exposed to something that causes a drastic and sudden change in their magnetic field, they evolve into a Magnustun, the three in one buko. On the plus side, they lose their bipolarism. On the down side, they trade it for full on split personalities, three in total. The exact nature of the different personalities vary, but they're always drastically different from each other. They can still function, if their tamer takes the time to help him with his different personalities."

"The natural attacks of a Magnustun are iron defense, static body, mag bomb, twin satellite (allowing him to fire two satellite projectiles instead of one), and Get over here! (like Yoink! But specifically targeting steel type or armored buko to drag them over). The enhancements to children of a Magnustun are steel or electric affinity, magnetic control, or increased endurance."

"The final evolution of this line comes when a tamer is able to understand the Magnustun's three personalities and help him reach some point of mental peace and clarity. When they do this, the evolution into the Mech Doll, the mechanical servant buko, is formed."

"The personality of the Mech Doll, the buko's final, fully formed personality, will be the combination of the three he had as a Magnustun, and thus will often be unique to them and them alone."

"The Mech Doll's skin is the closest most material buko ever get to seeming perfectly human, reacting to the environment just like normal, non-metallic skin, but still being resistant to damage."

"The natural attacks of a Mech Doll are thunder, gentle static, shocking clench, thunder thrust, thunderbolt, lightning shield, mag throw, satellite 3 (sending all three satellites at the target at once), and sat blade (forming blades from the satellites and sending them at a target). Enhancements to children of a Mech Doll are steel or electrical affinity, increased endurance, magnetic control, and increased strength."

"And that's it, the Michaelmite line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, tell us what kind of buko you'd like to see in the reviews, and check in for the next magical installment of the Bukodex!"


	37. Guy-dra and Storm Gale

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm legend hunter Alex, and today we're looking at two legendaries that were created for the purpose of war. Yes, we know, all the legendaries were technically created for war, but these two take the whole thing up a notch or twelve. It's Guy-dra and Storm Gale."

"Guy-dra is the legendary multiheaded buko. Created to be the strongest legendary in the world (though later outdone by other legendary buko), this buko stands a terrifying twenty one feet tall. It is assumed that, like most all legendaries, Guy-dra can shrinks down to a smaller size for taming, but he's never been seen doing so."

"Guy-dra's body is covered in violet scales. All soft enough to mimic skin, but denser than diamond. His arms and legs and even eight foot long tail are strong lift several tons by themselves, and his wings can let him fly for days on end."

"But let's not beat around the bush we all know the main attraction to Guy-dra so to speak. His thirteen heads! Only one actually conscious mind, but thirteen heads, each with a different elemental power."

"The dragon type head is the main head, the one he most commonly speaks from. In addition, he has a psychic, poison, water, fighting, fire, plant, electricity, ground, rock, steel, dark, and ghost type heads, each with colors mirroring their element."

"Like most all legendaries, Guy-dra appears to be immortal, or at the very least immune to aging. She also cannot be copied by buko Dikdo, or by a Mimicall's illusion. The only attack that he is certain to have is Omega drain, an ability allowing him to take all the energy for miles into his body. Aside from that, it's speculated that Guy-dra could learn, or possibly even already has learned, every elemental attack in the world, with the exception of ice type attacks. Ice still seems to give Guy-dra trouble. With his base being dragon type, he's still weak to it in spite of his many other elements."

"Storm Gale is the legendary storm titan buko. We made a mistake giving the info on Kyron before, because he was one of the four titan buko, and all four should really have been talked about together. Since the damage is done already, we may as well talk about the second of them now."

"Storm Gale didn't have any attacks, not as we know them. Instead. He just had a powerful, innate control over the weather. Yes, there are many attacks we know of that effect the weather, sunny day, rain dance, squall, etc, but the effects of Storm Gale's abilities actually last, really affecting the world around him.""

Storm Gale doesn't get along with the other titans. Being the technical weakest of the four, it's easy to understand by. More on that in other entries."

"And that's it, two more of the buko legendaries. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and check in for the next titanic installment of the Bukodex!"


	38. Ty-phoon and Mountaintide

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm titan hunter Alex, and today we're looking at the last two of the fou titan buko. It's Ty-phoon and Mountaintide!"

"Hundreds of feet tall, more lizard than humanoid, and created specifically for destruction and nothing else, Ty-phoon, the legendary engine of destruction buko, is the most mindless of the titan buko. Where the others have been seen talking to humans and even shrinking down to roughly human sized forms for taming whenever it pleased them, Ty-phoon has never been recorded doing so, or doing anything other than destroying things and vanishing into the deepest parts of the ocean and awaiting for the right time to wake and attack humanity again."

"Attacks for this titan include hyper beam, typhoon, tsunami, thunder, fire blast, fissure, earthquake, and his most powerful attack: ebony void, an attack that creates a temporary mini black hole that absorbs everything in a mile or so radius before collapsing in on itself and exploding like a bomb. No enhancements have been known, as again, there've never been any children of Ty-phoon. Some claim that this titan is long dead, or perhaps that's just what they would prefer to believe, as that way they don't have to fear the lizard monster waiting below the waves to lay waste to the world."

"Mountaintide is the legendary rock titan buko. Like the others he was created explicitly for destruction, being nothing more than a hundred foot tall statue roughly in humanoid male form. He was sighted as being the most unintelligent of the four titan buko, though unlike Ty-phoon, he must have at least been closer to humanity/other pokegirls in mindset, as there was at least one instance of him shrinking down to an eight foot tall form for sex. It came directly before the massive buko went off into the mountains, never seen again no matter how hard we look."

"Mountaintide uses no actual attacks, just brawls and throws heavy objects, that might not sounds very imposing, but considering the buko's size, believe us, it's more than enough cause to be afraid. Enhancements to the children of Mountaintide were/would be extreme toughness, extreme strength, rock affinity, ground affinity, and legendary qualities (ageless, and un-copyable)."

"And that's it, with these two, Storm Gale and Kyron, we've done all four of the titan buko. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see next, and check in for the next resurrected installment of the Bukodex!"


	39. Legendary Dogs

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm shrine keeper Alex, and today we're going over the three buko born naturally and reborn into legendarys buko. It's Hentai, Sweetcock, and Rawcock!"

"Hentai is the neo-legendary volcano vixxen buko. During a rebellion in the middle of the war that first caused buko, a temple was set on fire and the tamer inside killed with his buko. Sexibi and Whore-oh worked together to revive the three buko into the neo-legendarys. The first was a normal Vixxen before being killed, and was revived into Hentai, a much taller and sexier version of himself with near godlike sexual stamina and the power to halt the flow of lava. He travels regions, protecting the world from volcanic mishaps and occasionally stopping to enjoy a taming with some nice tamers, regardless of gender as they seem bisexual, though he dislikes actually being caught most of the time."

"Hentai's observed attacks have been tackle, quick attack, fire charge, fire spin, fire ball, ember, flame thrower, volcanic roar, fire blast, take down, burning hands, warm paws, warm embrace, inner heat, wall clench, hot cock, hard thrust, rapid thrust, quake thrust, sexy aura, and wrestle."

"The second of the three buko who was killed that night in the temple was a Lupa, revived now into Sweetcock, the neo-legendary hurricane howler. Much larger and faster with a sleeker appearance and the ability to run across water, direct water flow, and purify tainted water. He travels the world keeping the waters clean and the humans protected from aquatic disasters. He's quite a reclusive buko, having taken only a few lovers, all of whom have been reported female, confirming a heterosexual nature."

"Sweetcock's observed attacks has been growl, bite, slash, yowl, tackle, protect, water pulse, rain dance, surf, water tower, ice beam, mist, blizzard, ice wall, hard thrust, rapid thrust, slick stroke, probing tongue, wave thrust, and water cock."

"The final of the three buko killed in the burning temple was a Sparkanine, reborn now as Rawcock, the neo-legendary thunder fang buko. Bigger and bulkier, with the power to generate electricity and stop or start thunder storms with his roars, he travels the world maintaining the world's power and the protecting it form dangerous weather. He has been noted to enjoy the occasional taming, though only with males."

"Rawcock's observed attacks are slash, take down, bite, quick attack, thundershock, thunderbolt, volt tackle, static barrier, thunder roar, wall clench, hard thrust, rapid thrust, shocking tongue, shocking thrust, thunder thrust, and pleasure jolt."

"And that's it, the three revived legendary buko. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what you'd like like to see next time, and tune in for the next momentous installment of the Bukodex!"


	40. Scylar, Sexmet, Hild, Analbus, and Cocoo

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm legend hunter Alex and today we're covering all the remaining buko legendarys. It's Scylar, Sexmet, Hild, Analbus, and Cocooner."

"Starting with Scyllar, the legendary sea fiend buko. Originally created to attack the enemy army by water, this legendary was a terror for his ability to shift from its massive, monstrous form into a beautiful humanoid that lured men and women alike to the shores only to be attacked by it and its allies, and was even known to enjoy sex with some of his victims before the attack, and even forget the attack altogether if they enjoy themselves enough. In its combative form, it grows to roughly fifteen feet in size with twelve tentacles replacing his legs. After the war, he retreated to the water, and little is known about where he is now or what he's doing."

"Scyllar's currently known attacks are water spear, water tower, hydro pump, tidal wave, rain, draining rain, water golem, whirlpool, mirror image, lust dust, toxic, slow venom, stop sting, vertigo venom, hot sting, paralyze poison, wrap, crushing wrap, water god, probing tendrils, water cock, tidal thrust, wall clench, and slick stroke."

"Sexmet is the legendary dark feline buko. Created as Bastion's brother to be his guardian against threats that couldn't be sated by sex. Bastion and Sexmet have been seen living together or living apart, as their relationship with each other is in a constant state of flux do to their polar opposite views on the world."

"Sexmet's currently known attacks are tail slap, Tackle, meteor punch, scratch, pummel, roundhouse kick, roar, fury swipes, agility, slash, sabre claw, parry, sword dance, deflect, reflect, power bolt, mana bolt, mystic bolt, recover, teleport, making it one of the only legendarys to have literally no sex battle abilities."

"Hild is the legendary demoness buko. Created to be an extremely powerful warrior, Hild was smarter than his creator expected. When he realized the war was lost, he ran away, hiding and training his magical power. By the time he came back, the war was over, and Hild was one of the most powerful magic users in existence, having invented magical powers unknown even to the likes of Sexibi, though he still harbors an intense fear of death; unique for a legendary."

"Hild's currently known attacks are glare, leer, nightshade, mass energy drain, reflect, absorb, imitate, burst, energy blade, power bolt, force bolt, and a slew of spells too numerous to list."

"Analbus is the legendary god of death buko. Resembling a tall anthro jackal, the buko lives almost entirely within the spirit world, helping lost souls on their way to the afterlife and making sure spirits don't find their way back. He isn't infallible, and he isn't even necessarily on humanity's side either. In fact, it's suspected that Analbus doesn't have a side, just a job that he does quite well. Maintaining the world of the dead. There have been reports of him accepting taming from humans, but it's difficult to confirm."

"Analbus's currently known attacks are nightshade, phantom blade, illusion, invisibility, phase, and possess. When present in his physical form, he can also use evil wind, noxious wind, soothing mist, and transcend blade."

"Lastly and possibly most unsettling is Cocooner, the legendary genetics factory buko. This buko is responsible for basically every new breed of buko since the end of the war thousands of years ago. It can generate new life by absorbing the old, and as a result has a tendency to feed on other buko and humans to use their matter to make new breeds. This seems to be his only purpose or ambition, and he pursues it viciously."

"Cocooner has four different forms. The first is a traveling form that seems to resemble a giant black moth able to fly for days on end. The second is the gathering form which it uses to collect more bodies for buko creation. In this form is resembles a massive ant-like insect with powerful claws for cutting and grabbing. Its third form is its favorite to be in, its creation form. Resembling a giant cocoon, unable to move and nearly impossible to damage, in this form it uses the matter collected in gathering form to create."

"The final form was surprising. Called the communication form, Cocooner takes the form of a decently attractive humanoid. While Cocooner doesn't require taming, he has been known to, though there is rarely actual emotion involved in it."

"The attacks of Cocooner vary depending on his form. In travelling form, he can use withered winds, wing buffet, squall, vortex, super cyclone, and poison powder. In gathering form: quadsting, string shot, sleeping powder, lust dust, poison powder, toxic sting, poison tongue, and poison coat. He has no attacks in communication or creation mode,. Regardless of his form, he can release a frequency that is inaudible, but allows the buko to pass through an area completely unseen and unheard by anyone in the area, hence his avoiding detection so easily."

"And that's it, the last of the buko legendarys!" "Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds you'd like to see next, and to check in for the next underestimated installment of the Bukodex!"


	41. Magicock and Feeblad

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fishermen Alex, and today we're looking at the two buko who between them represent the concept of unlocking one's potential. It's Magicock and Feeblad!"

"Magicock is the magical fish buko, a magic and water type with a body someone resembling a merman, but with the ability to turn his fish tail into legs to be on land when necessary. Because their bodies and physical attack, defense, speed, and potential is fairly low, they're thought of as only useful for their evolution, and even then risky to keep. The fact is though, Magicock can be extremely useful without evolving. Firstly because of the fact that each holds a pocket dimension roughly the size of a small bedroom, and because they can become extremely talented with magic if given time and training."

"The natural attacks of a Magicock are splash, cute look, tackle, and spellwork. By themselves they'll only know one or two water based spells, but can learn any number of spells with the right environment. Enhancements to children of a Magicock are water affinity and strong magical affinity."

"Those that do wish to evolve their Magicock do so by intense physical training and lots of patience. Their reward is a Garydose, the sea serpent buko. Unlike Magicock, which are frustrating because they can fail no matter how hard they try, a Garydose is frustrating because, well, they hate basically everything they see. People, buko, animals, plants, stationary objects. There's no such thing as a happy Gary-dose, only those that are calm enough to not attack."

"You might ask why anyone would want to evolve their buko if the result was something so angry and so upset by default. Well, the fact is that many tamers just don't care how their buko feels, just whether or not they're strong; and a Gary-dose is certainly powerful. Sending one out in battle is thought to be an almost assured victory, but the buko won't be happy about winning or being sent out or really ever be happy again."

"Gary-dose are actually bounty buko because of their rage. Reporting a feral Gary-dose yields $10, 000, a capture and taming is $100, 000, and a confirmed kill is $500, 000."

"The natural attacks of a Garydose are whirlpoool, tidal wave, chomp, dragon rage, hydro pump, hyper beam, twister, and dragon breath. No sex battle moves because in their combative form they're little more than massive serpents. Enhancments to children of a Garydose are water affinity, dragon affinity, scales, increased strength, and increased durability."

"Feeblad is the highly unattractive buko. Pure water type unlike Magicock, though incredibly similar to the other buko, save for the fact that Feeblad tend to be covered in grime, muck, and seem intent on remaining as ugly as they can get themselves. They're much harder to find than a Magicock, as they hide deep underwater in the mud, at the bottoms of ponds and lakes."

"They resist any attempt to clean or pretty them up, fighting back shockingly strongly against it foat first until they quickly run out of energy and simply give in, an incredible unsettling thing to see to say the least."

"Many are confused as to why Feeblads resist being turned attractive. You see, the moment a Feeblad sees themself as attractive, they immediately evolve, and there seems to be some sort of instinct programmed into the Feeblad breed to be terrified of their own evolution. Some aren't sure why, but others claim that upon evolution, they won't be turned into their new form, but replaced by it, destroyed in mind and body and turned into something that isn't themselves. It's thought to be just a crazy paranoia, but it's worth noting that when a Feeblad evolves, their personality is completely, one hundred percent changed, to the point that they even lose most of their memories and no trace of the Feeblad remains."

"The natural attacks of a Feeblad are tackle, flail, bubble, water gun, mud slap, and wall clench. Enhancements to children of a Feeblad are none. Children of Feeblads have very rarely shown any blood gifts or curses, and when they do its more likely to come from the mother's genetics than the Feeblad's."

"Now, if it's actually possible that a Feeblad that the tamer knew and loved is completely destroyed and replaced with a different buko, why would they want to evolve them? The short answer is that the evolution, Mr. Lotic, is considered one of the few buko that perfectly balances being sexy and powerful, making it more than worth the trade in most people's minds. He's known as the divinely attractive dragon-esque buko. They love showing off their power and looks, and can easily become vain if not kept in check. They're care free and up for nearly any kind of taming, but are likely confused by mentions of events from when they were a Feeblad, and their opinions now may directly contradict their former views."

""The natural attacks of a Mr. Lotic are water tower, hydro pump, hyper beam, water pulse, water kick, dragonbreath, pretty wink, aura barrier, dazzle, ensnaring kiss, cupid's bow, angel eyes, blow kiss, long tongue, probing tongue, phantom touch, wall clench, tidal thrust, water cock, and slick stroke; making them amazing at combat and sex battles. Enhancements to children of Mr. Lotics are increased agility, water affinity, dragon affinity, sexual aura, and enhanced endurance."

"And that's it, the Magicock and Feeblad lines. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, let us know what kind of buko you want to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next penetrating installment of the Bukodex!"


	42. Dildon

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelze," "And I'm sex battler Alex and today we're going over one of the few sex only buko. It's Dildon!"

"Dildon is the embarrassing buko, a short normal type characterized by their ability to summon a simple wooden dildo. Not only do they use this to great effect during sex battles, it's also their biggest kink in the bedroom, and they won't be happy if they can't use it on their tamer or at least their buko brothers. They're known as the embarrassing buko because they seem embarrassed by their ability, even when their tamers aren't; which they often are."

"The natural attacks of the Dildon are wall clench, hard thrust, summon dildo, and wood pecker. The enhancements to children of a Dildon are dildo summoning, increased endurance, and increased toughness."

"Enough training and taming will eventually cause a Dildon to evolve into a Dildoron, the sex toy expert buko. Much more confident in their powers now, they don't try hiding it, and are able to summon far more than just a dildo now. From vibradors and handcuffs to lubricant and paddles, if it qualifies as a sex toy, they can summon it, and with training can summon multiples of it as well."

"The natural attacks of a Dildorn are spank, lust dust, 'this'll feel good', erotic kiss, deep thrust, rapid thrust, gender dust, and summon toys. The enhancements to children of a Dildoron are special skill with sex toys, ability to summon them, increased endurance and toughness, and poison resilience oddly enough, as Dildoron is actually a normal/poison type; hence the dust attacks."

"With more training and a focus on penetration attacks, the Dildoron will evolve into a Dildo King, the twin cock buko. Named for their special ability 'double climax', which they learn immediately upon evolving and allows them to summon a second cock. They can summon far more toys that last for far longer, controlling them even without touching them."

"The natural attacks of a Dildo King are relaxing gaze, enlarge, reduce, hard knuckle, driller thrust, call me king, and double climax. The enhancements to children of Dildo Kings are increased strength, toughness, and endurance, special skill with sex toys and even the power to summon them, resistance to poison, and rarely the double climax ability will be passed on to the child, either resulting in a futa or a D-girl if the child is female, or in a male who can summon a second cock at will, or one who just always has two."

"And that's it, the Dildon line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next infested installment of the Bukodex!"


	43. Annt, Buzzbro, and Wasp

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bug catcher Alex and today we're looking at the hive style buko. It's Annt, Buzzbro, and Wasp!"

"We won't discuss the individual personalities and traits of the buko very much here, because the fact is that, with two exceptions that we'll talk about at the end, all of these buko behave the same way. They live in massive colonies in the wilderness and gradually expand their territory. They capture female humans for the king of the hive to impregnate to keep the hive populated, or just capture other buko and use a special ability of the king to transform them into the drone soldier. There's only every one king per colony that is chosen immediately before the king's death, by the king. The drone buko are very hive minded, and while they can be captured by tamers and made to develop individual personalities, none are like that in the wild. The drone buko are as follows."

"The Annt, the industrious buko, with a red exoskeleton and the natural attacks of chomp, dig, sweet scent, and wrestle, and the enhancements of increased strength and bug affinity to children."

"The Wasp, the swarm buko with a thin fast moving insect wings, a yellow coloration, and the natural attacks of sting, quick attack, whistle, double sting, tri-sting, air recovery, dash, blur, rapid sting, high speed, quickturn, poison, poison powder, and poison mist, and the enhancements of increased speed, venom resistance, wings, and bug affinity for children."

"Buzzbro, the swarm warrior buko with three retractable stingers, more humanoid and attractive bodies than the Wasps, and the natural attacks of sting, double sting, tri-sting, rapid sting, air recovery, honey, sweet honey, honey syrup, stop sting, berserk sting, hot sting, silence sting, blur, quickturn, and dash, and the enhancements of increased durability and endurance, high venom tolerance, wings, and stingers for children."

"The king buko are as follows."

"Annt King, the industrial king buko. These buko end up looking nothing like their drones, actually looking extremely attractive and human. Probably because it would need to in order to please the massive harem of lovers they keep in the wild to keep the colony populated. Their lust is extreme, their strength in immense, and they can control every Annt in the colony with a thought. Their natural attacks are sweet scent and Command Annts, and the enhancements to their children, on the rare occasions when they're domesticated and they have human children that is, are wings, aura of command, enhanced strength, and the power to appoint Annt Kings, which is the only way a domestic Annt will ever evolve."

"Wasp King, the swarm warlord buko. They're bodies become more human, but their features remain insectoid, and their minds grow even more frenzied, driving them to seek territorial expansion. They are bounty buko, with $10, 000 for a confirmed sighting, and $800, 000 for a confirmed kill. Their natural attacks are sting, rapid sting, high speed, black sky, poison mist, poison mask, slow venom, stop sting, paralyzation poison, vertigo venom, berserk sting, blinding poison, hot sting, sleep venom, silence sting, itchy sting, zombie poison, and the enhancements to their few human children are enhanced speed, strength, and poison resistance."

"Buzz King, king bee buko. Much more human like than the Buzzbro, and friendly a tad bulky, these buko command the hive with intelligence and try to show mercy when possible, though many times they feel that mercy isn't an option. They gain only a few new attacks: erotic kiss, ensnaring kiss, enslaving kiss, royal syrup, and royal honey. The few human children they might give are known to have the enhancements of flight, stigners, resistance to venom and seduction attacks, and control over Buzzbro."

"As mentioned before there are two exceptions. The first is the Whorenet, the war insect buko. A Wasp that is captured by a tamer and exposed to battle stress will evolve into a Whornet, officially breaking free of their hive mind mentality and becoming deadly powerful, and rather sexy, humanoid insect warriors able to summon poisonous spike darts from their armor and the ability to fight with swords or daggers to replace their stingers, which they lose upon evolution. Their natural attacks are poison powder, needle shot, poison mask, sword dance, sword wave, quick hit, spin-cut. Enhancements to children of a Whorenet are enhanced strength and durability, resistance to venom, wings, and affinity with a blade."

"And finally the second exception we mentioned is the Killerbro, the defending bee buko. Occasionally a Buzz King will decide to take body guards, and to do so he will evolve a Buzzbro into a Killerbro, breaking them free of the hivemind and increasing their intelligence and strength. They are bonded to their king, only leaving them if they are given away to a tamer as a gift, which some Buzz King have been known to do for a tamer who charmed them. It is not recommended that one try and capture a wild Killerbro without being gifted one.

"Not even a level five taming cycle, which is supposed to be a complete and total memory wipe that leaves nothing but loyalty to the tamer, can erase the Killerbro's bond to the Buzz King. They will always try to escape and return to the hive, and if they think they won't be able to, they will attempt to kill themselves. In spite of this, if gifted to a tamer, they will view the tamer they are given to with the exact same level of loyalty and never betray them or attempt to leave."

"The natural attacks of a Killerbro are sting, double sting, tri-sting, rapid sting, air recovery, honey, stop sting, berserk sting, hot sting, silence sting, blur, quickturn, dash, cut, slash, harden, sleep powder, seismic toss, dark blade, toxic blade, and pin missile. Enhancements to children of a Killerbro are increased endurance, durability, and strength, wings, stingers, and immunity to venom."

"And that's it, all the swarm buko! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind you'd like to see in the future, and to tune in for the next vulpine installment of the Bukodex!"


	44. Kitsune

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Kitsune tamer Alex, and today we'll be looking at most one of the sexiest buko in the Kanto region. It's Kitsune!"

"Before we can talk about the Kitsune though, we need to talk about the Vulpal, the young vixxen buko. This fire type, much like the Pia was discovered after the Peekaboo and Rai, was discovered after the Vixxen breed. At this stage they're a bit timid in nature, but more outgoing and energetic once tamed and in a harem, good in a fight and a sex battle, but only with so much possible skill."

"The natural attacks of a Vulpal are tackle, scratch, tail slap, leap, bite, fireball, flamethrower, warm paws, and wall clench. Enhancements to children of a Vulpal are increased senses, speed, and minor fire affinity."

"With enough training, or a Fox E-medal if you're impatient, a Vulpal will evolve into a Kitsune, the mischievous fox buko. Their fire typing turns pure normal and their fur becomes much lighter in color. They lose whatever timidness they might have had in exchange for even more energy for sex and combat."

"The natural attacks of a Kitsune are pummel, pretty wink, sexy dance, ember, warm embrace, and quick thrust. Enhancements to children of a Kitsune are are increased sight, hearing, and smell senses, as well as increased speed and agility."

"From Kitsune form, there are four possible evolutions, only three of which we'll go into today. The first is triggered by a water stone. The result is Foxxsea, the water fox buko. Light blue furred kitsunes with a calmer, slower nature but all the more intensity in moments of passion."

"The natural attacks of a Foxxsea are bubble, water gun, water barrier, quick attack, slick stroke, wave thrust, and water cock. Enhancements to children of a Foxxsea are enhanced hearing and smelling senses, water affinity, and a constant aura of calm."

"An ice crystal will turn a Kitsune into a Hoarfoxx, the ice fox buko. This buko is much more serious than his other possible evolutions, always having eyes on the prize and always following his prey regardless of the danger."

"The natural attacks of a Hoarfoxx are ice ball, ice shard, ice beam, blizzard, mist, ice armor, inner cold, and cold cock. Enhancements to children of a Hoarfoxx are increased sight and sense of smell, as well as ice affinity and increased agility."

"And finally today, a psy-crystal will evolve a Kitsune into a Psyvyx, the psy-warrior buko. These are the most immediately intelligent of the kitsune evolutions, and ironically the quickest to join in a brawl. They love a good fight, though seem to consider their psychic attacks a last resort."

"The natural attacks of a Psyvyx are gatling kick, gatling punch, stone palm, chi blast, foresight, agility, psychic, heal, aura barrier, teleport, mimic, aura sensation, and phantom touch. Enhancements to children of a Psyvyx are increases senses, strength, speed, agility and psychic affinity."

"And for now, that's it! The first big chunk of the Kitsune line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and check in for the next blazing installment of the Bukodex!"


	45. Vixxen

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fire breather Alex, and today we're wrapping up the Kitsune line with its last three evolutionary forms. It's Vixxen!"

"Vixxen is the fornicating fox buko, a fire type anthro fox with lovely blonde fur. They blast fire attacks and move with skill and allure, making them wonderful for combat and sex battles. They have a tendency of getting easily distracted, but the behavior can be trained out of them if given proper motivation to overcome them, as most buko can be really."

"The natural attacks of a Vixxen are tackle, quick attack, ignite, fire ball, ember, flamethrower, warm paws, burning hands, hot cock, hard thrust, inner warmth, warm embrace, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Vixxen are increased sensed, fire affinity, increased agility, and fur."

"A Vixxen given a fire stone will evolve into a Foxx, the vivacious vulpine buko. An even sexier buko that focuses more on fire special attacks and even better at sex attacks. They're better at focusing on things for combat and sex battles, and are more easily trained in Vixxen form before they're given the fire stone to evolve them."

"The natural attacks of a Foxx are fire spin, fire sniper, pummel, slash, fury swipes, fire punch, flame kick, flame floor, soft paws, aura soft, strong grip, burning thrust, rapid thrust, driller thrust, pretty wink, angel eyes, sexy dance, and sweet talk. The enhancements to children of a Foxx are enhanced senses, fire affinity, increased endurance, and increased agility."

"And if a Vixxen is given a heavy metal item and exposed to battle stress, they'll evolve into a Tank Vixxen, the fire arms fox buko. This fire/steel type is still just as sexual as its previous forms, but now more aggressive, enjoying rough, dominant taming. They're fairly intense about all things really, and focus their fire through a summoned weapon of a flame thrower. In fact, their greatest kink is fucking or riding their tamer while their flame thrower is aimed at their face. They...usually don't actually fire. Usually."

"The natural attacks of a Tank Vixxen are iron defense, metal sound, iron tail, metal claw, pecks of steel, summon weapon (flame thrower), napalm, fire wall, fire floor, fire blast, iron cock, iron clench, melting thrust, call me king, dirty talk, and take down. Enhancements to children of a Tank Vixxen are steel affinity, fire affinity, dominant aura, enhanced durability, enhanced senses, and vulpine features."

"And that's it, the entire Kitsune line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next deep sea installment of the Bukodex!"


	46. Tentacock

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fishermen Alex and today we're going out to sea to find the breed of most annoying sea dwelling buko known to tamer. It's Tentacock!"

"Tentacock is the jellyfish buko, a water and poison type buko. They're known to have light blue skin and mostly humanoid bodies, albeit with large red bulbs that resemble eyes on their backs along with four or five tentacles along their back. They travel in packs at sea, using their tentacles to ensnare people and buko for food or rape depending on what they're desiring for the most at the time. When tame, their tentacles are quite sensitive, making them useless in sex battles but a useful weak point during taming. They can last for about five hours on land before they need to be submerged again in water to stay healthy."

"The natural attacks of a Tentacock are poison sting, constrict, bubble, bubble beam, current thrust, slick stroke, wall clench, and tentacle bondage. The enhancements to children of a Tentacock are water affinity, poison resistance, and tentacles."

"A Tentacock has two possible evolutions. The natural evolution, brought about by training and taming for long enough, is Testicruel, the scavenger buko. This evolution increases almost double size. No longer small and frail, they are loners in nature with about two dozen tentacles that are less sensitive (unless given special attention during a taming) and thus much better for both combat and sex battles. They're quite aggressive, and enjoy wrestling with their tamer before sex to get them going. They prefer females, but don't mind males. They can last double the time on land without the needing water, but will still need it or they'll dry out."

"The natural attacks of a Testicruel are water gun, poison spray, acid, super sonic, water floor, tentacle lash, hard thrust, tentacle probe, water cock, and wave thrust. The enhancements to the children of a Testicruel are water affinity, poison affinity, increased strength, and tentacles."

"And if the Tentacock is given a water stone before evolving into a Testicruel, they'll instead evolve into a Testikraken, the kraken buko. The buko loses its poison sub typing, but its size, strength, and water powers are all boosted beyond even that of a Testicruel. They have between ten and fifteen tentacles and increase in size to fifteen feet. They are quite territorial, sinking ships that wonder into their territory."

"The natural attacks of a Testikraken are water spear, whirlpool, recover, lust sting, tentacle frenzy, tentacle dance, tentacle probe, water gun, hard thrust, water cock, wave thrust, tidal thrust, and water floor. Enhancements to children of a Testikraken are increased senses, increase strength, water affinity, increased speed, and tentacles."

"And that's it, the Tentacock line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, tell us what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and check in for the next swashbuckling installment of the Bukodex!"


	47. Buttaneer

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm pirate swordsman Alex, and today we're looking at the some of the most aggressive seafaring buko known. It's Buttaneer!"

"Buttaneer is a water type, known as the pirate buko. They're known to live in crews that sail on ships, like a pirate themed version of an Elf Court. They're known to have various different sea animal characteristics, but they rarely change the general abilities and facts about the breed. They prefer their natural claws over weapons, but can still be trained with simple pistols, blades, and other melee weapons. They love rough, wild taming that goes 'as hard as the waves crash', as they've been known to put it."

"The natural attacks of a Buttaneer are slash, fury swipes, bubble, bubblebeam, water gun, water tower, gust, squall, tempest, mirror image, wall clench, hard thrust, wind thrust, current thrust, hydro pump, and water cock. Enhancements to children of a Buttaneer are increased strength, increased endurance, amphibious qualities, and water or flying affinity."

"A Buttaneer has two possible evolutions. If gotten drunk and given an ice crystal, they'll become a Tavern Keeper, the kegger cutie buko. This poison and ice type buko has alcohol integrated into their very being, able to produce it from their lips and lips, as well as form a special brew that mixes a drink with their cum. They're quite funloving, in a constant state on inebriation despite never actually drinking themselves (as alcohol literally flows through their blood) and are alarming good in both sex battles and standard combat if trained for it."

"The natural attacks of a Tavern Keeper are Tackle, ice punch, poison spit, drunken boxing, intoxicate (where they release a could of alcoholic mist), booze blast (an alcoholic version of water gun), dizzy punch, drunken kiss (a forced kiss held as the Tavern Keeper releases a flood of alcohol down the target's mouth, forcing them to drink it all), On the rocks (an ice type version of booze blast), ice clench, cold cock, pretty wink, and daiquiri beam (an alcoholic ice/water version of hydro pump). Enhancements to children of a Tavern Keeper are increased strength, increased attention span/patience, immunity to intoxication, and the ability to generate alcohol."

"For a more directly combat oriented evolution, many tamers prefer to evolve their Buttaneer into a Sea Captain through constant training. The Sea Captain is the commander buko, a water/magic type. Their animalistic features become more pronounced, and they will master up to three (and only three) weapons of melee, blade, or fire arm type. Once they've mastered them, they can summon one or two of them at once from any point in the world."

"The natural attacks of the Sea Captain are manifest weapon single/double, water floor, typhoon, whirlpool, geyser, teleport, hurricane, tidal slide, tidal thrust, and rapid thrust. Enhancements to children of a Sea Captain are increased speed, strength, agility, dexterity, endurance, and intelligence, weapon affinity, water affinity, and possible amphibious qualities."

"And that's it, the Buttaneer line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind you'd like to see in the future, and to tune in for the next chilly installment of the bukodex!"


	48. Frostwhelp and Pimplove

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm ice climber Alex, and today we're going over two of the frostier buko known to lurk in the cold caves of ice. It's Frostwhelp and Pimplove!"

"Frostwhelp is the snow dragon buko, and is unsurprisingly an ice and dragon type. They're usually short and slender with snow white scales, as they're anthro draconics. They work together in small hunting parties of three or four in the wild, attacking fast and hard with their force and ice attacks. They have long flexible tails with blunt tips that can be used as weapons."

"The natural attacks of a Frostwhelp are snow ball, tail whip, tail lash, mist, twister, bite, big snowball, wall clench, hard thrust, cold cock, and inner cold. The enhancements to children of a Frostwhelp are increased senses and durability, draconic features (wings, tails, and scales), and ice type affinity."

"With time, training, and taming a Frostwhelp will evolve into a Frostdrake, the ice dragon buko. No change in typing, and now their small wings are capable of more sustained flight. This, combined with their larger size and powers make them more lone wolf types as opposed to group hunters like their previous forms. In addition, they grow sharp horns and spikes on their formerly blunt tails."

"The natural attacks of a Frostdrake are outrage, dragon dance, dragon breath, ice boulder, ice beam, aurora beam, wing attack, leer, dragon thrust, ice cock, freeze clench, and horn attack. Enhancements to children of a Froskdrake are increased strength, durability, endurance, and senses, ice type affinity, and draconic features (tail, wings, scales, and horns)."

"With even more time, training, and taming, a Frostdrake will evolve into a Frostwyrm, the blizzard dragon buko. Another size boost, and denser scales, making them incredible tankish buko known for use as assault teams. Their libido and body temperature decrease either lower than what they had been in their previous form."

"The natural attacks of a Frostwyrm are ice shard, blizzard, ice armor, ice wall, cold snap, heat drain, dragon claw, blizzard clench, and driller thrust. Enhancements to children of a Frostwyrm are increased strength, durability, endurance, and senses, ice affinity, dragon affinity, and draconic features (tail, scales, wings, and horns)."

"Next to talk about we have Pimplove, the pimped penguin buko. The water type anthro penguin is known for being remarkably 'my way or the high way' buko, refusing taming any all ways save for the one or if you're lucky two ways that he actually likes. They aren't violent, but quite aggravating, and more than willing to bail on a tamer that doesn't do as they want."

"The natural attacks of a Pimplove are bubble, bubblebeam, watergun, leer, glare, wing attack, gust, peck, and scratch. Enhancements to the children of a Pimplove are increased cold resistance and avian features (wings, feathers, beak)."

"With enough time, training, and taming, a Pimplove will evolve into a Primplove, the primping penguin buko. These buko grow larger, stronger, smarter, sexier, an ice typing, and five times more bratty. If you found the Pimplove to be a spoiled rotten buko, you haven't seen nothing yet. The Pimplove was an annoying, demanding, frustrating, but ultimately harmless buko. Primploves can become straight up abusive."

"The natural attacks of a Primplove are mist, ice beam, ice ball, slide kick, double slap and bitch slap. The enhancements to children of a Primplove are increased durability and cold resistance, ice affinity, and avian features (feathers, beak, wings)."

"The final evolution of this line, obtained through even more time, training, and taming, is the Emperorlove, the anti-dragon buko. This buko is one of the sharpest one eighties ever made by an evolution, trading in bird features for draconic features as an ice/dragon type; which makes the buko incredible for taking down other dragon types. Furthermore the formerly frustrating, demanding, and downright abusive behavior becomes kind, gentle, submissive both in and out of bed, and remorseful for things they did in their previous forms."

"The natural attacks of an Emperorlove are ice wall, ice spear, ice shard, dragon claw, dragon rage, angel eyes, blizzard thrust, dragon thrust, dragon rage, wall clench, ice clencher, and harden. The enhancements to children of an Emperorlove are draconic traits, ice affinity, dragon affinity, and increased strength and senses."

"And that's it, the Frostwhelp and Pimplove lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind you'd like to see in the furture, and to check in for the next feathered installment of the bukodex!"


	49. Harpy Boy and Terra Bird

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bird catcher Alex, and today we're going over a couple of the popular flying type buko in the region. It's Harpy Boy and Terra Bird!"

"Harpy Boy is the savage sky fighter buko, a flying type anthro avian that defends its territory from the air. They attack from above aggressively even when they're outmatched as they are fairly overconfident. They actually have hands, as they have winged arms instead of just wings, and occasionally in the wild they'll live in predatory flocks of four or five."

"The natural attacks of a Harpy Boy are tackle, scratch, peck, wing attack, feather shuriken, gust, whirlwind, wall clench, dive strike, and air thrust. The enhancements to children of Harpy Boys are increased strength, increased speed, and avian features (claws or feathers)."

"A Harpy Boy who's trained long and hard enough and found the right stone (usually either a dream stone or angel stone) will evolve into a Harpy Man, the stunning sky dancer buko. The Harpy Man loses many of the unattractive qualities the Harpy Boy had, becoming more attractive, graceful, and more strategic and focused thinkers; though they are even more territorial than before."

"The natural attacks of a Harpy Man are charming look, feather stroke, feather tickle, edge of delight, preen, drill peck, aerial ace, speed storm, driller thrust, flying thrust, and fury swipes. Enhancements to children of a Harpy Man are increased speed, strength, and endurance, as well as avian features (claws, feathers, beak)."

"And finally, a well trained Harpy Man who obtains a king's rock will evolve into a Harpy King, the royal flying buko. Much smarter, faster, stronger, and all around improved upon from the previous forms. They can organize and control a territory of other Harpy forms in the wild, but not with nearly the coordination of something like a Sea Captain crew or an Elf Court."

"The natural attacks of a Harpy King are mach breaker, squall, vortex, feather blizzard, super cyclone, dazzle, pretty wink, feather dance, call me king, royal thrust, hard thrust, and rapid thrust. Enhancements to children of a Harpy King are increased speed, strength, endurance, and stamina, as well as temperature immunity, flying affinity, and avian features (feathers, wings, claws, and beak)."

"And the last buko we'll talk about today is Terra Bird, the elemental bird buko. In the wild, they're born with dull grey feathers and only a weak flying element, as well as a cold, mechanical personality. They gain other elements and as such develop personalities the longer they spend in elemental terrains, training. Their feathers take on the color of their new element, and as such their attacks vary."

"The natural attacks of a standard Terra Bird are peck, scratch, peck, feather shuriken, whirling, wall clench, hard thrust, and gust; the rest varying depending on the element they've adapted through training. The enhancements to children of a Terra Bird are increased agility, avian features (feathers, beak, claws, and wings), flexible elemental auras, and more depending on the adapted element."

"And that's it! The Harpy Boy line and Terra Bird! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next bulky installment of the Bukodex!"


	50. Hotman

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm black belt Alex, and today we're going over the tangleweb of fighting type buko most commonly associated with the Hitman group from pokemon. It's Hotman!"

"Hotman is the martial arts apprentice buko, a pure fighting type that devotes all his time to combat training, refusing to eat, sleep, or tame until a certain amount of training as been met. Their determination can make them amazing fighters, but can also make them quite stubborn to the point that they endanger themselves, and a wise tamer will always keep an eye on them to make sure they don't work themselves to death."

"The natural attack of a Hotman are tackle, quick attack, mega punch, mega kick, double slap, chi strike, double team, leer, weapon combat (occasionally), close combat, hard thrust, and wall clench. Enhancements to children of a Hotman are increased strength, endurance, durability, and fighting affinity."

"The Hotman actually has four different possible evolutions based on how it trains. If it focuses primarily on strength, offense, and fist fighting, it will evolve into Hotmanchan, the fist fighting buko. Their strength and punching power increases immensely, and their minds become that much more focused on training and combat, though their desires in the bedroom increase as well."

"The natural attacks of a Hotmanchan are comet punch, chi blast, pummel, gating punch, dynamic punch, uppercut, tight grip, heavy thrust, rapid thrust, and deep finger. The enhancements to children of a Hotmanchan are increased speed, agility, durability, and strength, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"A Hotmanchan who trains long and hard enough will evolve into a Herochan, the heroic punching buko. They become even larger and stronger, with a pair of leather gloves over their hands to increase their punching power. They have less obsessive minds, able to take interest in more than just combat, training, and sex. During rough sex they enjoy leaving their leather gloves on, taking them off only for intimate, passionate sex, holding their tamer's hands and intertwining their fingers seems to be a strangely intimate gesture to the buko."

"The natural attacks of a Herochan are fire punch, lightning punch, ice punch, mach punch, hyper punch, evade, counter, bullet punch, rapid stroke, power stroke, charming look, force clench, and call me king. The enhancements to children of a Herochan are increased strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, and stamina, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"Should a Hotman focus instead of defense, durability, and kick focused attacks, they'll evolve into a Hotmanlee, the kicking field buko. They're basically the defensive, kick focused carbon copies of the Hotmanchan, though they are slightly more capable of focusing their obsessiveness onto other things, such as jogging, dancing, and gymnastics."

"The natural attacks of a Hotmanlee are low kick, low sweep, double kick, stomp, gating kick, spin kick, heavy thrust, foot grip, rapid thrust, and charming look. The enhancements to children of a Hotmanlee are increased durability, agility, speed, and flexibility, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"A Hotmanlee that trains long and hard enough will evolve into a Herolee, the heroic kicking buko. They are much kinder and less obsessive than their previous form, and have several seemingly innocuous gestures that shouldn't be ignored, less the buko take offense. Among them are brushing legs and rubbing their feet against their tamer as a sign of great affection. Furthermore, while foot, thigh, and rump massages are considered appreciated by the buko, they dislike footjobs and having their asses smacked [can tolerate during sex battles]; though they do enjoy sex in positions that take advantage of their flexible legs."

"The natural attacks of a Herolee are fire kick, ice kick, thunder kick, hyper kick, high kick, rolling kick, chi blast, evade, counter, charming look, force clench, call me king, and jump kick. The enhancements to children of a Herolee are increased speed, durability, agility, strength, and flexibility, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"Should a Hotman focus on speed, agility, evasion, and flexibility, they'll evolve into a Hotmankapo, the acrobatic fighting buko. They hit hard, fast, and gracefully, twirling through the air as though their attack were a performance. In addition, they aren't nearly as obsessive as the Hotmanlee or Hotmanchan, able to focus on other things from the evolution right off the bat."

"The natural attacks of a Hotmankapo are chi blast, zen headbutt, take down, cross chop, low sweep, flip strike, thrash, close combat, rapid thrust, pretty wink, sexy stretch, inner tightness, and smooth stroke. The enhancements to children of a Hotmankapo are increased agility, speed, stamina, endurance, and flexibility, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"A Hotmankapo that trains long an hard enough will evolve into a Herokapo, the heroic acrobat buko. They grow far more attractive and become even more graceful, though with this comes an instinctive arrogance that leads to many rivalries with other buko. Carbonated drinks seem to have an alcoholic effect on them for reasons currently unknown. They enjoy dancing sexually to arouse their tamer, performing lapdances and strip-teases."

"The natural attacks of a Herokapo are backhand, hurricane kick, crush punch, reverse crescent, dodge, extreme speed, dance combat, sexy dance, sweet talk, sexy talk, angel eyes, and hyper clench. The enhancements to children of a Herokapo are increased strength, speed, agility, flexibility, reflexes, durability, and stamina, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"And should a Hotman focus on tanking and the use of weapon combat, they will evolve into a Hotmanwu, the weapon warrior buko. They have a fondness for coffee and are known for most often using a sword, though some may try other weapons, it's rarely ever not a bladed and/or piercing weapon of some kind that they choose to specialize in."

"The natural attacks of a Hotmanwu are weapon use (varries), chi blast, bonk, evade, deflect, close combat, heavy thrust, rapid thrust, and power clench. The enhancements to children of a Hotmanwu are increased strength, speed, agility, endurance, and durability, as well as instinctive weapons proficiency and a fighting type affinity."

"And finally, a Hotmanwu who trains long and hard enough will become a Herowu, the heroic weapons buko. Regardless of the weapon they chose as their signature in previous forms, it is now considered by the buko t be an extension of their body, and they refuse to separate from it, whether their sleeping, fighting, training, bathing, or taming. Many if not all enjoy their taming using their weapon to assist in sex in some way, though how depends largely on the buko and the type of weapon. Very rarely are they masochistic, and it is not recommended that a tamer try cutting their Herowu with a bladed weapon during sex without clearing it with them well beforehand. They can summon their weapon to their hands if disarmed, and can use traditionally sword based techniques even if their weapon isn't a sword, or even a bladed weapon at all."

"The natural attacks if a Herowu are sword dance, sword beam, lighting blade, fire blade, ice blade, rapid strike, charming look, angel eyes, sweet talk, call me king, and hyper clench. The enhancements to children of a Herowu are increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, endurance, instinctive weapons proficiency, weapon summoning, and a fighting type affinity."

"And that's it! The Hotman line. Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next infested installment of the bukodex!"


	51. Venomat and Gypsy

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bug catcher Alex, and today we're looking at a couple of the bugs of the forest. It's Venomat and Gypsy!"

"Venomat is the poison gnat buko, a poison bug type known for their short stature and often distracted nature. They can become extremely focused on one specific thing to the point that they appear to be staring off blankly into space hours after the topic has become irrelevant, or be stirred up into a frenzy by too much commotion all at once. Tamers can train this behavior out of them, but the instincts will always be there."

"The natural attacks of a Venomat are bite, poison bite, string shot, bug bite, poison powder, sleep powder, stun spore, focus energy, wall clench, and daze. The enhancements to children of a Venomat are poison affinity, bug affinity, increased visual senses, sixth sense, and high poison resistance."

"A Venomat that trains long and hard enough will evolve into a Venomister, the poison moth buko. The evolution grows the buko much larger, their features more humanoid, and allows them to grow a pair of wings. They still become easily distracted and overwhelmed, but can more easily pulled back from their obsessive behavior than they could have before."

"The natural attacks of a Venomister are wing attack, gust, lust dust, scale dust, signal beam, infestation, sexy dance, flying thrust, lust venom, toxic, harden, and wing stroke. The enhancements to children of a Venomister are poison affinity, poison resistance, bug affinity, heightened senses, sixth sense, and insect features (antenna, wings, exoskeleton)."

"Next is the Gypsy, the traveling music buko. These buko don't appear to be very insect, looking almost completely human aside from their antennae. They enjoy wearing loose clothing or none at all, as they enjoy showing off their slender, sensual bodies. They travel together in the wild in large caravans, spreading music, dance, and sex wherever they travel, weaving magic into their voices and movements. They love taming under the stars and strict tamers will be constantly at odds with their free spirits."

"The natural attacks of a Gypsy are tackle, take down, evade, honey, song, sexy dance, hard thrust, rapid thrust, wall clench, power clench, smooth stroke, pretty wink, sweet talk and sexy talk. Enhancements to children of a Gypsy are increased agility and grace, bug type affinity, magical song skill, magical dance skill, internal navigation skills, and instinctive escape artistry."

"A Gypsy that trains long and hard enough will find themselves evolving into a Gypsy Moth, the flying music buko. They become much larger, though their sexy, downright feminine, appearance doesn't change much save for spreading large powerful moth wings. In nature, Gypsy Moths watch over the traveling Gypsy caravans from above, protecting them from predators and tamers alike."

"The natural attacks of a Gypsy Moth are lust dust, wing attack, sweet honey, whirlwind, gust, signal beam, angel eyes, heavy thrust, flying thrust, inner tightness, dirty talk, and lapdance. The enhancements to children of a Gypsy Moth are increased strength, speed, agility, durability, and senses, bug affinity, song affinity, dance affinity, trap affinity, and insect features (moth wings and antenna)."

"And that's it, the Venomat and Gypsy lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next rock solid installment of the Bukodex!"


	52. Onyx and Statue

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm mountain climber Alex, and today we're looking at two stone skinned, solid bodied buko of the caves and rocky terrains. It's Onyx and Statue!"

"Onyx is the stone giant buko, standing at anywhere from eight to fifteen feet tall with solid black stone skin. Because of how dense their skin is, they can weigh several hundreds of pounds. Because of how solid their skin is, they prefer not to wear clothing. Sex with them is impossible without either water or softening cream to soften their skin up, or the self soften ability that some Onyx are born with. This is true for all buko listed here today."

"The natural attacks of an Onyx are bide, rock throw, stone palm, slap, pummel, harden, wall clench, stone clench, hard thrust, solid thrust, heavy thrust, stone thrust, quake thrust and tremor thrust. The enhancements to children of an Onyx are increased durability, increased strength, increased size, rock affinity, an stone/armored/dense skin."

"Statue is the living rock buko. Slightly shorter than a normal human with bodies seemingly comprised entirely of stone, these weak buko typically remain still at all times, hiding among ruins where they will appear as nothing more than lifeless carvings and even resorting to cracking off parts of their stone bodies to appear to be damaged statues and thus seem even more lifeless. They can regrow broken stone parts later, but it's still a drastic tactic."

"The natural attacks of a Statue are just tackle and harden, hence their insistence on staying perfectly still until such a time as they are ready to evolve and be capable of more movement and variety. The enhancements to children of Statues, rare though they are, are increased durability, increased strength, increased patience, and rock affinity."

"A Statue that manages to stay still and safe for long enough will evolve naturally into a Marble, the carved stone buko. Taller and stronger, they're capable of much faster movement, intricate thought, and more than just standing around all day. Many tamers who have Marbles use their flake ability (used to repair damage to a body part by flaking off marble chunks and healing) and sell the marble shavings as a living."

"The natural attacks of a Marble are flake, rock throw, stone palm, bear hug, wall clench, pose, hard thrust, and pummel. The enhancements to children of a Marble are increased strength and durability, marble skin, and rock affinity."

"A Marble that trains hard and long enough will become a Jade, the expensive statue buko. As their name would indicate, all the stone of their body becomes jade, making the shavings they let off with flake that much more sellable. They can even remove a full limb from their body and regrow it within a day. It is a disturbing practice, but a lucrative one."

"The natural attacks of a Jade are quake, seismic toss, sharp flake, flake dust, slam, heavy thrust, stone clench, solid thrust, stone thrust, and rock cock. The enhancements to children of a Jade are increased stamina, strength, and durability, as well as dense skin and rock affinity."

"And if a Jade is given a round stone, they'll evolve into the buko line's final form, a Bronze, the metal statue buko. Upon evolution, they are actually gold, both in color and in actual mineral their body is comprised of. After a week, they become silver, before finally settling into a permanent bronze. It is advised that tamers have their Bronze use flake as much as possible to collect the valuable gold and silver chips. The bronze flakes will still be valuable, but not nearly as much as the gold or silver."

"The natural attacks of a Bronze are power drive, metal punch, bronze fist, counter, giant toss, metal thrust, metal clench, driller thrust, iron cock, and charming look. The enhancements to children of a Bronze are increased strength, agility, and stamina, as well as steel type affinity and metal skin."

"And that's it, the Onyx and Statue lines! Be sure to tell us what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next toxic installment of the Bukodex!"


	53. Slutge and Smokey

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm poison brewer Alex, and today we're going over two of the more common poison based buko. It's Slutge and Smokey!"

"Slutge is the poisonous slime buko. His body is composed entirely of purple, poisonous slime. The mere act of touching the buko's dripping slime body will poison the toucher, unless the Slutge gives permission to make contact, and they will reduce the toxicity to practically nothing, which is how they get through tamings; which is good, because they're known to be quite kinky in bed and open to most forms of taming."

"The natural attacks of a Slutge are slap, mud slap, sludge, sludge bomb, toxic, poison mist, pound, headbutt, body slam, wall clench, slime thrust, clone (a small slime clone is generated out of the Slutge's slime. It is not sentient and is quite temporary). Enhancements to children of a Slutge are poison immunity, poison skin, and poison affinity."

"Next up is the Smokey, the smoke buko. This small, lithe buko is able to generate smoke from its mouth, able to fill rooms in moments with thick fogs. It seems unaffected by its own smoke, and is capable of holding smoke it to not suffocate those around it. Possibly because of the smoke, their bodies are lightweight enough for them to float short distances."

"The natural attacks of a Smokey are tackle, take down, smoke screen, toxic, poison mix, wall clench, and coughing fit. The enhancements to children of a Smokey are poison affinity, smoke resistance, smoke production, lightweight body, and increased durability."

"The Smokey has two possible evolutions. If a Smokey trains long and hard enough, they'll evolve into a Smoggy, the stunning smoke buko. They grow taller and somewhat more attractive, with a skull and crossbones mark appearing on their face. Their smoke can be produced in higher quantities with far more potency now."

"The natural attacks of a Smoggy are smog, smoke bomb, fog, dazzling smoke, lust smoke, sleep smoke, smoke wave, quick attack, hard thrust, and power clench. The enhancements to children of a Smoggy are increased durability and strength, smoke resistance, smoke production, lightweight body, and poison affinity."

"The alternate evolution for the Smokey is achieved through consistent training and use of hemp. The evolution is called the Toca, the stoned out buko. They gain and a plant typing, a constantly stoned demeanor similar to the Tavern Keeper's constantly drunk one, and their smoke takes on a certain... pot-like quality. Because of this, they are issued to certain people who's blood curses seem to be sated easily by the smoke of a Toca."

"The natural attacks of a Toca are smog, list smoke, command plants, hemp smoke, wrestle, power clench, and hard thrust. Enhancements to children of a Toca are plant affinity, poison affinity, immunity or production of hemp smoke."

"And that's it, the Smokey and Slutge lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next slithering installment of the bukodex!"


	54. Nagile

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm snake charmer Alex. Today we're going over a particularly wriggly buko. It's Nagile!"

"Nagile is the snake buko, a poison type who's humanoid from the waist up, snake from the waist down. Before you ask, yes, they are still fully capable of normal penetrative sex on either end of the cock, though taming requires more... coiling. They're extremely aggressive and territorial, and there's no such thing as a fully straight Nagile,, all either bisexual or guys only."

"The natural attacks of a Nagile are leer, wrap, wrestle, bite, poison sting, tail lash, sexy wrap, tail stroke, wall clench, and hard thrust. The enhancements to children of a Nagile are poison affinity, increased speed and flexibility, and serpentine features (tongue, fangs, and scales)."

"A Nagile that trains long and hard enough will evolve into an Arbro, the curved cobra buko. These buko are bigger and stronger, and yet much more feminine in appearance. Oddly, it's now possible for one to be completely straight upon evolution, though most are still bi or gay."

"The natural attacks of an Arbro are poison spit, poison bite, glare, constrict, crunch, rapid thrust, lust venom, and angel eyes. Enhancements to children of an Arbro are increased strength, speed, flexibility, and poison resistance, poison affinity, and serpentine features (eyes, tongue, fangs, scales)."

"The Arbro has two possible evolutions. The natural evolution is the Basilisk, the king of snakes buko. This buko is able to use some strange mental/psychic/psychosis/ ability that the scientists of the buko world still do not fully understand, allowing it to stun, knock out or even kill with nothing but maintained eye contact."

"The natural attacks of a Basilisk are dig, agility, poison tail, dragon breath, stunning glare, death glare, hyper beam, power thrust, power clench, enticing look, sexy hiss, love bite, and shed clone (a lifeless but animate clone is formed out of shedded skin). The enhancements to children of a Basilisk are increased strength, speed, and flexibility, minor hypnotic abilities, poison resistance, poison affinity, and serpentine features (full tail, scales, tongue, eyes, or fangs)."

"If an Arbro is brought to orgasm with a tamer they have a delta bond with though, they will instead evolve into a Seducer, the seductive slither buko. This buko is known for using toxins and his strikingly attractive appearance to always attempt seduction first. He is even able to shift his snake tail into actual humanoid legs for a short period of time."

"The natural attacks of a Seducer are poison cloud, warm embrace, ensnaring kiss, enslaving kiss, sexy hiss, sexy dance, love bite, enticing look, power thrust, power clench, sweet talk, sexy talk, dirty talk, and call me king. Enhancements to children of a Seducer are increased strength, agility, durability, stamina, and flexibility, poison production, resistance, or affinity, and serpentine qualities (full tail, scales, fangs, eyes, or tongue)."

"And that's it, the Nagile line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next muscled installment of the bukodex!"


	55. Armachop and Pri-mate

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm martial artist Alex, and today we're going over two more powerful fighting type buko lines. It's Armachop and Pri-mate!"

"Armachop is the tough buko, a short, grey skinned, muscled buko with a love of combat and training that borders on the fetishistic. They have hot tempers, and a good tamer should take care to check their buko's status every so often to make sure they aren't about to go off the rails."

"The natural attacks of an Armachop are karate chop, seismic toss, body slam, crushing punch, rock throw, low kick, focus, wall clench, hard thrust, and charming look. Enhancements to children of an Armachop are increased durability and strength, and a fighting type affinity."

"An Armachop that trains long and hard enough will evolve naturally into an Armachoke, the muscle bound buko. The buko grows taller, stronger, and less hot headed with their evolution, if a little more arrogant. They require very little taming, though this is because the act of working out is so enjoyable to them, it's akin to masturbation for the fighting type."

"The natural attacks of an Armachoke are take down, low sweep, mega punch, bear hug, pose, flex, muscle clench, and heavy thrust. The enhancements to children of an Armachoke are increased strength and durability, as well as a fighting type affinity."

"And finally, an Armachoke that trains long and hard enough will eventually reach the form of an Armachamp, the super strength buko. With this evolution comes more size and bulk, even greater strength, and a second set of arms. They're able to control all four of them as easily as they had their original two, though may be a bit clumsy for a day or two after evolution. The extra weight from the arms can result in backaches, and so a massage is a good way to start a taming."

"The natural attacks of an Armachamp are gatling punch, pummel, dynamic punch, super move, close combat, super clench, power clench, rapid thrust, focus thrust, and hard knuckle. The enhancements to children of an Armachamp are increased strength, durability, and stamina, as well as extra limbs (second set of arms) and a fighting type affinity."

"Next up is the Pri-mate, the little monkey buko. They are short, but still quick moving and strong buko, highly curious about most things. They love exploring, but are easily annoyed to frustration point, and violence, if only slightly annoying, not lethal violence."

"The natural attacks of a Pri-mate are tail slap, fury swipes, quick attack, quick turn, taunt, slap, headbutt, focus energy, pose, pretty wink, wall clench, and rapid thrust. Enhancements to children of a Pri-mate are increased balance, flexibility, reflexes, and agility, as well as tails."

"A Pri-mate that comes into counter with a leaf stone will become a Broboon, the violent monkey buko. As the title implies, this evolution is much more aggressive, though it's more to do with territorial guarding than active violence."

"The natural attacks of a Broboon are bite, counter, flower kick, hurricane kick, stone palm, lance, rose whip, wood tower, and angel eyes. The enhancements to children of a Broboon are increased speed, balance, flexibility, strength, senses, and reflexes, fighting affinity, and plant affinity."

"And that's it! The Armachop and Pri-mate lines. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next rocky installment of the bukodex!"


	56. Sexshrew and Rhyhorny

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm cave digger Alex, and today we're going back unto the mountains to look at two ground type buko. It's Sexshrew and Rhyhorny!"

"Sexshrew is the tunnel mouse buko, a ground type anthro mouse that's quite large for a rodent buko and known for large powerful claws that they use to tunnel through the earth. They have sensitive eyes and spend their time in caves searching for edible plants and taming partners."

"The natural attacks of the Sexshrew are take down, slash, dig, rock throw, fury swipes, wall clench, tongue tongue, probing tongue, hard thrust, and power thrust. Enhancements to children of a Sexshrew are increased hearing and senses of smell, strength, and durability, as well as bodily enhancements (tongue, claws), and ground affinity."

"A Sexshrew that trains long and hard enough will eventually evolve into a Sexslash, the randy dig mouse buko. They grow larger, stronger, with sharper claws. Their bodies become much rougher on the outside, to the point of having spikes along their back. In feral form they're much more aggressive and downright vicious, while as tamed buko they're quite loving and affectionate buko."

"The natural attacks of a Sexslash are quick slash, metal claw, megaton slash, sand attack, mud slap, stone palm, drill claw, tremor, ground clench, quake thrust, and drill thrust. The enhancements to children of a Sexslash are increased strength, durability, endurance, and senses (hearing and smell only), bodily enhancements (claws, tongue, rough spikes), and ground affinity."

"Next is Rhyhorny, the horned buko. Known for their powerful horns and armor plated skin, these buko are actually quite docile out of a lack of existing predators. When something does get it into their head to rape, hunt, or kill them, the buko are willing to take action, and more often than not ground the target into pulp."

"The natural attacks of a Rhyhorny are stomp, horn attack, take down, charge, quake, crush punch, hard thrust, heavy thrust, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Rhyhorny are increased strength, durability, rhino features (touch skin and horns), and ground type affinity."

"A Rhyhorny that trains long and hard enough will evolve into a Rhydude, the big rhino buko. This buko actually looks more humanoid than its previous evolution, almost completely human save for the grey skin, eight to ten foot height, and forehead horn. When the time for battle comes though, they shift into a fifteen foot, bulky, anthro rhino combat form."

"The natural attacks of a Rhydude are body slam, drill horn, roar, earthquake, mega punch, ground clench, quake thrust, drill thrust, and pose. The enhancements to children of a Rhydude are increased strength, durability, and endurance, ground affinity, rhino features (tough skin and horns)."

"And that's it, the Sexshrew and Rhyhorny lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinda of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next fantasized installment of the Bukodex!"


	57. Fairycute

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fairy hunter Alex, and today we're looking at a buko breed thought for quite awhile to be a myth. It's Fairycute!"

"Fairycute is the fairy buko, a fairy flying type buko. They're known for having wonderfully bright colored skin, hair, and clothing, having the power to shrink and grow their bodies to the point that they could travel inside of a tamer's pocket. They are kind hearted, if slightly ditzy buko. The most aggressive they get in the while is getting into 'cute offs' against other cute buko, and usually using magic to escape the aggressive predatory buko that would have arrived to pick clean the gathered femboy buko."

"The natural attacks of a Fairycute reduce, enlarge, pretty wink, cute pout, dance technique, pose, fairy wind, burst, spark, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Fairycute are slight magic affinity, shrinking/enlarging abilities, and wings."

"The natural evolution of the Fairycute is the Fairycuter, the even cuter fairy buko. These buko, with their increased feminine appearance and magical prowess, let them go from having cute offs and using weak magic attacks to escape other ferals to completely subduing ferals with their charm. They have an odd kink that they can use with both male and female tamers, though it is more popular with the latter: using their shrink down to become roughly the size of a dildo and let their tamer use them as one."

"The natural attacks of a Fairycuter are aura of cute, sleep powder, poison powder, sweet talk, pleasure touch, shrink clench, mana thrust, and sexy talk. The enhancements to children of a Fairycuter are increased stamina, magic affinity, cuteness aura, size control, and wings."

"Through an unknown evolutionary trigger, a Fairycute can evolve into a Sexycute, the hoola skirt fairy buko. Upon evolution the only visual change is, and I'm quoting the tamer who discovered the evolution here, 'dat ass'. Evidently their rump becomes their greatest feature, helped by their insistence on wearing hoola outfits, making them as feminine as they could get without actually being Tomgirls."

"The natural attacks of a sexycute are passionate feet, love N affection, hypnotic dance, sexy dance, sweet talk, angel eyes, sexy talk, sleep powder, poison powder, smooth stroke, pleasure touch, mana thrust, shrink clench, and aura smooth. Enhancements to children of a Sexycute are size alteration, sexy aura, instinctive dance proficiency, and magical affinity."

"The natural evolution of a Sexycuter are sexiest fairy buko. They're known for using their sexy aura to ensnare ferals, sometimes entire orgies of them, into sex to satisfy their sexual appetites. In fact, they're so lustful, that ferals have a bounty for capturing them, and a fine for releasing them."

"The natural attacks of a Sexycuter are foot grip, lust dust, sexy aura, slow dance, erotic kiss, enticing look, dirty talk, magic cock, spell clench, lapdance, grind, hustle dance, and dance of revolution. The enhancements to children of a Sexycuter are increased stamina, endurance, durability, and libido, resistance to seduction magic, sexy aura, size alteration, dance proficiency, and magical affinity."

"Should a Fairycute get a fire stone, they'll evolve into a Spitfire, the fire fairy buko. This buko and shrink down smaller than any other fairy form, and enjoy riding their tamer's shoulder; which is a bit of a risk actually, as the idea of 'riding their tamer's shoulder' often arouses them and they can end up heating up, painfully so, and even cumming during the ride, his size making the smallest movements sexual to them."

"The natural attacks of a Spitfire are fire ball, flame thrower, ignite, inner warms, warm paws, shrink clench, hot cock, pleasure touch, sexy talk, and mana thrust. Enhancements to children of a Spitfire are flight, size control, magic affinity, and fire affinity."

"And a Fairycute that experiences enough intense orgasms, under the right circumstances, for the right amount of time, will evolve into a Hentaicute, the randy fairy buko. These buko are not to be trifled with. I speak no exaggeration when I say that this buko has more sexual stamina than any other in existence. Even the weakest Hentaicute can fuck for up to four days straight, and one of the strongest Hentaicute did the unthinkable and beat Bastion, the legendary sex god buko, in a sex battle. They have no sexual taboos, they will fuck in any form their tamer will allow them."

"The natural attacks of a Hentaicute are lust dust, rapid thrust, driller thrust, hammer thrust, shrink clench, ensnaring kiss, enslaving kiss, enticing look, sexy dance, sexy aura, power clench, smooth aura, and money shot. The enhancements to children of a Hentaicute are size alteration, sexy aura, magic affinity, and extreme endurance/stamina/libido."

:And that's it! The Fairycute line! Be sure to let us know what you thought about the Fairycute line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next colorless installment of the Bukodex!"


	58. Jigglypump, Bullman, and Lickingtongue

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Simple Simon Alex and today we're looking at a little group of the as of yet untouched on normal type buko. It's Jiogglypump, Bullman, and Lickingtongue!"

"Jigglypump is the air headed buko. They're pink skinned buko known for acting remarkably feminine outwardly, but being extremely dominant and on the fucking end of the cock in the bedroom. In fact, they're able to take in air to increase the size of their member, as well as to float short distances, hence the title. The only power they love more than this one is their magically woven songs."

"The natural attacks of a Jigglypump are slap, song, sexy dance, shriek, inflate, wall clench, rapid thrust, bottom thrust, and hyper slap. The enhancements to children of a Jigglypump are song proficiency, 'stretchability' [mostly in females], and increased flexibility."

"Through intense, constant climax, they will eventually evolve into a Wiggletaut, the squishy buko. Their previous form was known for being rather plump, and they grow even larger here; and yet remain some of the tightest assed buko in the region. With the evolution also comes a stronger voice and more powerful physical abilities."

"The natural attacks of a Wigglytaut are sexy stretch, cheer, rollout, cuddle, double slap, body slam, seismic toss, screech, hyper voice, air thrust, compression clench, and angel eyes. Enhancements to children of a Wigglytaut are high stretchiness (mostly in females), increased flexibility, durability, and endurance, and song proficiency."

"Next up is Bullman, the taurus buko. This buko takes the form of an anthro bull with three long tails and powerful horns for goring enemies. They live in plain areas, constantly clashing. They're remarkably powerful and aggressive, requiring stern, strong tamers to keep them in line."

"The natural attacks of a Bullman are charge, stomp, take down, horn attack, tail whip, tail lash, tail bind, body slam, wild charge, wall clench, hard thrust, rapid thrust, wild thrust, deep thrust, tail stroke, and heavy thrust. The enhancements to children of a Bullman are enhanced strength, speed, durability, and endurance, and bull like features (tails, fur, horns, and hooves)."

"And finally, Lickingtongue, the tantalizing tongue buko. They're plump, pink skinned buko with crescend marks on their bodies. They're most remarkable feature is their tongue, which some theorize can extend indefinitely, though none have ever been seen going beyond fifteen feet. Still, the length and skill they have with their tongues make them a favorite of female tamers."

"The natural attacks of a Lickingtongue are pound, lick, tongue lash, tongue wrap, tongue binding, sexy wiggle, tackle, wall clench, hard thrust, and kiss of death. The enhancements to children of a Lickingtongue are semi-toxic saliva, increased length and control of tongue, and increased endurance."

"And that's it! Jigglypump, Bullman, and Lickingtongue! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and as always, be sure to check in for the next batty installment of the Bukodex!"


	59. Zubutt and Vampire

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm cave dweller A;ex, and today we're looking at two buko associated with the cave residing animal of the bat. It's Zubutt and Vampire!"

"Zubutt is the nocturnal buko, a semi-frail, nearly blind, blue skinned buko with sharp fangs and insanely powerful hearing. They leech blood from people, animals, and buko, and when tame, they especially enjoy drinking blood from their tamer/lover while feeding from them, as it brings them some form of intense euphoria."

"The natural attacks of a Zubutt are bite, leech life, wing attack, lust bite, super sonic, wall clench, and sleep bite. The enhancements to children of a Zubutt are bat-like features (wings or fangs) and increased sense of hearing often to the point of echolocation."

"A Zubutt that trains long and hard enough will eventually evolve into a Golbutt, the batty buko. These buko grow larger than their previous form, with stronger wings, less frail bodies, and a leadership role among other Zubutt. They're known to lead small troops of five to ten Zubutt in the wild."

"The natural attack of a Golbutt are lick, needleshot, gust, mega drain, toxic bite, lure, flying thrust, pleasure venom, and wing stroke. The enhancements to children of a Golbutt are echolocation, poison resistance, dark vision, and bat-like qualities (wings and fangs)."

"The Vampire is the bloodsucking buko, a ghost and magic type known for lurking in the darkness. They have no allergy to garlic and a wooden stake won't do anything, as they're ghost typing would let them phase through it. They are extremely weakened and sunburned by the sun though, and because of this are nocturnal. Because of their violent, aggressive blood feeding, there's a bounty on ferals, $20,000 for a confirmed sighting, $50,000 for a confirmed kill, and $75,000 for a confirmed capture and taming."

"The natural attacks of a Vampire are drain, vamp bite, intangible, invisible, illusion, nightshade, fear aura, mega drain, dark shield, dark mist, blood blade, blood bullet, wall clench, lust venom, ensnaring kiss, and call me king. Enhancements to children of Vampires are increased speed, strength, endurance, and agility, minor self-healing, dark or ghost affinity, and vampiric traits (eyes, claws, and fangs)."

"And a Vampire that gets strong enough and drinks enough blood as a feral will evolve into a Ludcard, the no life king buko. This buko is a violent, sadistic buko that lead dens of Vampires beneath them, gaining an infernal typing. Using intimidation and illusions, they've been known to control entire small towns. The bounties on a Ludcard are $50,000 for a confirmed sighting and $100,000 for a confirmed capture and taming. There's no set price for a confirmed kill, because it's never been possible for any but League officials, though if a normal tamer ever did so, the reward would likely be around $80,000-110,000."

"The natural attacks of a Ludcard are nightmare syndrome, ghost blade, dark thunder, aura of doom, dark blade II, greater illusion, shadow walk, hypnotize, grisly wings, and rapid thrust. The enhancements to children of a Ludcard are increased strength, speed, agility, endurance, durability, and senses, as well as darkness, ghost, and infernal affinity, dominant aura, minor regeneration, and vampiric traits (eyes, claws, and fangs)."

"And that's it, the Zubutt and Vampire lines! Be sure to let us know what you think of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and as always to check in for the next overgrown installment of the Bukodex!"


	60. Buttsprout and Oddlicious

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm gardener Alex and today we're looking over to lines of the more common plant buko. It's Buttsprout and Oddlicious!"

"Buttsprout is the toxic flower buko, a plant and poison type known for its carnivorous nature. They wear vine kilts made of their own vines which also serve as their weapons for combat, hunting, and sex, as they tend to be highly aggressive in bed, preferring to be on top and treating it mostly the same way they treat hunting for prey."

"The natural attacks of a Buttsprout are vine whip, vine bondage, lust dust, bite, and constrict. The enhancements to children of a Buttsprout are high poison resistance, sunlight healing, and plant affinity."

"A Buttsprout that trains long and hard enough will evolve into Weepingbutt, the lethal tears buko. They're just as aggressive as their previous form, but highly loyal to tamers able to best them in bed. They get their name from their constant crying, though it isn't tears, but a sweet scented nectar to attract prey and disarm opponents."

"The natural attacks of a Weepingbutt are cry, sweet scent, acid spray, leech seed, probing vines, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Weepingbutt are high poison resistance, plant affinity, and solar healing."

"And if a Weepingbutt gets ahold of a leaf stone, they reach their final evolution of Victorybutt, the butt kicking plant buko. Their aggression is unchanged, and they are known to make good alphas for their strength and control over other buko, even having something of a swarm king aura to other Buttsprout and Weepingbutt."

"The natural attacks of a Victorybutt are rose whip, razor leaf, call me king, honey, synthesis, ingrain, chomp, absorb, and sexy wiggle. The enhancements to children of a Victorybutt are increased strength, vine control, plant affinity, poison resistence, minor dom aura, and solar healing."

"Next is Oddlicious, the nocturnal flower buko. This poison and plant type is an extremely passive one, having only one direct damage causing attack. They travel at night, using their leaf hair to absorb sunlight turning the day while they sleep. Their lithe form makes them targets for more aggressive buko, hence their constant travel and hiding. Should their leaf hair be damaged, they'll be unable to use any elemental attacks for up to three days. They prefer to be tamed as the bottom and be taken from behind, as they tend to be ashamed of their bodies and don't like being looked at."

"The natural attacks of a Oddlicious are leech, poison powder, stun spore, lust dust, sleeping powder, leaf shield, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of an Oddlicious are lunar healing and night vision."

"An Oddlicious that trains long and hard enough will evolve into a Gloomy, the unhappy flower buko. When in direct sunlight, a Gloomy's expression will make them seem depressed even when they aren't, hence the name, though they seem ecstatic in the moonlight. They also prefer submissive tamings from behind, but a tamer that can convince them that their bodies are attractive can get the buko off in moments."

"The natural attacks of a Gloomy are sweet scent, honey, nectar, razor leaf, sap powder, and leaching clench. The enhancements to children of a Gloomy are lunar healing and night vision."

"The Gloomy actually has three possible evolutions. A gloomy who gets a venom stone will evolve into Vile Bloom, the poison flower buko. They're less frail and more capable of being active during the day; though they still thrive at night, and are now better with being on top or bottom during sex."

"The natural attacks of a Vile Bloom are poison gas, gender dust, sludge, itch powder, moonlight, and moon beam. The enhancements to children of a Vile Bloom are plant affinity, poison affinity, lunar healing, and night vision."

"Should a Gloomy get a leaf stone instead, they'll evolve into a Bellawessome, the blooming flower buko. These buko switch from nocturnal to being more active during the day, their leaf hair becoming brightly colored petals and their submissive nature becoming more dominant."

"The natural attacks of a Bellawessome are pretty wink, pedal dance, sexy dance, sing, sweet talk, probing tongue, hard thrust, gender dust, synthesis, and solar beam. The enhancements to children of a Bellawessome are plant affinity, solar healing, dance and song proficiency, and poison resistance."

"And if a Gloomy with a lack of taming gets a dark stone, they'll become a Vinbebro, the naughty grass buko. They are extremely aggressive to the point of Dominoes and Dildons, spending their time hunting in the grassy areas for food and sex, using vines and poison attacks to find male and very rarely female tamers to fuck, by force if needed."

"The natural attacks of a Vinebro are vine whip, vine bondage, probing vines, grass cock, grass floor, lance, slow sting, lure, call me king, lust venom, and constrict. The enhancements to children of a Vinebro are increased senses of smell, plant affinity, dom aura, plant camouflage, and poison resistance."

"And that's it, the Buttsprout and Oddlicious lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to tune in for the next giant sized installment of the Bukodex!"


	61. Snorlad and Gigantese

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm giant hunter Alex, and today we're looking at two of the biggest non-legendaries in the land. It's Snorlad and Gigantese!"

"Snorlad is the obscenely lazy buko, a title it gets for its habit of being awake only once a week, and using the four hours it's awake for feeding and taming. They are massive buko, the smallest standing at eight feet tall and over a thousand pounds, the largest being thirteen feet and a solid two thousands pounds. Their size and incredible strength in spite of their bulky, fat form makes them extremely powerful fighters...when they actually fight. A skilled tamer can of course train their Snorlad to be up and ready at any time, but most are not up to such a task."

"The natural attacks of a Snorlad are tackle, body slam, take down, rest, snore, stomp, wrestle, seismic toss, trample, hard thrust, heavy thrust, meteor thrust, and belly drum. The enhancements to children of a Snorlad are increased strength and durability, increased mass, and powerful digestive system."

"Next up is the Gigantese, the really effing bug buko. This buko is, on average, thirty five feet tall and never any smaller than thirty feet tall. Their extremely muscled, but overall look humanoid. They're known to live in the mountains in caves, isolated from others and happily so, as when they do see other buko or humans they either eat them or use their shrink power to temporarily shrink down to twelve feet tall (which they can only maintain for about thirty minutes) to rape them; possibly to death. The bounty on Gigantese is $500,000 for a confirmed sighting and $100,000,000 for a confirmed kill. No one has ever actually successfully caught and tamed a Gigantese, but the bounty for such a feat would likely be upwards of $250,000,000."

"The natural attacks of a Gigantese are punch, kick, pummel, and club smash (no Gigantese has ever been seen without a simple weapon, such as a club, large boulder, or even a large crude hammer for the more advanced of the breed). Only one child of a Gigantese has ever been confirmed, and her enhancements were increased durability, strength, endurance, and size (she was fifteen feet high at the end of her life)."

"And that's it, Gigantese and Snorlad! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next ghostly installment of the Bukodex!"


	62. Mimic, Wraith, and Bandude

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm channeler Alex, and today we're looking over the ghostly buko of the world. It's Mimic, Wraith, and Bandude!"

"Mimic is the storage keeper buko, a pure ghost type known for its remarkable illusion and possession abilities. They're naturally small buko, tending to stay invisible when they can and possess objects, usually bags, chests, crate, ect whenever they can't. They also have the power to form and maintain a pocket space about the size of a medium storage room. Inside of it his stamina and durability are increased, making taming them inside their pocket space a kink of theirs, but also quite an undertaking."

"The natural attacks of a Mimic are lick, illusion, invisibility, phase, possess, nightshade, swallow, spit up, probing tongue, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Mimic are night vision, increased reflexes, senses, and longevity, and limited control of small possessable objects."

"A Mimic that trains long and hard enough will evolve into a Mimicall, the master storage buko. The size of their pocket space doubles in size, and they gain a foot or so in height upon evolution. In addition when they possess an object, their skin will take on the properties of the object for a short time, allowing them to armor themselves. While they have no biological need for it, many Mimicall enjoy drinking the blood of their tamers or other buko in the harem."

"The natural attacks of a Mimicall are crunch, dazzle, hypnosis, phantom blade, junk summon, curse, ghost thrust, chilly clench, and spector touch. The enhancements to children of a Mimicall are increased strength, reflexes, longevity, and senses, ghost affinity, night vision, and ability to control small objects."

"Wraith is the generic ghost buko, a pure ghost type in the form of a corpse; though they tend to remain in the form of a normal, if extremely pale, human being. Where most ghost types have a physical form and can shift into an incorporeal one, this buko's base is incorporeal, and they have to focus to become a tangible thing. They can sense emotions, and feeding on them is their primary food source. Some can see the aura and souls of others, and even predict what their cause of death will be; or at least their most likely cause of death."

"The natural attacks of a Wraith are phase, nightshade, invisibility, lick, energy drain, ectoplasm, liplock, deep-throat, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Wraith are incorporeal form, ghost affinity, emotional sense, soul sight, and death sight."

"And the Bandude is the mummy buko, a ground and ghost type buko in the form a mummified human. They can enter a sort of hibernation state, drying out and looking like actual mummies, but once exposed to moisture, they become their normal, attractive human looking selves, enjoying most forms of taming so long as they have lots of skin contact and able to get along with most other breeds of buko. They have an instinctive fear of being alone, and will always defend it. In fact, the term 'treasure' can be used in many different ways by a tamer, being actual valuables the tamer wants to be kept safe, a fragile buko or young child, territory, ect."

"The natural attacks of a Bandude are tackle, ominous wind, curse, pummel, sand attack, dig, drill strike, bronze fist, snake bandage (bandages fling from the arms or legs to ensnare a target), cobra bandage (bandages form a giant hissing, biting, coiling snake form around the Bandude), wall clench, bondage, hard thrust, and driller thrust. The enhancements to children of a Badude are ground and ghost affinity, and increased endurance and durability."

"A high level Badude exposed to intense battle stress will evolve into a Phatwhore, the king mummy buko. They grow taller, stronger, and more attractive, and become capable of new abilities. Said abilities include the ability to sense both physical and magical traps, cast wind and earth related spells, and speak with the spirits. They also have an… unusual kink. They enjoy being raped. Not role playing that their tamer is forcing themselves on them, but actually being raped. They'll struggle, and actually attempt to get away desperately, but will be disappointed if they succeed and will refuse any other kind of taming."

"Tamers are advised to be as rough as physically possible, hurting their Phantwhore during sex is a mist, and will leave them with a very loyal mummy buko."

"This kink, once discovered, nearly led to the legalization of rape for any and every buko, until the legendaries personally intervened and threatened murder and an afterlife of damnation to those who tried such."

"The natural attacks of a Phantwhore are hypnosis, dream eater, gut punch, silver fist, coffin drop, haunt, spellwork, gold fist, royal curse, phantom touch, spector touch, and earth clench. The enhancements to children of a Phantwhore are ground and ghost affinity, increased endurance, durability, and strength, magical affinity, trap senses, and a hibernation state."

"And that's it, Mimic, Wraith, and Bandude! Be sure to tell us what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next artifical installment of the Bukodex!"


	63. Video Boy, Doll, and Zeromer

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm engineer Alex, and today we're looking at three buko known for being alive consciously, if not physically. It's Video Boy, Doll, and Zeromer!"

"Video Boy is the digital sprite buko. They're a pure electric type that exist as digital consciousnesses inhabiting mechanical bodies. Said bodies are perfectly capable of combat and sex, but it's hard to say much about them since they vary from one Video Boy to the next based on what kind of body was built for them and what upgrades or downgrades their tamer makes for them. Other material buko, like the two other we'll discuss today, have biological features, but the Video Boy exists completely as machinery in the physical world, their VR forms taking the shape of vibrantly colored males. Some extremely well trained Video Boys can manifest their VR form temporarily as a solid hologram."

"The natural attacks of a Video Boy are disk toss, data transfer (teleport), data stream, upload, download, mag bomb, magna mean, and scan. There have never been any children of a Video Boy."

"A Video Boy who's had seventy five percent of his original mechanisms upgraded with new ones will evolve into a Video Boy Upgrade, the net master buko. It's a rare evolution, as one would require both mechanical and programming skills to trigger it, but those that succeed find themselves with a powerful mech buko able to manifest their VR body physically at any time and hold it for several hours. Their bodies and sexual desires are extremely customizable, though they seem to keep a consistent personality despite this."

"The natural attacks of a Video Boy Upgrade are thunder, mag flux, and many others that vary based on the upgrades they've received. There have been a few cases of a Video Boy Upgrade breeding using their manifested form, and the enhancements to the children were innate programing and mechanical skill, virtually ageless, and the ability to enter the virtual world physically."

"Next up is the Doll, the living mannequin buko. The Doll is a mysterious buko. They can shift their appearance to look like anything, but generally start out as very young, feminine looking buko. The discovery of this buko nearly triggered a civil war, as the existence of a non-sentient buko that literally could not form opinions re-ignited the old debate of whether or not buko should be considered people. Thankfully the argument was quashed when the buko's evolution was discovered. The Doll has no personality, and no desire to do anything other than follow orders."

"Dolls have no natural attacks, but can be given any and every TM in existence and trained to be extremely powerful. The enhancements to the few existing children of a Doll are hard plastic like skin, resistance to mental and soul based attacks, and unfortunately for them, an utter absence of personal opinion and personality."

"However, should a Doll be given enough time, care, and attention, they will gradually begin to develop a personality on their own. And when they do, it triggers them to evolve into a Smart Doll, the intelligent android buko. Their appearance and personality are more set in stone than their previous form, though they're still extremely easily persuaded and gullible. They all have an innate love of life caused by their ability to finally experience it to its fullest instead of being a drone. They are said to have clear memories of what it was like to have no sentience, and to be deeply disturbed by the memories of their own actions, even when they were benign things."

"Where Dolls could learn from any TM, a Smart Doll can just learn any attack in the world if they're trained enough. Enhancements to children of a Smart Doll are same as a Doll, save for the non-sentience."

"And finally, the Zeromer, the armored robo buko. No one knows for sure where this steel type buko came from, the breed just seemed to..appear one day. Left to their own devices they simply travel the world, scanning everything they can and only attacking when attacked. A tamed Zeromer is kind of like a Doll, having little to no agency whatsoever but gradually gaining it as time goes on. When asked why they were scanning so much, they simply mention collecting data for 'that man', but will refuse to elaborate, even to legendaries or well trusted tamers."

"The natural attacks of a Zeromer are iron punch, rocket punch, harden, iron defense, metal claw, nano-regeneration, metal sound, cross-shield, repulser beam, uniblast, and meteor mash. The enhancements to children of a Zeromer are increased strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, adaptive bodies, and self healing."

"And that's it, Video Boy, Doll, and Zeromer! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to tune in for the next crawling installment of the Bukodex!"


	64. Spinner Boy

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bug catcher Alex, and today we're going over a popular spider-like buko. It's Spinner Boy!"

"Spinner Boy is the spider buko. They're short and slender bug/poison types with six arms. Their natural venom induces intense paralysis for a few minutes, by which the targets are usually bound in silken webs. The webs are strong enough to hold back Hotmen, though they can only produce enough for about twenty or thirty feet in a single rope per day, and even then only when they've had proper food and water."

"The natural attacks of a Spinner Boy are tackle, string shot, wrestle, poison sting, bite, wall clench, and bind. The enhancements to children of a Spinner Boy are extra limbs, bug type affinity, and the ability to generate venom."

"With battle stress, a Spinner Boy will evolve into a Spider Boy, the wall crawling buko. The poison element is replaced with a psychic typing. They lose their extra four arms, and while their previous forms use their webs to simply bind prey, this form enjoys using their webs for bondage, making them a favorite of the celestial type buko, who refuse to admit their near universal love of being dominated. Despite the loss of their poison typing, they can still generate a venom, though it is used primarily as a pain killer, as they need to feed on blood, usually from their tamer, at least once per week."

"The natural attacks of a Spider Boy are web shot, foresight, telekinesis, confusion, agility, hypnotic gaze, hard thrust, and pretty wink. The enhancements to children of a Spider Boy are increased strength and agility, night vision, venom resistance, and precognition."

"If the Spider Boy had trained enough, an intense enough orgasm will trigger an evolution into a Man Spider, the web slinging buko. They are energetic buko that love swinging and performing acrobatically with their webs. While the Spider Boy can only fire a single solid string of silk web, a Man Spider can fire an entire web to instantly bind target."

"The natural attacks of the Man Spider are Impact wed (the previously mentioned full web attack), net shot, swinging kick, stun web, lust web, sleep web, psychic, and rapid thrust. The enhancements to children of a Man Spider are increased speed, agility, and strength, they have bug and psychic type affinity, pain killer venom production, and precognition."

"Should a Spinner Boy get a venom stone, they'll evolve into an Arachnae, the sas spider buko. These buko are known to have two different forms. The first is a bipedal form with no inhuman features above their waist, but black furs and red marking below. The second is a spider-taur form for battle. Some tamers attempt to have sex with them in their spider-taur form. It has been proven possible, but remarkably dangerous."

"The natural attacks of a Arachnae are tripline, poison bite, saber bite, quick attack, spice, poison mask, stomp, mean look, hard thrust, lust venom, and call me king. The enhancements to children of an Arachnae are enhanced strength, powerful legs, web and venom generating, and natural camouflage."

"Should a Spinner Boy come into contact with a round stone, they'll evolve into a Scorpio Boy. the pathmaker buko. With round stones being more common in certain areas, they're more common than one would expect a stone evolving buko to be."

"The Scorpio Boy is a spider-taur like buko, but this is their only form. They're bodies show the features of scorpions rather than spiders, with powerful pincer claws and a long scorpion tail. Taming them requires restraints for their claws and tails, as they can flail randomly in the throes of pleasure."

"Scorpio Boys are known as the pathmaker buko for their ability to consume and break down almost any plant or stone material in their path, melting it in their gut and forming a trail through dense terrain. The substances they consume will then become integrated into a sort of bio-armor around their bodies."

"The natural attacks of the Scorpio Boy are glare, rapid sting, vice grip, saber claw, mega punch, and soften sting (a sting attack that weakens dense armor and negates the effects of harden or other such moves). The enhancements to children of a Scorpio Boy are increased strength, natural dense skin, poison and bug affinity, and scorpion-like features."

"And that's it! The Spinner Boy line. Be sure to let us know what you thought about this buko line, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the next aquatic installment of the Bukodex!"


	65. Polishag and Hottie

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fisheman Alex, and today we're going over two more watery, amphibious buko. It's Polishag and Hottie!"

"Polishag is the tiny tadpole buko, a water type with short hair and either blue or sea green slick skin. They only stand about five feet, with long flat tails and a spiral pattern on their stomachs or chest, and a distinct lack of any arms."

"They're quite pleasant, even when feral, but taming them tends to be a hassle, as they seem to enjoy it a bit too much, going for hours without wanting it to stop and getting extremely upset if they have to stop."

"Thankfully, they're just as happy playing with other buko as they are with their tamer, so they don't need to take care of it themselves. They use their tails to slap backsides either during sex or as a way to communicate that they want to start taming."

"The natural attacks of a Polishag are watergun, bubble, agility, defense curl, whirlpool, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Polishag are slick skin, water affinity, innate swimming skill, and muscular tails."

"The natural evolution of the Polishag is the Poliwhore, the sexy frog buko. With this evolution they gain a little height and size to their member. Their tails vanish, replaced with strong, muscled arms. They love using their new arms, for battle, or masturbation, anything that they couldn't enjoy before. Where before they were simply playful in bed, they are now remarkably lustful."

"The natural attacks of a Poliwhore are bubbleveam, water spear, double slap, and strong grip, and hard thrust. The enhancements to children of a Poliwhore are powerful arms and legs, slick skin, innate swimming skill, and water affinity."

"If they develop a delta bond with a tamer, they'll evolve into a Polilust, the lustful froglet buko. They gain a ground typing as well as a powerful devotion to their tamer, similar to that of a Mech Doll. They grow more in size, both of their body and of their member, and become extremely aggressive, both in terms of sex and in their desire to please and protect their tamer."

"The natural attacks of a Polilust are comet punch, hydro pump, probing tongue, long tongue, lick, mud slap, and water cock. The enhancements to children of a Polilust are enhanced strength, speed, powerful arms and legs, slick skin, water affinity, innate swimming skill, and easily formation of empathy bonds."

"Next up is the Hottie, the hot frog buko. They have webbed feet, and a strange mix of fire, water, and poison typing, though these are all temporary. Their coloration is a mix or red/orange spots, blue and purple. They're known to be extremely feminine in appearance, but they are also known to be remarkably bipolar, going from calm to off the handle in a matter of seconds if one of their triggers is hit."

"The natural attacks of the Hottie are toxic, poison spit, poison lash, fire ball, burning hands, flame thrower, fire tower, water gun, water spear, bubble, slick stroke, double slap, tackle, lick, tongue lash, tongue wrap, long tongue, probing tongue, wall clench, hard thrust, and sexy wiggle. Enhancements to children of a Hottie are increased speed and strength, minor water, fire, or poison resistance or affinity, and slick skin."

"If a Hottie is given a fire stone, they'll evolve into a Salamander, the pyro frog buko. With this evolution, the water typing vanishes completely, empowering the other two types, with the main power being in his fire attacks."

"They can still use some of their weaker water type attacks, and store water in their body for long periods of time. They develop tougher skin, and are built to survive the desert. They desert adaptability makes them even weaker to ice type attacks, and slower as well."

"The Salamander's body produces two chemicals, one referred to as stunt gel that protects himself and others from intense burns, and the second referred to as pyro gel, which combusts easily. Combining the two makes them remarkable in battle."

"The natural attacks of a Salamander are sticky spray, poison tail, inferno, warm paws, warm embrace, ignite, gem combustion, inner warmth, hot cock, and rapid thrust. The enhancements to children of a Salamander are tougher skin, fire affinity, minor poison resistance, and the ability to extend their tongues."

"Alternatively, if a Hottie is given a water stone, they evolve into a Horny Toad, the spiked frog buko. The inverse to their fire type brother, they lose their fire typing to empower their water typing. They become even more feminine in appearance, though their attraction is somewhat undermined by the spikes that begin appearing along their body whenever they become distressed, whether they wanted them to or not. The spikes can be filled with toxins that induce paralysis, sleep, hallucinations, or can even be used as a painkiller."

"The natural attacks of a Horny Toad are Poison Hand, sticking fingers, hydro pump, double jump, water kick, sexy dance, water cock, and angel eyes. The enhancements to children of a Horny Toad are increased agility, minor poison resistance, water affinity, slick skin, and extending tongue."

"And that's it, the Polishag and Hottie lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next bountiful installment of the Bukodex!"


	66. Bounty Buko

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bounty hunter Alex, and today we're looking over a few of the buko that can bring in a bounty if captured, sighted, or killed. It's Mantis, Medra, Mosquito, Widow, and Leviathan!"

"Mantis is the man eating buko, a pure bug type anthro prey mantis. They hunt viciously, and though they actually look quite attractive and are kind when tame, they prioritize killing over taming when feral, and their bladed claws can cut through armor easily. If seen tamers are recommended to use powerful fire types or bladed weapon wielding buko. The bounty on a Mantis is $20,000 for a confirmed sighting, $50,000 for a confirmed kill, and $200,000 for a confirmed capture and taming."

"The natural attacks of a Mantis are slash, carve, parry, sword dance, slash wave, deflect, spin-cut, mega kick, bounce, wall clench, hard thrust, rapid thrust, and hunter aura. The enhancements to children of a Mantis are increased strength, speed, endurance, and agility, and mantis qualities (wings, claws, powerful legs)."

"Next is the Medra, but to talk about the Medra, we need to start with its pre-evolution, Draco, the dragon knight buko. This pure dragon type and is known for being a loyal warrior and is best for ground combat. They're known for shunning tamers who they find to be weak and will refuse to be submissive during taming until the tamer has proved themself worthy."

"The natural attacks of a Draco are slash, dragon claw, dragon rage, bite, wall clench, hard thrust, and dragon thrust. The enhancements to children of a Draco are tough skin, and increased strength and endurance."

"If a Medra goes feral while wearing a metal coat, they'll evolve into a Medra, the silent dragon buko. They grow larger, their scales becoming infused with metal. making their claws, teeth, tails, and wings sharper. They are fast, quiet killers that hit brutally and hunt tirelessly. The bounty for a confirmed sighting of a Medra is $50,000 for a confirmed sighting, $100,000 for a confirmed kill, and $500,000 for a confirmed capture and taming."

"The natural attacks of a Medra are saber claw, dragon breath, tail slap, iron defense, extreme speed, hyper beam, iron clench, and iron cock. The enhancements to children of a Medra are increased strength, speed, endurance, agility, and senses, armored skin, and draconic features (tails, claws, fangs, eyes, and wings)."

"Next is Mosquito a bug ad poison type known as the hemo-whore buko. This breed is a nice and calm one when tame, with a fixation in giving oral sex that make them quite popular. When feral, they hunt down and drain blood from everything in sight. This, the ease with which they spread disease, and their numbers have made them a bounty buko. $25,000 for a confirmed sighting, $60,000 for a confirmed kill, and $75,000 for a confirmed capture and taming."

"The natural attacks of a Mosquito are sting, needleshot, poison powder, dust, drain, paralysis venom, sleep powder, stop sting, virus, speed storm, wall clench, wriggle thrust, and flying thrust. The enhancements to children of a Mosquito are increased speed and durability, poison resistance, virus resistance, and insect qualities (wings, stinger, and eyes)."

"Next is the Widow, the Run For Your Life If You See One buko. This buko spawns from a bug type, most commonly spider like bug type buko. experience incredible agony or suffering. The result is an lethal engine of death who's only role in life is murder and omincide. They strike with incredible strength and incurable toxins. They cannot be tamed, contained within bukoballs, nor can they have their violent urges wiped by psychic or magical powers. The only recommendation for you if you see one is to run. The bounty for a confirmed sighting is $900,000 and the bounty for a confirmed kill is $40,000,000."

"The natural attacks for a Widow are poison sting, string shot, paralysis sting, poison bite, slice, acid spray, hyper beam, hyper venom, and phenomena drill. As they don't breed, there are no children of Widows."

"But, there are two possible evolutions of the Widow. The first is Dryder, the gentle widow buko. If a Widow is able to gain enough control of their mind to willingly purge the venom from his body, he'll evolve into this bug and fighting type buko. They lose their poison abilities, but gain that much more strength. When tame they're wonderful to be around, kind and always trying to make up for their past mistakes. When feral, they have a bounty of $80,000 for a confirmed sighting, $1,500,000 for a confirmed kill, and $2,000,000 for a confirmed capture and taming."

"The natural attacks of a Dryder are bite, drain, wrestle, bug bite, take down, pummel, wall clench, silk bondage, lust venom, hard thrust, rapid thrust, and powder thrust. The enhancements to children of a Dryder are increased strength and speed, bug and fighting affinity, and multi-limbs."

"The alternative evolution for the Dryder is the Blessed Widow, the holy fucking lord buko. No one is really sure what triggers this evolution, all they know is that this bug/ghost/celestial buko has only two modes of being: the nicest and most pleasant being you'll ever see, or the one being that could naturally kill and eat a Panther and a Dark Sayjin in the same day. Their fur is soft, their aura is pleasant even while they're in their wrathful state, and their bounty is $90,000 for a confirmed sighting, $2,000,000 for a confirmed kill, and $3,000,000 for a confirmed capture and taming."

"The natural attacks of a Blessed Widow are heavenly fire, lightning, armor punch, hyper beam, invisible, phase, smooth stroke, aura holy, gentle embrace, aura soft, and raging judgement. The enhancements to children of a Blessed Widow are innate magical luck, health, and innocent aura, increased strength and speed, bug, ghost, and celestial aura, and multi-limbs."

"And finally is Leviathan, the deep devil buko. This water and ice type is the biggest non-legendary buko, fifty percent larger than the gigantese. They cannot be tamed or captured, and have no capacity for such. Because of this, some don't even think of them as buko, just oceanic horrors that exist only to kill. The bounty for a confirmed sighting is $40,000,000 and $90,000, 000 for a confirmed kill. This may seem a bit much, but these buko are ones capable of sinking entire islands without even using much effort."

"The natural attacks of a Leviathan are whirlpool, tidal wave, ice beam, ice shard, cold snap, heat drain, glacier, ice boulder, water god, icicle, mirror image, spike cannon, and gigastorm. As they cannot breed, there have been no children of Leviathans."

"And that's it, the bounty buko! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next mental installment of the bukodex!"


	67. A-bro and Psy-bro

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm psychic tamer Alex, and today I we're going over to psychic type buko. It's A-bro and Psy-Bro!"

"A-bro is the psychic snoozer, one of the more common psychic type buko. They're remarkably small, both in the size of their bodies and in the size of their members. Their bodies are human-like, with yellow and brown coloration and small antennae. They're sensitive, but hard to target due to their small size. A-bro spend up to eighteen hours a day sleeping otherwise they can't function properly, but can sometimes speak to those around them in their sleep with telepathy."

"The natural attacks of an A-bro are confusion, teleport, foresight, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of an A-bro are psychic affinity, increased memory and intellect, and rapid learning."

"Should an A-bro be given a dusk stone, they'll evolve into an Ishtar, the fusionist buko. They're ghost/psychic types with the ability to completely memorize the inner workings of any non-living things he phases into with his ghostly powers. Then, using psychic powers, he can effortlessly dismantle and reassemble the item, even combining different objects together perfectly. They grow only slightly larger, though their antennae grow into long, thick appendages like tails on their heads, completely prehensile, though they tend to pretend they aren't unless alone with their tamer."

"The natural attacks of an Ishtar are telekinesis, aura barrier, dominate, disable, night shade, energy drain, deep thrust, and phantom touch. The enhancements to children of an Ishtar are increased senses, durability, and agility, ghost and psychic affinity, and innate engineering skills."

"However, the natural evolution of an A-bro is a Kada-bro, the telepath buko. They grow much taller, as do their antennae, this makes them easier targets, but also massively ramps up their psychic ability. They are known to have a bizarre, universal, and unstoppable desire to psychically bend any and every spoon that enters their field of view. Tamers with Kada-bros learn to eat with chop-sticks real quick."

"The natural attacks of a Kada-bro are telekinesis, future sight, psy-stroke, rapid thrust, and light screen. The enhancements to children of a Kada-bro are psychic affinity, natural psychic powers, and increased intelligence."

"The final evolution is the Alaka-Wham, the psychic power house buko. They grow even larger, and their bodies gain a reddish tone. Their psychic powers spike dramatically, and their minds are as advanced as that of a supercomputer."

"The natural attacks of an Alaka-Wham are psychic, psy-wave, healing, barrier, psy-clench, and mind-fuck. The enhancements to children of an Alaka-Wham are psychic affinity, natural psychic powers, and increased intelligence."

"Next up is the Psy-Bro, the woman hating buko. They're human enough looking save for their wild eyes and extremely sharp claws and fangs used for cannibalising humans when feral. Their title is no joke, they despise females, only able to feel attraction or affection to males. Even a human male, fully straight, when thresholding into a Psy-Bro will find that the most they can ever have with a female is a friendship, and even that is difficult to maintain."

"The natural attacks of a Psy-Bro are bite, slash, quick attack, agility, telekinesis, teleport, and wall clench. For reasons that should be obvious to those paying the slightest bit of attention, there are no known children of a Psy-Bro."

"Through battle stress, a Psy-Bro can evolve into a Psy-Man, the emotional psychic buko. They become even more human looking and become much less violent. They can become friendly to females, and even engage in sex with them, though they never tend to have much affection for them. In addition, they have a special ability to create an aura, either on purpose or accidental, that alters the perceptions of those caught in it, making them feel his emotions."

"The natural attacks of a Psy-Man are psychic, confusion, foresight, dark blade, dark shield, dark bomb, psi-blade, double team, hard thrust, and ecstasy bond (an ability unique to them, letting both the Psy-Man and the target feel what the other was feeling, causing simultaneous orgasm. Illegal in actual sex battles). The enhancements to children of a Psy-Man are empathetic aura, enhanced empathy, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, moderate telekinetic capabilities."

"The final evolution in this line is the Psy-King, the psychic emperor buko. The evolution is achieved through a delta bond while the Psy-Man has a shiny stone in his possession. They gain a water typing for reasons no one understands. They're now just as capable as loving women as they are with men, though they still prefer males. They also prefer being treated like royalty, which many are eager to provide."

"The natural attacks of a Psy-King are psywave, foresight, surf, hydro pump, water floor, water tower, call me king, water cock, psy-thrust, slick stroke, tidal slide, draining rain, bubble cross, water slave, (above level 40) water golem, aura barrier. The enhancements to children of a Psy-King are psychic and water affinity, ability to breathe under water, and increased strength."

"And that's it, the A-bro and Psy-Bro line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko like, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next demonic installment of the Bukodex!"


	68. Youma

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm demon hunter Alex, and today we're going over one of the original infernal type buko. It's Youma!"

"Youma are the default demon buko. Their appearance changes depending on different circumstances, as their typing can vary. They always have curled horns though, as well as minor magical ability and their base infernal type."

"The natural attacks of a Youma are absorb, dream eater, energy drain, wall clench, hard thrust, and shadow scythe. The rest of the possible attacks vary based on element. The enhancements to children of a Youma are increased endurances, reflexes, speed, and strength, infernal affinity, and the rest varies."

"The combination of a cat E-medal to a fire or magic type Youma will result in a Hellcat, the fiendish feline buko. They become feline animorphs, growing cat claws, fangs, eyes, ears, and tails. Their fur is usually reddish orange. They need to replenish their fire energy at least once a week, usually by sleeping in a camp fire."

"The natural attacks of a Hellcat are fireball, flamethrower, ignite, rage, warm embrace, fire kick, bite, fury swipes, seductive purr, purr vibrations, lick, nightmare syndrome, ure, illusion, devour, warm paws, and hot cock. The enhancements to children of a Hellcat are Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, enhanced reflexes, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, fire affinity, infernal affinity, and neko features."

"If a Youma is given a leaf stone instead, they'll evolve into a Cardian, the 'touch of life and death' buko. They have the ability to drain the very essence of life from a buko, taking it for themselves or letting it flow into another area. This has quite a great many uses, and they are known to possess a few bipolar tendencies."

"The natural attacks of a Cardian are leech seed, wood tower, seed bomb, command plants, razor leaf, bullet seed, vine whip, vine bondage, honey, and lust dust. The enhancements to children of a Cardian are enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced speed, and plant affinity."

"With enough training, an intense enough orgasm, or battle stress, a Youma will evolve instead into a Daimon, the schemin' demon buko. Whatever their previous elemental power was, their typing sets into dark/infernal now. They stand much taller and are much more aggressive in and out of bed."

"The natural attacks of a Daimon are energy drain, sucker punch, fear aura, energy blade, heart of darkness, fury swipes, burst, power thrust, and demon thrust. The enhancements to children of a Daimon are enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced durability, and night vision."

"Should a Daimon get a moon stone, they'll evolve into a Droido, the demon soldier buko. The Daimon's were larger and more serious than the Youma, but the Droido's are true soldiers, loyal and powerful with muscled bodies. Unfortunately, they're extremely humorless, putting no passion into anything that isn't combat. Even sex is done only for the sake of staying tame."

"The natural attacks of a Droido are negative aura burst, reflect, resist, intimidate, stonepalm, and mega kick. The enhancements to children of a Droido are increased speed, reflexes, endurance, and strength, infernal and fighting affinity."

"Should a Daimon instead get a dream stone, they'll instead evolve into a Lemure, the dream demon buko. They're smaller and less bulky than Daimon's, but in exchange gain a few psychic powers as well as incredible mental abilities, able to use their aura of exhaustion to wear down anyone in its wake slowly but surely, mentally and physically."

"The natural attacks of a Lemure are absorb, energy blade, hypnotize, sleepy eyes, backstab, dream eater, teleport, psychic, psychic illusion, foresight, aura sensation and aura of exhaustion."

"A dust skull will make a Daimon evolve into an Incubus, the sexy soul sucking buko. There's no other way to say it, Incubi are fucking adonises. It doesn't matter if you like muscles or large asses, tough guys or twinks, sometimes it doesn't even matter if you're straight. Incubi are whatever you want them to be. The only thing making them rare is the general stigma against infernal types and the fear of their 'life draining', which they must do at least once per day. They don't take enough life energy to kill or even to damage in any way, but it still frightens people."

"The natural attacks of an Incubus are energy drain, shadow blade, soul fist, possess, call me king, Backhand, night shade, spank, sexy wiggle, rapid stroke, caress, ensnaring kiss, enslaving kiss, long tongue, and probing tongue. The enhancements to children of an Incubus are enhanced strength, enhanced endurance, enhanced speed, flexibility, longevity, and ethereal body."

"Though the mechanism is unknown, it is possible to evolve an Incubus into a Dark King, the king behind the scenes buko. These buko are something of an anomaly. They are vicious, utterly brutal buko that will kill any and all celestial buko if given even half a chance.. And yet they are completely docile in most other situations, and even seem embarrassed by mentions of things they do towards celestial types. Should a tamer find a feral Dark King and tame them, they'll become so overjoyed at no longer being feral that the tamer and their harem is considered to be their savior, and she becomes willing to do anything for them."

"The natural attacks of a Dark King are ghost blade, fear aura, power bolt, cocoon of darkness, grisly wing, deep thrust, shadow thrust, and temptation. The enhancements to children of a Dark King are enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced healing, night vision, wingless flight, high intelligence, and longevity."

"And finally, should a Daimon get a mana crystal, they'll evolve into a Devil Man, the greater demon buko. They look human, but with various 'off' features, sometimes fangs, sometimes claws, sometimes glowing eyes or hooked tongues. They're very prideful and strong, though unless their opponent is an Incubus, they will refuse to battle, even in tamer battles, unless they feel the opponent is worth it."

"The natural attacks of a Devil Man are hell fire, shadow mist, demon eyes, possession, demon blade, dominate, command, savage thrust, shapeshift, song, dance, and outrage. The enhancements to children of a Devil Man are enhanced reflexes, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, longevity, and infernal affinity."

"And that's it, the Youma line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next hard riding installment of the Bukodex!"


	69. Ponytaur

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm rough rider Alex, and today we're going over the flaming horse buko. It's Ponytaur!"

"Ponytaur is the centaur buko. Despite the fire like look of its mane, the buko is actually a pure normal type in its first form. They're rather strong centaur like buko with a sort of sixth sense that lets them avoid obstacle in a twenty foot radius around them."

"The natural attacks of a Ponytaur are stomp, mega kick, take down, tackle, quick attack, hard thrust, and rough thrust. The enhancements to children of a Ponytaur are increased speed, agility, strength, endurance, and sense of balance."

"The natural evolution of a Ponytaur is Rapitaur, the fastest horse buko. They gain size, power, a fire typing, a horn for combat, and enough speed to rival all but a Cheetah. They aren't the most reliable outside of combat, at least without conditioning."

"The natural attacks of a Rapitaur are ignite, extreme speed, trample, warm embrace, flame tower, fire kick, power drive, ember, horn attack, hot cock, heavy thrust, wild ride, and inner heat. The enhancements to children of a Rapitaur are increased speed, agility, strength, endurance, and sense of balance, heat aura, and fire affinity."

"Should a Ponytaur get a dawn stone, they'll evolve instead into a Unicorn, the 'extremely hard to catch' buko. They lose their centaur features, becoming instead anthro unicorns with a magic typing that, in the wild, are slightly less common than the blue super moon. Nothing at all is known about their feral state."

"The natural attacks of a Unicorn are teleport, charm, angel eyes, sweet talk, horn attack, horn ram, aura of cute, wall clench, and aura sensation. The enhancements to children of a Unicorn are increased speed, dexterity, stamina, and hearing, danger sense, telepathy, metamorphic ability, and magic affinity."

"A Unicorn that gets ahold of a bird E-medal will evolve into an Alicorn, the mythical horse buko. They gain a flying type, spreading long elegant wings. Their bodies grow in size, and they gian minor illusion powers to look completely human for a short time."

"The natural attacks of an Alicorn are mach breaker, feather shuriken, aero blast, whirlwind, gust, enticing look, wind thrust, caress, and sexy dance. The enhancements to children of an Alicorn are increased speed, hearing, durability, and endurance, a danger sense, metamorphic ability, and magic and flying affinity."

"Alternatively, if a Ponytaur gets an ice crystal, they'll evolve into a Frozenare, the icy stallion buko. Their typing shifts to pure ice, their bodies retain the centaur form, with icy blue skin and snow white hooves. They tend to keep to themselves even when in groups, but can open up to a patient and kind tamer."

"The natural attacks of a Frozenare are ice floor, ice beam, ice wall, trample, blizzard, mist, ice punch, ice sword, cold snap, heat drain, inner cold, cold cock, and icy thrust. The enhancements to children of a Frozenare are increased senses, durability, endurance, and strength, resistance to cold, and ice affinity."

"And finally, should a Ponytaur instead get a combination of a diamondstone and a sun stone, they'll instead evolve into a Clysdedude, the titanic horse buko. They stand tall at seven to nine feet in their horse anthro form, and even taller in their combat form, which returns to a centaur. They fight with a combination of ground and fire typing."

"The natural attacks of a Clysedude are flame floor, slame step, power drive, wild charge, tremor, quickturn, quake, tectonic slam, fire punch, inner heat, wall clench, hot cock, burning cock, and pummel. The enhancements to children of a Clysedude are increased strength, durability, endurance, and senses, equine features, and fire affinity."

"And that's it, the Ponytaur line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next high voltage installment of the Bukodex!"


	70. Teslad and Elekock

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm engineer Alex, and today we're going over two of the bulkier electric type buko. It's Teslad and Elekock!"

"Teslad is the static defender buko, an electric and fighting type buko. They stand tall and muscled with a mechanical generator attached to their right arm and the ability to summon armor over their body."

"The natural attacks of a Teslad are thunderclap, backhand, mach punch, thunder shock, shock wave, spark, wall clench, hard thrust, shocking thrust, armor summon, and two attacks unique to the breed: arc shield (their generator lets out a field of static energy that guards them and those around them from weapons) and disarm (which fires the arc shield technique to send weapons and armor flying). The enhancements to children of a Teslad are increased speed, stamina, and strength, as well as armor summoning and electrical affinity."

"The natural evolution of a Teslad is a Tesladama, the storm blitz buko. They grow even larger, their generators growing larger. In the wild, they're extremely territorial, and when tame, this territorial nature transfers to their tamer, making them want to protect their tamer and buko brothers at all cost."

"The natural attacks of a Tesladama are mach punch, megaton punch, energy blade, rolling spark, gatling punch, charming look, shocking clench, and two more unique attacks, arc blade (which focused the energy of an arc shield into the shape of a blade) and arc cannon (which overloads their generator the send an extremely powerful blat of energy). The enhancements to children of a Tesladama are increased strength, speed, and stamina, electrical affinity, and armor summoning."

"Next up is Elekock, the electrical apprentice buko. These buko are small, energetic fighters that can never seem to stop moving for long. If they do, they'll slow to a complete stop, as their movement is what generates their energy and keeps them going."

"The natural attacks of an Elekock are thunder wave, thunder, cheer, wall clench, pretty wink, tackle, take down, and agility. The enhancements to children of an Elekock are electrical affinity, electrical generation, and increased speed."

"The natural evolution of the Elekock is the Electabro, the spark plug buko. This buko gains size and can produce electricity, but not an unlimited size like its former form. It gains an affinity for cheering up other buko, able to act as either an attack or a support buko depending on how it's trained."

"The natural attacks of the Electabro are lightning punch, thunder shock, charming look, cheer on, megaphone, fire punch, yell, static clench, hard thrust, and shocking thrust. The enhancements to children of an Electabro are increased strength, energy absorption, cheer aura, and electrical affinity."

"And should an Electabro gain a thunderstone, while bonded partially with a Video Boy, Video Boy Upgrade, Zeromer, Mech Doll, or Tesladama, they'll evolve into an Elecurvire, the lightning draining buko. These buko take on a less bulky, but more powerful form, capable of taking in enough energy to be equivalent to three simultaneous bolt of natural lightning, giving them more raw power than any non-legendary electric type. Should they lose control while containing this energy, it may try to rush out, causing the buko to self detonate. Said detonations are rarely fatal, but always extremely damaging and cause of an instant knock out."

"The natural attacks of an Elecurvire are sexy dance, enticing look, electricity drain, thunder bolt, electric blade, lightning kick, roar, zap cannon, power thrust, and power clench. The enhancements to children of an Elecurvire are increased speed, strength, and endurance, electrical affinity, and electrical absorption/storage."

"And that's it! The Teslad and Elekock lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to tune in for the next burning installment of the Bukodex!"


	71. Brass, Magman, and Growlie

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fire breather Alex, and today we're back to go over more fire type buko. It's Brass, Magman, and Growlie!"

"Brass is the bold buko, a fire/steel type humanoid with a body of pure brass. This makes them great at soaking up damage, though it also makes them rather slow, save for when their fire powers are in full effect, though they risk damaging themselves. Because of this, taming them is remarkably difficult, as their natural typing heats up their metallic bodies and can cause terrible pain inside and out for a human. If you don't have a ice or fire type blood gift, or a buko of that type, it's recommended that you just tame them with taming supplies."

"The natural attacks of a Brass are metal punch, harden, quake, headbutt, body slam, seismic toss, fireball, ignite, flame sword mark, metal sound, warm embrace, metal thrust, iron clench, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Brass are increased strength and durability, and fire/steel affinity."

"Next is Magman, the lava buko. He's a large, powerful fire type buko who's hair generates a constantly burning. Yes, it is constantly burning and it will hurt you. Even when completely submerged in water or encased in ice, it'll still burn. A fire or ice type blood gift is needed to tame this buko."

"The natural attacks of a Magman are flame thrower, fire punch, fire blast, body slam, mega punch, hot cock, hard thrust, burning hands, warm paws, inner heat, and warm embrace. The enhancements to children of a Magman are increased strength and endurance, natural heat tolerance and fire affinity."

"And next is Growlie, the hot pup buko. This fire type buko is short, red and orange furred, full of energy, and all around lovable. The breed is commonly kept as pets becomes of their playful nature and low fire power."

"The natural attacks of a Growlie are tackle, bite, flame thrower, ember, ignite, wall clench, hard thrust, growl, and slash. The enhancements to children of a Growlie are increased senses, canine features, minor fire affinity, and increased endurance."

"The natural evolution of a Growlie is a Growlick, the warm and fuzzy buko. This buko grows larger, stronger, and more potent with fire attacks than its previous form. Their loyalty grows to whoever helps them evolve, or if feral, to their own pride, making them difficult to work with when captured."

"The natural attacks of a Growlick are take down, rage, fire spin, burning hands, warm paws, fire ball, inner heat, hot cock, and fire blast. The enhancements children of a Growlick are increased speed, strength, endurance, and senses, and fire affinity."

"If a Growlick is given a thunder stone, they'll evolve into a Sparkanine, the electric dog buko. They grow even larger and more muscled, their fur gaining more yellow coloring and becoming even thicker, and spikier around their neck. They're even more loyal than their previous form, and wonderful at following orders."

"The natural attacks of a Sparkanine are thunder, thunder wave, thunder shock, quick attack, sonic wave, static strong, shocking clench, static barrier, and thunder thrust, the enhancements to children of a Sparkanine are increased strength, speed, endurance, canine features, and electrical affinity."

"Should a Growlick instead get an ice crystal, they'll evolve into a Huskie, the snowteam buko. They're tall, and built physically stronger than all other canine buko with the exception of the Wolf King breed. They're mainly used for transport, but some are trained for battle. Their fur changes a white and gray, and they gain a remarkable sense of direction."

"The natural attacks of a Huskie are frostbite, blizzard, ice scratch, ice beam, snow ball, cold cock, ice clench, ice cock, and howl. The enhancements to children of a Huskie are increased senses and endurance, canine features, and ice affinity."

"And that's it! Brass, Magman, and Growlie. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next angelic installment of the Bukodex!"


	72. Myubi, Cherub, Angel

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Preacher Alex, and today we're going over some of the celestial type buko. It's Myubi, Cherub, and Angel!"

"Mybui is the celestial fox buko, an electrical/celestial type buko. He's an anthro vulpine with shimmering white fur and an average frame, with seven tails. They have a strict code of good and bad, and will not hesitate to enact justice on it."

"The natural attacks of a Myubi are bite, Fist of Fate, Fox-Lightning, illusion, pummel, quick attack, scratch, thunder bolt, thunder kick, thunder punch, holy light, angel eyes, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Myubi are increased speed, agility, endurances, senses, vulpine features, and lightning/celestial affinity."

"Next up is Cherub, the good will buko. These buko aren't much good in straight combat, as they're small and frail, but they're aura of cuteness and general air of good vibes make it hard for others to actually bring them harm. Many of them enjoy crossdressing, and if their aura didn't make it obvious that they were buko, most would be able to pass not only for female, but beautiful females, rivalry Tom Girls."

"The natural attacks of a Cherub are agility, mental feel-up, telekinesis, psychic illusion, aura of cute, psychic, angel eyes, sweet talk, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Cherub are youthfulness, increased speed and agility, aura of cuteness/good will, and celestial affinity."

"And Angel is the angelic buko. These utterly beautiful winged buko look completely humanoid other than the, you know, wings. They dislike violence, but love training, and are willing to fight if they absolutely have to. They are amazing healer, and can fly for hours at a time."

"The natural attacks of an Angel are shield, heal, dazzle, cure, gust, mana bolt, summon weapon (varies), and divine blade. The enhancements to children of an Angel are increased strength, durability, and reflexes, an aura of healing, a magical or celestial affinity, and angelic features."

"Should an Angel gain a shield stone, they'll evolve into an Archangel. These buko are nearly a complete one eighty from their previous forms. Archangel's have no qualms against fighting, enjoying combat, especially against ghost, dark, or infernal types. Their appearance doesn't change much, save for an increase in size. Their new aggression applies to the bedroom as well."

"The natural attacks of an Archangel are Double Edge, seismic toss, hurricane kick, crescent kick, reverse crescent, calm soul, feather shuriken, tempest, power bolt, rune chain, artemis's bow, soft touch, aura sensation, rapid thrust, and power clench. The enhancements to children of an Archangel are increased strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes, magical and celestial affinity, angelic features, and natural combat proficiency."

"And finally, unfortunately, should an Angel experience an extremely traumatic event, or become corrupted by an infernal type buko, or a tamer with a strong infernal affinity, they'll evolve into a Fallen Angel, the troubled angel buko, a dark/magic type. These buko are inconsistent, as their behavior varies on what caused the evolution. They tend to be more violent than the other Angel forms, and they tend to be either quite bitter towards tamers or quite lustful with no real middle ground."

"The natural attacks of a Fallen Angel are dark blade, shadow shot, feather shuriken, energy drain, lure, illusion, dirty talk, enticing look, pummel, call me king, dominate, sexy dance, rough thrust, and air thrust. The enhancements to children of a Fallen Angel are increased speed, strength, and reflexes, angelic features, dark aura, dark affinity, and night vision."

"And that's it, Myubi, Cherub, and the Angel line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next watery installment of the Bukodex!"


	73. Selkie and Whoresea

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm fisherman Alex and today we're going over two water based buko of the Kanto region. It's Selkie and Whoresea!"

"Selkie is the seal buko, a pure water type buko that's more comfortable in colder temperatured waters. They're anthro buko, meaning they have both human and animal traits at all times, having legs and feet as well as fins. No gills though, so no actual breathing underwater. They're a good choice for water types on land, but need to be submerged in water for at least thirty minutes every day to remain healthy. Even when feral, they're rather peaceful, often even helping fisherman find the best spots to cast their nets."

"The natural attacks of a Selkie are water gun, bike, slap, headbutt, wall clench, and slick stroke. The enhancements to children of a Selkie are increased sense of smell, increase lung capacity, water affinity, and seal like features."

"The natural evolution of the Selkie is the Brogong, the sexy seal buko. These buko are known for their ability to turn their legs into a long merman tail. Between this, their buff upper bodies, and their tendency to lounge on rocks by the shore in the wild, they were originally known as the Merman before it was discovered they were actually an evolution, not a new breed. They can also now breath underwater and survive much colder temperatures, and survive much longer on land without water. They're never able to gain incredible control of their legs, no Brogong's have ever been able to dance for example, but they're still good for combat."

"The natural attacks of a Brogong are tail slap, horn attack, ice beam, bubble beam, double slap, water thrust, water cock, and slickness. The enhancements to children of a Brogong are increased sense of smell and hearing, increased cold resistance, ability to breath under water, water affinity, and seal like features."

"Next up is the Whoresea, the walking water buko. This sea horse anthro buko gets its title from being perfectly comfortable on land, able to go a full week without returning to the water before any kind of side effects emerge. They have deep blue skin with long wing like fins on their backs and tails that stretch as long as their bodies are tall, though are often left coiled up. They have an instinctive distrust of tentacled buko due to Tentacock and their evolutions often battling them for territory in the wild."

"The natural attacks of a Whoresea are water gun, water punch, growl, tail slap, water tower, draining rain and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Whoresea are increased speed and sense of touch, sea-horse like features, water affinity, and tough skin."

"Battle stress will cause a Whoresea to evovle into a Seabro, the water fighting buko. They lose their endurance for being on land without water, needing a dip once every other day, but become so much stronger, to the point that in the wild they're known to defeat Testicruel and Testikraken to protect Whoresea in their territory."

"The natural attacks of a Seabro are bubble beam, whirl pool, hydro pump, acid, ink shot, quick attack, hard thrust, rapid thrust, water thrust, and power clench. The enhancements to children of a Seabro are increased speed, strength, and sense of touch, sea horse like features, water affinity, and tough skin."

"And that's it, the Selkie and Whoresea lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see next, and the to check in for the next dual installment of the Bukodex!"


	74. Psy-dick, Slow-Poke, and Staryelp

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm researcher Alex, and today we're going over water buko with a double typing for psychic, which is an oddly specific trend to have. It's Psy-dick, Slow-Poke, and Staryelp!"

"Psy-dick is the migraine buko. This water/psychic type has, for the most part, access only to their water attacks, and a few minor flying type attacks from their anthro duck features. As their frustration or overall pain increases though, they gradually begin to build up psychic power until they reach a point of maximum pain/power, letting out a rush of psychic attacks and just plain raw psychic power, though they tend to faint immediately after."

"The natural attacks of a Psy-dick are peck, water gun, scratch, wing attack, bubble, confusion, psychic, slick stroke, psy-wave, wall clench, and water cock. The enhancements to children of a Psy-dick are avian features, water/psychic affinity, increased pain tolerance, and increased sense of hearing."

"The natural evolution of a Psy-dick iis the Goldick, the mind bird buko. Their feathers become sleeker, closer to skin than feathers, becoming blue instead of yellow. Their ability to focus and use their psychic attacks increases, no longer needing intense pain to access."

"The natural attacks of a Goldick are aqua jet, bubble beam, confuse ray, aqua pulse, water floor, current thrust, mental feel-up, and slickness. The enhancements to children of a Goldick are avian features, water/psychic affinity, increased sense of hearing, and increased pressure tolerance."

"Next up is Slow-Poke, the lazy psychic buko. This water/psychic type is rather round body wise, with soft pink skin on all but their tail, which quickly becomes white, as they use it as a fishing rod. They're extremely passive buko, though are surprisingly competent in battle. The psychic energy flowing their them makes them great at intercepting messages, and in terms of taming, their passive natures leave them with little if any standards."

"The natural attacks of a Slow-Poke are confusion, hypnotic gaze, telekinesis, disable, mega punch, water gun, bubble, wall clench, heavy thrust, and illusion. The enhancements to children of a Slow-Poke are high pain tolerance, resistant skin, psychic/water affinity, and psionic potential."

"Though the exact mechanism is unknown and argued about, a Slow-Poke can evolve into a Slowsis, the foul-tempered power house buko. Slowsis become even thicker-in every sense-with this evolution, but otherwise don't change much physically. They become even lazier generally, but respond aggressively towards insults to their bodies, intelligence, tamers or laziness. When annoyed, they decide to show off their immense psychic ability, often able to defeat unsuspecting enemies in single strikes. It's ll advised to try and evolve a Slowsis for combat, as the majority refuse to fight unless absolutely necessary, and find buko battling insulting."

"The natural attacks of a Slowsis are draining rain, barrier, geyser, confusion, psychic, psywave, feel the burn, water floor, power clench, water cock, mental feel-up, psy-clench, psy-thrust, and mind-fuck. The enhancements to children of a Slowsis are extreme pain resistance, intense psionic capability, psychic/water affinity, and resistant skin."

"Should a Slow-Poke get a dragon scale, they'll instead evolve into a Slow King, the patient priest buko. They lose their psychic typing and gain a dragon typing instead. Their bodies thin out, if only slightly, and their draconic scales seem to create the shape of robes around their body. Their bodies are extremely soft despite the scales, and their former psychic ability allowed them to have an intense patience even with extremely aggressive and violent buko. They're also incredible fighters thanks to their new dragon type strength."

"The natural attacks of a Slow King are water tickle, water spear, water tower, draining rain, dragon dance, dragon claw, twister, dragon thrust, water cock, power clench, confusion, barrier, psychic, and dragon glare. The enhancements to children of a Slow King are increased strength and durability, water/dragon affinity, soft skin, scales, and high pain tolerance."

"Next up is Staryelp, the starfish buko. This short orange skinned buko is actually a water/rock type. It's access to minor psychic attacks is a subject of confusion among researchers. Their ability to shift completely from a near completely humanoid form to a large starfish like form for battle makes them popular, as does their ability to quickly heal any damage to their bodies unless it hits their core gem on their stomach."

"The natural attacks of a Staryelp are harden, rapid spin, bubble, psychic, swift, bubble beam, boulder, water floor, and mud shot. The enhancements to children of a Staryelp are levitation, water/rock affinity, minor psychic abilities and healing factor."

"The natural evolution of a Staryelp is Starmoan. They grow in size and gain a purple hue instead of orange. Their regeneration becomes even greater, making it near impossible to defeat them without focusing entirely on the core gem."

"The natural attacks of a Starmoan are bubble beam, psy-beam, psy-wave, ice beam, hydro pump, mirror coat, rock cube, and stone palm. The enhancements to children of a Starmoan are hard shell, healing factor, minor psychic abilities, levitation, and water/rock affinity."

"And that's it, the Psy-dick, Slow-Poke, and Staryelp lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next deep sea installment of the bukodex!"


	75. Crab Boy, Laplad, Kelpie, and Surfman

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm diver Alex, and today were going over the last of the basic water type buko. It's Crab Boy, Laplad, Kelpie, and Surfman!"

"Crab Boy is the seaside buko. These pure water type buko is covered o a red carapace shell for protection, which forms crab claws for battle over his hands. When aroused, the carapace retracts to make sex possible, leaving them with their pinkish skin underneath. When angered or frightened, they begin secreting a bubbling foam from their mouths."

"The natural attacks of a Crab Boy are bubble, bubble beam, crab hammer, slash, vice grip, water gun, wall clench, and water guard. Enhancements to children of a Crab Boy are water affinity, increased durability, and retractable carapace."

"The natural evolution of the Crab Boy is the Kingler, the sea fighter buko. They grow in size, gaining complete control over their carapace so they can retract it at will. The shell has done darker, and the claw on his dominant hand has doubled in size, as well as become impossible to fully retract, leading some to become aroused by having their clawed hand bound during taming. They're much less passive, wanting their opinions to be heard, and their bubble foam quirk remains."

"The natural attacks of a Kingler are water wall, uppercut, wave thrust, pummel, slickness, and fury swipes. The enhancements to children of a Kingler are increased strength and durability, water affinity, and retractable carapace."

"Next up is Laplad, the swift swimming buko. These water/ice type buko are passive even when feral, often found floating peacefully along the water or helping out the survivors of shipwrecks. Their blue skinned pudgy bodies have thick gray shells on the back, making sleeping on their backs uncomfortable. Their arms and legs have long fins to aid their swimming."

"The natural attacks of a Laplad are water gun, ice beam, take down, hydro pump, tail slap, withdraw, long tongue, slick stroke, wall clench, and soft mouth. The enhancements to children of a Ladlad are increased speed and durability, shelled skin, cold resistance, and water affinity."

"Next up is Kelpie, the seaweed buko. These water/plant types live underwater, usually at the edges of Wet Elf kingdoms or other territories acting as gardeners. They have blue-green skin and hair resembling kelp. They're extremely territorial, fisherman usually trading fishing rights in their territory for taming."

"The natural attacks of a Kelpie are command plants, command fish, bubble beam, vine whip, recovery, water gun, razor leaf, vine bondage, water tentacles, wall clench, slick stroke, slickness, water cock, and wave thrust. The enhancements to children of a Kelpie are plant/water affinity, ability to breathe water, and ability to photosynthesis."

"Next up is Surf Man, the water lizard buko. These buko are considered the water type alternative to the Charmiles, looking near identical to them save for being bluish green with no fire on their tail. They strike fast and hard mixing water elemental and physical attacks."

"The natural attacks of a Surf Man are fury swipes, water spear, water gun, water tower, bubble beam, chomp, hard thrust, rapid thrust, water cock, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Surf Man are increased strength, durability, and agility, draconic features, and water affinity."

"And finally, the high training and intense orgasm will evolve a Surf Man into Whorepool, the water devil buko. When near a large body of water, these buko are some of the most powerful non-legendary water types ever, but away from them, they have some problematic flaws. They'd gained wings and a flying typing, but unlike most if not all other water types. They cannot generate water for their attacks internally, needing to refill themselves at a body of water or run out. They dry out extremely quick. Their extremely aggressive when hydrated, and in the bedroom, taming them is practically a trial."

"The natural attacks of a Whorepool are whirlpool, squall, vortex, tempest, wing attack, water floor, geyser, cyclone, water sword, hydro pump, draining rain, water slave, water golem, tidal thrust, flying thrust, and water god. The enhancements to children of a Whorepool are increased speed, strength, durability, and endurance, water/flying affinity, draconic features, wings."

"And that's it, the Crab Boy, Laplad, Kelpie, and Surf Man lines! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next overgrown installment of the Bukodex!"


	76. Guyrilla, Scarecrow, Flower Boy,Driad

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm gardenor Alex, and today we're looking over a few more plant type buko. It's Guyrilla, Scarecrow, Flower Boy, and Driad!"

"First up is Guyrilla, the forest ape buko. This hulking muscled green furred ape man is a plant and rock type. They claim large territories in forests, often battling for hours to protect it from invading buko or humans. They are sometimes found employed by Elf Courts for protections."

"The natural attacks of a Guyrilla are harden, lance, stone palm, rock cock, hard thrust, wall clench, power clench, command plants, shockwave, flower kick, chest drum, and wind up punch. The enhancements to children of a Guyrilla are increased strength, durability, endurance, and senses, nature sense, and rock/plant affinity."

"Next up is the Scarecrow, the sensuous straw buko. These humanoid buko are plant/ghost types, and resemble actual scarecrows so well that they are often able to pretend to be them and scare people, either for fun or to knab buko or people for a forced taming. When tame, they're actually remarkably shy about taming."

"The natural attacks of a Scarecrow are leaf shield, vine whip, vine bondage, solar beam, nightshade, illusion, wall clench, and fear aura. The enhancements to children of a Scarecrow are plant/ghost affinity, solar healing, and ghost form."

"Next up is Flower Boy, the Blossom buko. These plant/magic types are extremely shy and feminine, often hiding even more than Oddliciouses or Feeblad. They have mostly humanoid femboy appearances, though with green hair and a greenish hue to their skin. They often make clothing out of planets to wear, such as leaf skirts. Remarkably, despite their intense shyness in most normal situations, they're extremely skilled at sex battles, and seem to have almost no fear of it, despite their fear of sexual things outside of battle."

"The natural attacks of a Flower Boy are command plants, regenerate, leech seed, virus, root, anti-toxin, pedal armor, lust dust, grass floor,gender dust, bloom, stun spore, fruit juice, wall clench, and grass cock. The natural attacks of a Flower Boy are extremely high endurance, and magical/plant affinity."

"Every so often, a Flower Boy who encounters a moon stone will evolve into a Moon Flower, the moonlight oracle buko. Their skin becomes even darker green, their bodies even more feminine, and they become nocturnal. They're less nervous about things, and they're known to spend quite a lot of time dancing, even while traveling. They're calm and tender caretakers of the plant-life at night, but are also insanely powerful, keeping their sex battle skills from a Flower Boy, and gaining even more combat prowess from their new ghost typing. It is still unknown why not all Flower Boys are able to evolve with a moon stone."

"The natural attacks of a Moon Flower are hypno-dance, telekinesis, dark shield, psychic, sleep powder, poison powder, itch dust, sap powder, phantom touch, lure, moon blood, moon dance, moon dream, and moon storm. The enhancements to children of a Moon Flower are psychic abilities, plant/ghost/magic affinity, regeneration, and fear aura."

"And finally the Driad, the woodland buko. This fairy like plant type buko can take on feminine or masculine appearances based on their training and environment, though they do normally lead towards dominance regardless. They remain in the forests, and can universally get along with all Elf form buko. Some will eventually find a tree in their territory and bind themselves to it, and from that point on are unable to go more than a mile from the tree, but basically becoming immortal, as at any point they can re-enter their trees. Age no longer affects the tree or the Driad. Most who do this do not have tamers, as they would be unable to travel with them."

"The natural attacks of a Driad are vine whip, razor leaf, leaf shield, command plants, lance, teleport, lust dust, bloom, probing vines, solar beam, hard thrust, rapid thrust, and glass cock. The enhancements to children of a Driad are increased strength and endurance, plant affinity, and plant empathy."

"And that's it! Guyrilla, Scarecrow, the Flower Boy line, and Driad! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next feathered installment of the Bukodex!"


	77. Rod

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bird catcher Alex, and today we're going over another multi-evolution flying type. It's Rod!"

"Rod is the blowhard buko, a fully flying type buko. They look similar to Pidgies, though stand taller, and with actual arms instead of just wings. Rather than wear clothing, they end to use dyes to change the brown coloration of their feathers, usually to green. It's believed that Rod was created as a method to create more legendary birds, as its three evolutions follow the three elemental legendaries, but something fucked up, or more to the point, everything fucked up, and the result was a common buko without even the natural powers of a neo-legendary; not that they seem to know that. They're extremely prideful, a bit too much for their own good in fact."

"The natural attacks of a Rod are wing attack, peck, gust, sand attack, feather shuriken, wall clench, and rapid thrust. The enhancements to children of a Rod are enhanced vision, avian features, and flying affinity."

"The first evolution of a Rod is achieved through fire stone. Phoenix, the resurrection buko. The flying/fire type grows in size, and their brown feather gain red highlights. Their immunity to all forms of fire, save for the attacks of the most powerful of fire types, led to the believe that they could heal or even become completely reborn from fire, when in fact they're just immune. They're extremely aggressive in battle, their motto being something equivilent to hit first, hit hard, and keep hitting until everyone stops moving."

"The natural attacks of a Phoenix are ember, flame thrower, ignite, fire spin, inner heat, hot cock, and squall. The enhancements to children of a Phoenix are fire resistance, enhanced vision, avian features, and fire/flying affinity."

"Should a Phoenix be exposed to extreme battle stress, they'll evolve into a Fireburst, the heavenly inferno buko. They gain another increase in height, their wings now long enough to wrap around their bodies like a cloak. Their intense fire makes them extremely valuable, and unlike their previous forms, they actually can heal themselves with fire. Their feral forms are just as troublesome as feral Garydoses."

"The natural attacks of a Fireburst are dive, power drive, fire blast, phoenix down, mach breaker, flying thrust, quick turn, burning cock, warm embrace, and glorious sun. the enhancements to children of a Fireburst are increased vision, stamina, and speed, avian features, heat/fire resistant/healing, and fire/flying affinity."

"Should a Rod instead gain an ice crystal, they'll evolve into a Neigix, the fristy buko. They gain a blue color to their feathers and hair, and are very cautious, both in combat and around their tamers. They prefer to fight from a distance, bringing down stronger enemies with a 'death by a thousand cuts' style strategy."

"The natural attacks of a Neigix are mist, ice beam, snow ball, ice wall, inner coolness, cold cock, and squall. The enhancements to children of a Neigix are cold resistance, avian features, increased vision, and ice/flying affinity."

"A Neigix exposed to intense battle stress will evolve into Frostat, the frozen sky buko. Unlike Firebursts, they gain no height, but their color becomes deeper, and their strength and reaction time increases to the point that they've been assumed to have psychic abilities from how quickly they move, and can lift three times their own weight while flying at full speed."

"The natural attacks of a Frostat are snowstorm, icicle, blizzard, ice cock, freezer clench, snow blind, flying thrust, and quickturn. The enhancements to children of a Frostat are increased vision, strength, and stamina, avian features, immunity to cold, and flying/ice affinity."

"And if a Rod gets a thunder stone, they'll evolve into a Thundrek, the shocking buko. They get a slight increase in height with a yellow coloring to their now sharper feathers. They are very intense buko, with low taming needs. In battle, they're considered jacks of all trades, having decent stats overall, but no special strengths in one area."

"The natural attacks of a Thundrek are thunder, thunder shock, thunder wave, thunderbolt, shocking stroke, shocker clench, squall, and shocker thrust. The enhancements to children of a Thundrek are increased vision, avian features, resistances to electricity, and electric/flying affinity."

"And finally, intense battle stress will evolve a Thundrek into a Thundercock, the stormy protector buko. Surprisingly, they're quite helpful to others, even when feral they go out of their way to help the endangered people and tamers in their territory."

"The natural attacks of a Thundercock are vortex, static barrier, thunderclap, agility, double needle, zap cannon, flying thrust, jolt cock, and discharge. The enhancements to children of a Thundercock are increased speed and stamina, immunity to electricity, and electric/flying affinity."

"And that's it, the Rod line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to tune in for the next creepy crawling installment of the Bukodex!"


	78. Sword Dancer, Pinchit, and Heracock

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm bug catcher Alex, and today we're going over three non-evolving powerhouse bug type buko. It's Sword Dancer, Pinchit, and Heracock!"

"Sword Dancer is the dancing blade buko. This tall, six armed buko is covered in the signature bug type outer shell armor. They're skilled with their weapons, having six swords, one for each hand, all of which he wields with extreme skill thanks to enhanced senses."

"They have the ability to always find their swords no matter how well hidden they are, and can repair them when damaged effortlessly."

"They are fiercely loyal to their tamers, referring to them as 'my liege', and taking an intense sexual thrill in being submissive to them. They love their tamers to bind their arms during sex, telling them how low they are. Their most intense sexual thrill comes from a lover taking one of their own swords and holding it to their throat during sex. It's important to note that a Sword Dancer can on occasion begin to actually believe the dirty talk and begin to think less of themselves, requiring encouragement from their tamers to pull themselves out of a depression spiral."

"The natural attacks of a Sword Dancer are sword slash, sword beam, slasher, slash wave, spin slash, sword dance, weapon carnival, hero blade, hive sword, sensual dance, confusion dance, sexy dance, wall clench, hard thrust, and rapid thrust. The enhancements to children of a Sword Dancer are increased speed, strength, durability, dexterity, endurance, and agility, instinctive sword proficiency, and bug type affinity."

"Next up is the Pinchit, the hot horned headed buko. These short, brown skin/armored buko are armed with powerful pincer horns covered in smaller spikes. They are extremely territorial and dominant in bed, battle, and just in general, requiring a smart, or at least strong will tamer to handle them."

"The natural attacks of a Pinchit are seismic toss, vice grip, horn attack, takedown, glare, wall clench, hard thrust, power thrust, and bug bite. The enhancements to children of a Pinchit are increased strength, horns, armored skin, and bug type affinity."

"And finally, Heracock, the spear headed buko. These blue shelled buko are known for their massive spear horns. They're just as territorial as Pinchits, but not nearly as vicious, more passive and willing to negotiate, and easily calmed by honey or nectar."

"The natural attacks of Heracock are take down, launch, horn attack, harden, uppercock, wall clench, hard thrust, deep thrust, and bug bite. The enhancements to children of a Heracock are increased strength, natural armor, and bug type affinity."

"And that's it, Sword Dancer, Pinchit, and Heracock! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next bulky installment of the Bukodex!"


	79. Khangascock and Troll

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Giant Hunter Alex, and today we're going over two more big bulky buko. It's Khangascock and Troll!"

"Khangascock is the delectable dish buko, a ground type known for two things in particular, one you wouldn't expect. This eight-ten foot buko has large claws, powerful fangs, and extremely thick and durable hides that make them brick walls in battle."

"This, combined with their remarkable strength, makes up the first thing they're known for. The other is their odd abilities to shed some of their mass-which they'll likely regain within a few days-in the form of a ball of nutrients in a kangaroo-like pouch."

"This 'egg' is used to heal and feed members of the harem the Khangascock is in, as well as feed their young in the wild. Oddly, the pouch is never used to carry the actual children, who seem instinctively uncomfortable in tight spaces."

"The natural attacks of a Khangascock are growl, slash, tail slap, fissure, hard thrust, heavy thrust, deep thrust, take down, slam, and scary look. The enhancements to children of a Khangascock are thick skin, toughness, and increased strength."

"Next up is Troll, the ugly buko. These green skinned ground type buko are quite strong, despite them appearing to be more fat than muscle. Some have warts or greasy hair, but all are generally agreed on to be very unattractive creatures, even by themselves. If nothing else, they embrace it, though some chalk this up to them also having universally low intelligence, only one in every few thousand being of decent intelligence. Others claim it to be because their large size also applies to their members."

"The natural attacks of a Troll are pound, bronze fist, gut punch, stomp, club strike, and hard thrust. The enhancements to children of a Troll, few though they are, are increased endurance, strength, and regeneration."

"Battle stress will cause a Troll to evolve into a Giant Troll, the really big buko. They grow to 12-15 feet tall, gaining a slight increase of intelligence. Their stomachs remain round, but the rest of their body is large from sheer amount of muscle. They're bodies are so tough and muscular, they're too hard to safely tame, requiring the self soften ability normally used only by rock type buko who are actually made of stone."

"The natural attacks of a Giant Troll are mega punch, mega kick, rage shock, quake, harden unmovable, shocking strike, heavy thrust, and roar. The enhancements to children of a Giant Troll are insanely increased strength, durability, endurance, and regeneration."

"And that's it, the Khangastcock and Troll buko! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next psychic installment of the Bukodex!"


	80. Yukonnie and Trixster

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Psychic Alex, and today we're going over two psychic type buko, one without an evolution, one with several. It's Yukonnie and Trixster!"

"Yukonnie is the cool 'N sexy buko, an ice/psychic type buko with universally dark skin and long hair. They're known to either have overtly feminine bodies, or the kind of bodies that are beautiful whether you're straight or gay. Either way, they're always great at dancing, to the point that they can rival Gypsies. While they may occasionally have a specific kink, they tend to adapt to their tamer's sexual preferences."

"The natural attacks of a Yukonnie are cold snap, heat drain, icicles, dominate, submit, sexy dance, hypnotic dance, ice floor, confusion, wall clench, cold cock, chilling thrust, inner cold, and pretty wink. The enhancements to children of a Yukonnie are increased endurance and durability, and psychic/ice affinity."

"Next up is the Trixster, the jester buko. These psychic/dark types are known to having decently attractive bodies, and are fond of flashy, eye catching clothes. They love pulling pranks and telling jokes all the time, and are complete attention whores. Tamers with Trixsters claim their joking around is rarely much of an issue, unless it's April Fools Day, at which point the entire breed becomes universally insufferable."

"The natural attacks of a Trixster are quick attack, foresight, blur, wall clench, foot grip, tongue stroke, cry, sucker punch, and confusion. The enhancements to children of a Trixster are increased hearing and agility."

"A shield stone will evolve a Trixster into an Acrobro, the tumbling buko. This evolution grows in size, becoming more muscular, but generally keeping their lithe form. They lose their dark typing and enjoyment of jokes, gaining a fighting typing and an enjoyment of acrobatics."

"The natural attacks of an Acrobro are leap, quick attack, confuse ray, bicycle kick, close combat, agility, enchanting look, rapid thrust, and hard knuckle. The enhancements to children of an Acrobro are increased speed, agility, balance, and fighting/psychic affinity."

"Should a Trixster instead go through their natural evolution, they'll become a Juggalo, the trick master buko. Physically they aren't much different from their previous form, though they tend to grow longer hair and enjoy facepaint. They become more sexual in nature, and their love of practical jokes only grows."

"The natural attacks of a Juggalo are call me king, laughing fit, juggle, quick attack, hypnotic gaze, hard thrust, and song. The enhancements to children of a Juggalo are increased vision, hearing, and agility."

"And finally, should a Juggalo get a mana stone, they'll evolve into a Joker, the mirthful master of death buko. This magic/psychic type buko is a very odd one for a number of reasons. First of all, their appearance varies. While their body types are all quite similar to their previous form, the look of them depends on what kind of makeup they were wearing before the evolution. Said makeup will cease to be makeup, becoming the actual composition of their skin. If they were wearing none, their skin becomes sickly white."

"The second change is their mentality. They claim that upon absorbing the energy of the mana stone, the combination of magic and psychic energy causes a moment of enlightenment in which they are able to view and understand the lives all living beings on the planet in the same moment. More likely the combination is just causing a psychotic break, but the result is the same: they view life in general as a massive joke, a joke that only gets funnier the more of them end in hilarious death."

"Most tamers abandon their Jokers instantly, which is considered to be the correct choice, and is recommended by the League, as Jokers are psychotic killers who put no value whatsoever in the lives of others. While their previous forms are upsetting on April Fools Day, a Joker on that day is a horrific nightmare to all involved. Even when feral, they're remarkably intelligent. Frankly, going feral seems to actually increase their focus and intelligence." 

"Overlooked by most is the fact that less than two percent of tamers who remain with their Joker are ever killed. Harmed certainly, but they tend not to be any more harmful than other aggressive buko. Yes, contrary to popular belief, it seems Jokers are in fact able to avoid a complete and utter break down of psychosis if a loving, patient, and unshakably loyal tamer helps them through it."

"In spite of this proven fact, Jokers are the one buko in the entire world that are completely legal to kill even if tamed and in a stable harem, with a $300,000 bounty for killing a tame Joker, $15,000 for a confirmed sighting and report of a Joker, and a $750,000 for a confirmed kill of a feral Joker."

"The natural attacks of a Joker are teleport, wrestle, power bolt, light spellwork, Smile Mist (a magical gas attack that causes those who inhale it to die laughing), and Killing Joke (an instant kill attack combining psychic power, magical power, a knife, and a joke. Hits with perfect accuracy unless aimed at a dark type and is an instant kill if it hits anything but a celestial type. If it misses, its accuracy temporarily drops to basically zero).

There was only ever one child of a Joker. They were killed before they were even the age of a tamer, and despite them showing no signs of being mentally or morally unbalanced, the execution was considered completely legal, and the killer was rewarded with $100,000. The enhancements said child had were increased intelligence and focus, insane tolerance for pain, complete fearlessness, and both a psychic and magic affinity."

"And that's it, Yukonnie and the Trixster line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, tell us what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and be sure to check in for the electrifying installment of the Bukodex!"


	81. Thunderman, Eelad, and Odd Ball

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm shocker boy Alex, and today we're going over three electric type buko. It's Thunderman, Eelad, and Odd Ball!"

"Thunderman is the high altitude buko, a pure electric type buko. They're known to live high up in the clouds, hence their name. They're slim buko with pure white hair, able to float and be near weightless through electro-magnetic manipulation. Their powers over electricity allow them to control the flow of storms, and they'll often be seen keeping the more dangerous storms away from populated areas."

"The natural attacks of a Thunderman are thundershock, thunder wave, thunderbolt, agility, static barrier, thunderclap, lightning kick, thunder punch, wall clench, shock cock, shocking stroke, and shocking clench. The enhancements to the children of a Thunderman are increased strength, increased speed, electromagnetic manipulation, increased lung capacity, and electrical affinity."

"Next up is Eelad, the eel buko. These anthro eels, as you would expect, are not the most attractive buko, what with their eel like appearance and natural slimy look. They're exclusively straight buko, not enjoying taming with males or other buko. Despite their frail look, they're extremely aggressive in battle, hunting, and in bed. It should be noted that while the majority of the species of exclusively water type, a small subtype of them also has an electrical typing to them. This typing does not change anything else about the buko, and so they cannot be considered a separate buko."

"The natural attacks of an Eelad are bubblebeam, water floor, whirlpool, wrap, water gun, crunch, slick thrust, and water cock. If electrical, they'll also have the natural attacks of an Eelad are thunder shock, thunder wave, and thunder ball. Regardless of their element, the enhancements to children of an Eelad are increased senses of smell and taste, increased strength and flexibility, immunity to toxins in water, and water/electrical affinity."

"And finally is the Odd Ball, the shocking sphere buko. This buko, an electrical and steel type whose body, while humanoid in shape, is hairless with a coloration resembling that of a bukoball. They can generate their own electricity, letting them act as mini-power sources. Their most interesting feature is their ability to curl up and entirely change their shape into a perfect sphere, used for defense, offense, and an increase in speed."

"The natural attacks of an Odd Ball are harden, iron defense, thunder, thunder wave, roll out, thunder ball, self destruct, wall clench, iron clench, hard thrust, static stroke, and shock cock. The enhancements to children of an Odd Ball are increased durability and endurance, steel and electrical affinity, and increased flexibility."

"And that's it, Thunderman, Eelad, and Odd Ball! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next draconic installment of the Bukodex!"


	82. Ulupi and Brotini

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm dragon rider Alex, and today we're going over the two dragonic buko. It's Ulupi and Brotini!"

"Ulupi is the grass snake buko, a currently pure plant type. They're human from the chest up, with clawed hands and human heads, but below are pure serpent, their scales normally green or greenish yellow, though should they be the result of a threshold, they could have a variety of other colors mirroring their human skin color. They're remarkably shy, moving stealthily through the grass and using their minor abilities to hunt and keep themselves safe."

"The natural attacks of an Ulupi are tail whip, regenerate, wrap, grass floor, lance hypnotic gaze, take down, probing tail, snake tongue, and binding fuck. The enhancements to children of an Ulupi are tolerance to cold, reptilian traits, enhanced strength and flexibility, and plant affinity."

"The natural evolution of an Ulupi is the Kadru, the proud dragon buko. As the title would imply, they now gain a dragon/plant typing instead of pure plant. They gain an increase in size and strength, their snake tails now fourteen feet on average and very powerful. They remain generally shy, but are less reserved sexully, making them effective sex battlers."

"The natural attacks of a Kadru are twister, dragon breath, long tongue, lust bite, rapid stroke, grass cock, solar beam, and leer. The enhancements to children of a Kadru are increased speed, strength, and agility, as well as reptilian features, plant/dragon features, and ice resistance."

"Should the Kadru get an angel stone, they'll evolve into a Yggdra, the celestial dragon buko. They gain celestial qualities to their plant/dragon typing. They grow even larger, and sprout a pair of powerful wings for flight."

"The natural attacks of a Yggdra are leech seed, bullet seed, razor leaf, vine whip, rose whip, command plants, and heavenly arrow. The enhancements to children of a Yggdra are increased speed, strength, agility, and longevity, plant/dragon/celestial affinity, reptilian features, and solar regeneration."

"Should a Kadru instead get a dusk stone, they'll evolve into a Nidhogg, the stygian dragon buko. They lose their plant type, instead having a ghost/dragon typing with infernal qualities. Much less pleasant than their previous form. They're actually quite similar to Yggda, growing larger and sprouting wings, though with more of a focus on power and transportation."

"The natural attacks of a Nidhogg are energy drain, nightshade, ghost blade, dragon claw, curse, dragon dance, and grisly wings. The enhancements to children of the Nidhogg are increased speed, longevity, agility, and strength, ghost/dragon/infernal affinity, reptilian features, and spectral form."

"Next is Brotini, the reclusive small dragon buko. These are extremely small, feminine, rare buko. They have a basic grey scaled anthro dragon form. They were one of the first 'new' buko discovered, and the discovery prompted the search for new breeds. Despite their remarkable shyness, they're easily trainable thanks to their incredible dragonic potential."

"The natural attacks of a Brotini are scratch, tackle, recover, tail slap, timid stroke, dragon dance, wall clench, sub aura, and probing tongue. The enhancements to children of a Brotini are increased senses, durability, and tough skin, reptilian features, and dragon affinity."

"Battle stress of encountering a dragon E-metal will result in a Brotini evolving into a Dragoneat, the quick strike dragon buko. These buko gain an increase in height, power, and confidence, making them powerful fighters and well sought after buko. They have an instinctive hate of dom buko."

"The natural attacks of a Dragoneat are glare, dragon breath, quick turn, saber claw, quick attack, blow kiss, enticing look, hyper beam, dragon thrust, wild thrust, and toss. The enhancements to children of a Dragoneat are increased endurance, senses, strength, speed, and armored scales, dragon affinity, and reptilian features."

"And that's it, Ulupi and Brotini! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check out the next angelic installment of the Bukodex!"


	83. Dire Wolf, Warrior Angel, and Megami

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm priest tamer Alex, and today we're going over more celestal type buko. It's Dire Wolf, Warrior Angel, and Megami!"

"Dire Wolf is the king of the battlefield buko. These anthro wolves can stand between five to seven feet tall, but are usually quite well muscled with blue or black fur. They seem to have a variety of typing combinations between psychic/celestial, ghost/celestial, magic/celestial, and dark/celestial. These variety of typings don't seem to affect anything other than what they're more specifically weak to. They're territorial buko, even if that territory refers to their own harem. Unlike most canine buko, Dire Wolves do in fact get riled up by feline buko, though only if said feline buko is of a similar type to their own."

"The natural attacks of a Dire Wolf are energy blade, power bolt, magic fist, shield, teleport, tectonic slam, fissure, thunderbolt, energy drain, phase, invisibility absorb, agility, telekinesis, hypnosis, spell use, wall clench, hard thrust, rapid thrust, and angelic light. The enhancements to children of a Dire Wolf are increased endurance, strength, speed, and senses, as well as canine features, dark/psychic/magic/celestial affinity."

"Next up is the Warrior Angel, the northern swordsman buko. These celestial/fighting/flying types are known to have wings similar in appearance to normal Angels, though they have more muscular bodies and enjoy showing them off. Ironically, they tend to actually be weaker than normal Angels. As you can expect, they are known to carry and fight with swords."

"The natural attacks of Warrior Angels are slash, double slash, sword dance, focus energy, steel wing, dive, hard thrust, flying thrust, and angelic light. The enhancements to children of a Warrior Angel are increased speed, strength, and endurance, as well as angelic features and innate swordsmanship."

"A Warrior Angel who gets a dawn stone will evolve into an Armsman, the ultimate fighting buko. These massive, armored buko are prideful, and dangerous skilled both with their swords, their hands and feet, and whatever other weapons they're trained in post evolution. They tend to make their own swords and armor, and never remove their armor, not even with bathing. The only exception is taming."

"Curiously, when a Warrior Angel evolves into an Armsman, there's a very high chance that they'll be born without wings. If they do, they'll lose their celestial and flying typing, in favor of empowering their fighting typing."

"The natural attacks of an Armsman are pummel, roundhouse kick, meteor punch, chi blast, close combat, power clench, rough grip, master strike, power thrust, and, if they have wings, feather shuriken, aerial ace, wing slam, gust, and whirlwind. The enhancements to children of an Armsman are increased strength, speed, endurance, and durability, as well as fighting/flying/celestial affinity, and innate weapons knowledge."

"And should an Armsman, gets ahold of an angel stone, they'll evolve into a Warrior Priest, the crucifix crusader buko. These fighting/magic/celestial type buko still wear armor, but tend to wear formal, holy robes over them, and are more keen on removing the armor. They always keep their weapon on them though. They grow even stronger, though their appearance actually appears to slim down. They devote themself to a legendary of their choice shortly after evolution, becoming a priest of them, like a less magical version of a Shrine Mage. They tend to be much more polite, and more focused in general."

"The natural attacks of a Warrior Priest are heavenly arrow, sword wave, slash wave, spinslash, cross slash, hero blade, transendent sword, blessed bayonet (a move unique to this breed that summons bayonettes that do extra damage to ghosts, ghost types, and infernals), and sacred scripture (another unique ability, Warrior Preist summons a holy book and begins reading the magical words within to purify an area, form a barrier, break a barrier, or bind an opponent)."

"Should this Warrior Priest be one evolved from an Armsman who had evovled with wings, then they's also have access to angel wings, soothing mist, excaliber, runic blade, toxic slash, miracle blade, and omnislash. The enhancements to children of a Warrior Preist are increased strength, speed, and reflexes, as well as fighting/magic/celestial affinity, and regeneration."

"And lastly is Megami, the godly buko. These psychic/magic/celestial type buko are known for being some of the most mysterious neo-legendaries in the world. Their teleportation, fuelled both my magic and psychic power, is so percise and instant, they're thought by some to be omni-presence."

"They're unnaturally beautiful buko, appearing either as perfect adonis men, perfectly feminine femboys, or perfectly adorable shota like buko. This near absolute perfection earns them the jealously of many other buko, as it tends to bewitch tamers who see them."

"They never go out of their way to do this, being extremely calm, helpful, patient, and otherwise pleasant buko that want nothing more than to help others. Some have been caught, and they have been willing to battle, though they refuse to be studied by any but their tamers, making scienstist to capture one themselves."

"The natural attacks of a Megami are aura barrier, divine light, and cute/sexy/dom/sub aura. All their other attacks vary, as for reasons still unknown, a wide variety of unconnected buko can evolve into a Megami, though the trigger is unknown. Some believe that any buko or even humans can evolve into a Megami if they meet the unknown requirements, but the only ones confirmed to have done so are Cherubs, Drag Queens, Sword Dancers, Vixxens, Nymphs and Nymph forms, Youmas, Whimsinners, Sayjins, and Mages."

"The enhancements to children of a Megami are aura of cuteness, beauty, dominance, submission, celestial/psychic/magic affinity, and many others that vary based on what the Megami evolved from."

"And that's it, Dire Wolf, the Warrior Angel line, and Megami! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next shifting installment of the Bukodex!"


	84. Copycat, Shifter, and Jem

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm shapeshifter Alex, and today we're going over the buko known for changing their shape and powers. It's Copycat, Shifter, and Jem!"

"Copycat is the mimic buko, a magic type buko with a distinct neko like appearance. They use their magical abilities to read minds, mimic movements, and in battle, copy the attacks of their opponents perfectly, adding their own magic energy to the attacks to break what would otherwise be a draw. They're mischievous buko, who enjoy playing jokes, and don't mind most types of taming."

"The natural attacks of the Copycat are scratch, bite, quick attack, spellwork, sexy pur, illusion, full illusion, invisible, copy, mana bolt, magic punch, wall clench, and mana thrust. The enhancements to children of a Copycat are neko features, magical affinity, and increased senses."

"Next up if Shifter, the biological slime buko. This pure normal type buko looks like a normal person, with variation on body type based on parent, but with the difference being their bodies being pure pink semi-liquid slime."

"They're more solid than Slime Boys, but still impossible to hide. The slime composing their body can shift on a genetic level, letting them shapeshift different parts of their body. While in fiction and media they are sometimes shown constantly doing full shape shifts into other buko and even people, they do this very rarely."

"They're definitely capable of complete body shapeshifting, having all of the abilities of the form they take, but it takes a lot of energy, not lasting very long, and making even minor shifting impossible for a few minutes afterwards. More often than not, they change specific body parts, copying the arms of an Armachamp or the legs of a Cheetaman."

"They can also make changes not specifically relating to a specific buko, such as making themself into a C-boy, futa, or even a full female, or going their bodies larger, smaller, or even growing extra co-"

"The only natural attack of a Shifter is, well, shapeshifting. Everything else depends on what they're shifting into. The only enhancement to children of a Shifter is the ability to perform minor shapeshifting."

"And finally Jem, the gemstone buko. These rock/magic type buko can take a variety of forms, from hyper masculine to inescapable fem-trap. They're always humanoid, sometimes even able to pass for human if they can hide the visible gemstone on their body that makes their most powerful weakness."

"The actual gemstone can be different, with quartz Jems being the most common, pearls being more rare and less powerful, diamonds being ultra rare and absurdly powerful. Their bodies are not actually physical, but are solid light holograms projected by the gemstone."

"They can still feel things like pain and pleasure, and can even be knocked out, though can only be killed by the destruction of their gemstone. Because of this, they can actually change their physical form, using their magic to alter the form the light takes, and can thus maintain more permanent shapeshifted forms, though none have ever been able to maintain a fully female form long enough to have children."

"The natural attacks of a Jem are take down, quick attack, light screen, stone palm, minor spellwork, mana bolt, shape shift, summon weapon, wall clench, rock cock, rock clench, and hard thrust. The enhancements to children of a Jem are increased strength, endurance, and durability, as well as rock/magic affinity, body gems, and minor body manipulation."

"And that's it! Copycat, Shifter, and Jem! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next mystical installment of the Bukodex!"


	85. Shrine Mage, Starmystic, Shy Mage,Artats

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm mage Alex, and today we're going over a few more magically inclined buko. It's Shrine Mage, Starmystic, Shy Mage, and Artats!"

"Shrine Mage is the ametur summoner buko, a pure magic type buko whose body entirely resembles that of a human, save for the fact that their skin, which is normally smooth, turns immediately rough and painful to touch when agitated. This occurs EVERYWHERE. Do not piss a Shrine Mage off during taming."

"A Shrine Mage will be entirely dedicated to one religion or another, the majority of which follow a specific legendary buko. They remain virgin during their studies into their religion and studying, and should they complete the trials of their species, they will lose their virginity in an act of ceremonial orgy, which they plead their tamer join in on if they have one. These ceremonies may become regular, and if not, they still will not mind taming one on one afterwards."

"The natural attacks of a Shrine Mage are shield, spellwork, summon, dragon dance, twister, cleanse, white wind, and contract. The enhancements to children of a Shrine Mage are natural summoning ability, magical affinity, and low sleep requirements."

"The natural evolution of the Shrine Mage is the Shrine Priest, the master summoner buko. They tend to grow larger, their skin becoming even more tantalizingly soft, and even more sandpaper painful when agitated. Their bodies glow with an ethereal light that makes them more visible in the night."

"In the wild, they'll gravitate towards a shrine, church, cathedral, or other holy sight of their given religion. Even if traveling with a tamer, they may try to convince the tamer to make their home at the holy sight so they can be with them, and participate in their work."

"The natural attacks of a Shrine Priest are cure, glare, gaze, foresight, curaga, holy light, type summon, and soothing voice. The enhancements to children of a Shrine Priest are longevity, low sleep cycle, natural summoning ability, and magical affinity."

"Next up is Starmystic, the star powered mage buko. They're short, with their hair naturally forming the points of a star. They're magic/psychic types, using small star wands, and even decks of cards to focus their power through. Strangely, no bukoball, even the master ball, has ever been able to capture a Starmystic, as their unique magic makes them immune. They're remarkably loyal though, and should a tamer defeat them in battle, seduce them, or otherwise catch their eye, they won't leave them unless told to by the tamer."

"The natural attacks of the Starmystic are mana bolt, magic cards, barrier, baton strike, evade, wall clench, sexy dance, and star power. The enhancements to children of a Starmystic are increased memory and agility, and magic/psychic affinity."

"Next up is the Shy Mage, the shy buko. These magic/water buko are an odd mix of human and inhuman. Their body, waist down, neck up, and shoulders to fingers, are fully human, the rest however is a sort of gelatinous goo form binding two halves of a hard shell, which they hide in whenever frightened."

"As they are frightened by quite a bit.. You can pretty much see where their names come from. The shell is remarkably powerful, and their minds are well suited to supporting other buko as a tactician. Taming them is difficult, requiring patience."

"The natural attacks of a Shy Mage are spike cannon, slime cannon, ice beam, mana bolt, ice beam, withdraw, harden, water cock, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Shy Mage are water/magic affinity, increased durability and endurance, and natural shell."

"Next up is the Artats, the artist buko. These well known magic type buko are known for weaving magic into their art, which takes the form of mystical tattoos. They're are remarkably skilled at this, making intricate, beautiful, and often powerful runic or glyphic tattoos. They aren't naturally inclined for combat, but some are known to have magical tattoos put on their own bodies for battle."

"The natural attacks of an Artats are cheer, cry, tackle, paint splatter, sketch, pose, wall clench, rapid thrust, and painted fantasy. The enhancements to children of an Artats are increased dexterity, empathy, and artistic ability, as well as magical affinity and a sense of one's inner self."

"The natural evolution of an Artats is the Tatter, the artsy exhibitionist buko. Clothing is the enemy of this buko. They will refuse to wear anything other than their tattoos, and will often attempt to convince others to join them in this, but will not be too bothered if they refuse. The power of their magical tattoos has only increased, able to be classified as relic items."

"The natural attacks of a Tatter are summon, agility, tattoo strike, tattoo seal, tattoo curse, hypnotic dance, fury swipes, leap, magic cock, and enticing look. The enhancements to children of a Tatter are increased memory, durability, and dexterity, as well as the ability to summon ink, natural artistic skill, and magical affinity."

"And that's it! Shrine Mage, Starmytic, Shy Mage, and Artats! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, tell us what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next spiritual installment of the Bukodex!"


	86. Sylph, Shednobi, and Sexydoll

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm channelor Alex, and today we're going through a few more of the ghost type buko that haunt, or otherwise inhabit, the world of buko. It's Sylph, Shednobi, and Sexydoll!"

"Sylph is the spirit of wind buko, a ghost and flying type. Unlike most flying types, they don't have any wings, just floating with their lighter than air, almost transparent bodies. They tend to live in or around forests, extremely calm buko with a fixation with bug type buko. They tend to avoid conflict if possible, but don't mind battling if necessary; though their main strategy is avoid and re-direct."

"The natural attacks of the Sylph are quick turn, speedstorm, wind, gust, tempest, inivis, phase, glorious sun, soul fist, wall clench, flying thrust, curse, ominous wind, and calming wind. The enhancements to children of a Sylph are increased speed and senses, flying and ghost affinity, levitation, and wind control."

"Next up is Shednobi, the undead carapace buko. This bug and ghost type is caused quite by accident. Technically speaking it's an evolution, but not of anything in specific. Should a bug type buko evolve in an area with a high ghost element, or even just a powerful ghost type presence, the result will be a Shednobi."

"Most if not all bug types leave behind a shedded carapace shell upon their evolution. A Shednobi is that shell brought to life, with 'life' in massive quotes. He floats in a semi-fetal position, not needing food, sleep, or air to survive. All they require is steady spiritual energy which they obtain naturally, and taming like any other buko."

"Shednobi tend not to have much personality, staying very quiet and keeping to themselves. Some can open up, but it's rare. This may be do in part to the crack on their body left behind by the buko that shedded out of them. If looked into for too long, this crack will absorb life energy from the looker, even absorbing their entire soul if prolonged."

"The natrual attacks of a Shednobi are ecto-ball, invis, signal beam, infestation, bug bite, scary face, drain, and shadow ball. The enhancements to children of Shednobi, yes they exist, are exoskeleton, bug/ghost affinity, and levitation."

"Last up is Sexydoll, the boy toy buko. These full ghost type buko are a result of toy dolls begin given lots of love over the years, to the point that when their owner becomes an adult, the emotional energy in them is strong enough to make them transform into a sentient, living buko."

"Their look varies, but they tend to have a semi-puppety look. They tend to be remarkably energetic or loving, unless their tamer isn't the person who grew up with them, at which point they'll likely be quite bitter and resentful."

"The natural attacks of a Sexydoll are curse, shadow ball, swift, nightshade, phase, leer, wall clench, spector stroke, rapid thrust, and long tongue. The enhancements to children of a Sexydoll are ghost affinity and increased senses."

"And that's it, Sylph, Shednobi, and Sexydoll! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next watery installment of the bukodex!"


	87. Coralad, Sharptongue, and Naiad

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm diver Alex, and today we're going over remaining water type buko in the basic dex. It's Coralad, Sharptongue, and Naiad!"

"Coralad is the coral buko, a water/rock type discovered several years after the initial buko war was finished, leading many researchers to argue back and forth over how exactly it came into existence. It's body is comprised completely of coral, even his hair feels like extremely silk, flexible coral."

"They can control the density of their bodies entirely, allowing them to take or batte efficiently. They have extremely feminine bodies, to the point that, if it weren't for the insanely colorful color composing their bodies, they'd be able to pass for human females.

"They aren't exactly smart buko. They aren't as dim as Trolls, or as unfocused as Bunny boys, but they don't easily understand sarcasm or metaphor. The most frequent examples are of tamers saying, 'go fuck yourself,' or 'give me a break,' and the Coralad either beginning to maturbate or attempting to break their arm respectively. Be patient, and very specific, and you'll be fine."

"The natural attacks of a Coralad are water gun, water spear, harden, unmovable, water floor, water tower, rock throw, rock club, geyser, hydro pump, spike canon, horn charge, bubble, hard thrust, slickness, water cock, rock cock, and rock clench. The enhancements to children of a Coralad are increased strength, durability, and endurance, advanced regeneration, water/rock affinity, and coral production."

"Next let's talk about Sharptongue, the vicious fish buko. This water type buko is a metamorph with two forms, a brawny, muscular humanoid form for sex and land travel. This form could be mistaken for an Armachoke if not for the difference in color, blue on everything but the grey of the chest and stomach, as well as the fins on the arms and legs, and the massive fangs."

"Their sea dwelling form is quite a bit bigger, with more of a merman look, with massive fangs and fins. They're extremely aggressive, rarely captured by tamers, and requiring restraints and sedatives to tame domestically."

"They're a bounty buko, with $50,000 for a confirmed sighting, $200,000 for a confirmed kill, and $350,000 for a confirmed capture and taming. Recommended if you see one: use Rune Chain to restrain, or use the most powerful electrical type you have. If neither apply, flee."

"The natural attacks of a Sharptongue are bite, crunch, slash, fury swipes, water spear, water gun, water sword, hydro pump, body slam, and tail slam. The enhancements to children of a Sharptongue are increased strength, senses, and speed in water, shark-like qualities, water affinity, and metamorphic abilities."

"Finally let's talk about Naiad, the sea sprite buko. These small, fem looking water buko are found in fresh water locations. They're remarkably frail and feint of heart, making them poor for combat and sex battles, but wonderful to have around because of their intense empathy for everyone."

"The natural attacks of a Naiad are scratch, tackle, punch, slap, caress, water cock, slickness, slick stroke, pretty wink, and empathy link. The enhancements to children of a Naiad are water affinity and increased empathy."

"And that's it, Coralad, Sharptongue, and Naiad! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next feline installment of the Bukodex!"


	88. Merrowl

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm neko boy Alex, and today we're looking at one of those buko with many evolutions. It's Merrowl!"

"Merrow is the feline buko, a fully anthro normal type feline buko. Some are kept as pets, though many people tend to favor the more human like Cat Boys over them, leading Merrows to be found commonly as alley cats when feral. They seem to have a fixation with wealth whether tame or feral. They have an incredible knack for gathering money, attributed by some to the special charm on their forehead."

"The natural attacks of a Merrow are bite, scratch, tackle, quick attack, leer, wall clench, soft paws, tail slap, sand attack, fury swipes, and payday. The enhancements to children of a Merrow are night vision, increased senses, agility, and flexibility, and feline features."

"The natural evolution of a Merrow is a Purrsian, the catscratch buko. They grow taller and sexier, making them better for sex battles and highly sought after in harems for their looks. They don't seem to mind this, if only because they don't mind using their looks to get what they want."

"The natural attacks of a Purrsian are saber claw, super claw, take down, sexy dance, timid stroke, overwhelming attraction, purr vibration, rapid thrust, sexy wiggle, power clench, sexy hold, sexy purr, power thrust, and mountain hug; as we said, they're great for sex battles. The enhancements to children of a Purrsian are increased agility, senses, flexibility, and endurance, enchanting voice, night vision, and feline features."

"Battle stress will cause a Purrsian to evolve into a Wildcat, the frisky kitty buko. Where before they were simply good at sex battles, now their sexual minds have grown into full potential. They live for taming, especially in public, priding their bodies on being able to lure anyone into sex regardless of what their tastes are."

"The natural attacks of a Wildcat are enchanting look, vibrating tongue, sexy talk, dirty talk, love bite, foot stroke, spank, call be king, sub aura, and deep-throat. The enhancements to children of a Wildcat are enhanced durability, endurance, strength, speed, senses, agility, and flexibility, night vision, and feline features."

"Should a Merrowl get a fire stone, they'll evolve into a Firecat, the hot neko buko. Their fur shortens and changes into a fiery red and orange. They generate heat, and while they can be used in battle, much prefer their role be as the harem cuddler and heat source. They're especially warm inside and around their member, but not to the point of pain like some fire types."

"The natural attacks of a Firecat are warm paws, burning hands, warm embrace, fire ball, ember, fire spin, flame thrower, hot cock, and inner heat. The enhancements to children of a Firecat are increased senses, reflexes, speed, agility, and flexibility, fire affinity, heat aura, night vision, and feline features."

"Should a Merrow get a thunderstone, they'll evolve into a Electrocat, the excitable electricity cat buko. They weapon electricity generated in their yellow fur, and while they can be useful in battle, most prefer them to be used instead for simple home security, that way they can act as fighter and house pet at once."

"The natural attacks of an Electrocat are spark, static barrier, thunder wave, needle hairs, thunder shock, jolt stroke, shock cock, and inner static. The enhancements to children of an Electrocat are increased senses, reflexes, flexibility, and agility, night vision, electric affinity, spike hair/fur, and feline features."

"Should a Merrowl get a leaf stone, they'll evolve into a Catnip, the jungle cat buko. They gain patches of green and brown fur to blend into the jungle, and a plant typing. Their bodies are stronger, but less bulky for quick movement. They can't summon vines, and are innately jealous of the plant types that can. They enjoy bondage taming, as it lets them pretend that either they or their partner is wrapped in vines."

"The natural attacks of a Catnip are razor leaf, leaf shield, lance, honey, leech seed, sweet scent, bullet seed, grass cock, and catnip kiss. The enhancements to children of a Catnip are increased senses, speed, reflexes, and flexibility, night vision, scent disguise, plant affinity, and feline features."

"Should a Merrow get a venom stone, they'll evolve into a Toxicock, poison cat buko. Their fur turns a deep purple to warn those around them of their lethal toxins. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO GET ORAL SEX FROM A TOXICOCK. Their natural position is generated primarily in their mouths, and that's not something you want on your genitals. Please note that it's fine to give them oral, as despite their name, there's no toxins on or in their member."

"The natural attacks of a Toxicock are love sting, paralysis venom, vertigo venom, lust venom, sleep venom, poison spit, and venom bite. The enhancements to children of a Toxicock are increased speed, reflexes, flexibility, and senses, poison resistance, night vision, poison affinity, and feline features."

"A diamond stone will evolve a Merrow into a Puma, the fighting feline buko. This normal/fighting buko is considered the Merrow form equivalent to the Cat Boy's Tigre evolution; they're passionate fighters and lovers that do equally well in both forms of battle. They enjoy training and taming in different terrains across the world. They are however much more rare than Tigre do to the rarity of diamond stones. They're also more mischievous and playful than Tigre."

"The natural attacks of a Puma are close combat, mega punch, heavy claw, hard thrust, rapid thrust, rough ride, charming look, agility, high kick, seismic toss, and saber claw. The enhancements to children of a Puma are increased senses, strength, speed, agility, endurance, and flexibility, night vision, fighting affinity, and feline features."

"A combination of Cockdew nectar and a diamond stone will evolve into a Mountain Cat, the rambunctious rock feline buko. They lose agility, but gain a full rock typing. Their fur takes on stone like qualities as their stone and sense of combat pride increases."

"The natural attacks of a Mountain Cat are harden, rock throw, mega punch, stone palm, harden, slam, rock clench, heavy thrust, and rock cock. The enhancements to children of a Mountain Cat are increased durability, strength, senses, and flexibility, night vision, armored skin/fur, rock affinity, and feline features."

"And finally, should a Merrow be exposed to battle stress, they'll evolve into a Lion Man, the royal cat buko. They lose their normal type, becoming a rock/fighting type. They're stoic and prideful buko, and their strength seems to be directly related to their self image, hence their use of the pride claw attack, which is stronger the more the Lion Man thinks of himself."

"The natural attacks of a Lion Man are pride claw, stomp, lion's roar, call for pride, saber claw, stone palm, seismic toss, mega punch, body slam, hard thrust, power clench, and harden. The enhancements to children of a Lion Man are increased strength, speed, reflexes, and senses, pride/strength power boost, night vision, fighting affinity, and feline features."

"And that's it, the Merrowl line! Be sure to let us know what you thought of this buko line, what kind of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next varied installment of the Bukodex!"


	89. Subtype pt 1

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm researcher Alex, and today we're going over the various subtypes that buko can take. It's Battle, Chibi, Crystalline, Astral, Blessed, Charred, and Bukogirl!"

"We should probably explain. A subtype is basically a buko with a fundamental change in them that isn't so great as to be an evolution, but enough to change their classification. The two subtypes so minor they hardly deserve mention are shiny buko, who's only alteration is their coloration, and delta buko, who are exactly the same baring only the typing of the moves they can learn."

"First, let's talk about Battle, the heavily armored subtype. This results from a Zeromer. On occasion, a Zeromer that's close to death will attempt to live on by essentially downloading themselves into another buko, transferring the nano-tech data out of themselves and into someone else."

"The minds are relatively unchanged, with the possibly exception of having a Zeromer second mind and a computer memory bank. They can generate a mechanical armor around their body, which they can re-shape at will. They also have access to a rocket pack for speed and flight, a mask with oxygen tank, and the ability to summon energy cannons, missiles, and gatling gun. The Heavy Arms technique allows the Battle buko to summon all three weapons at once. This attack drains the energy of the Battle buko, making it difficult to maintain the armor."

"Next up is Chibi, the shota subtype. None really know causes this subtype, though it's known to be magical in nature. Buko with this subtype retain a distinctly young, almost child-like form, only able to shift into a fully matured body temporarily for taming. Doing so tires them out remarkably, and some prefer to simply tame in chibi form. In chibi form, the buko can also use aura of cute or innocent."

"Next up is Crystalline, the crystal subtype. This subtype is unique to rock type buko. Note, please remember that rock and ground are different. Do not attempt to make a crystalline ground type buko or you'll get nothing but a pissed off buko at best, a dead one at worst."

"When a rock type is exposed to intense heat and pressure, they can gain the crystalline subtype, the stone of their body being replaced with beautiful precious gemstone. Their weight also increases, causing them to only safely be tamed on bottom or with those of extremely high strength and durability. They all universally have the abilities Unmovable and reflect."

"Next is the Astral, the spectral subtype. A buko who wants so badly to live that they do so even after life are most often one of the few ghost types that actually are dead (not many, and in fact there can be Astral ghost types). But some will become Astral buko."

"Their bodies are naturally incorporeal, needing concentration to remain solid unlike all other ghost types, save for Wraiths. An Astral buko will naturally develop the abilities nightshade and energy drain."

"Next is the Blessed, the holy subtype. This subtype is caused by a buko, either knowingly or unknowingly, receiving the gifted blessing of a powerful celestial type. The results of this subtype are an indefinitely and constant aura of innocence, which makes even the raunchiest, kinkiest of buko shine with the innocence of a virgin."

"They're also given the ability to evolve into an Angel if they receive an angel stone, and are given access to the attacks Heavenly Fire and Heavenly Lightning. There have never been any records of a Blessed feral buko."

"Next is the Charred, the ashen subtype. This subtype is caused when a buko is subjected to fire, fire so hot, so powerful, so utterly intense that it alters their being, burning their shadow to the surface beneath them. The subtype only takes if they survive I should point out, hence there only ever having been fire type Charred buko."

"The shadow thing wasn't symbolic, they literally no longer cast a shadow, and their shadow will always be where it was burned. This, and the fact that their skin is now charcoal black, are the only physical changes. Their fire power is increased several dozen fold, and they instantly have access to the abilities ignite, flame blade, and flame blade marr 2. Additionally, their view of fire goes from whatever it was before to something almost religious."

"Finally is Bukogirl, the female subtype. The title isn't figurative a joke in any way. Once in a very great while, something will occur when a fully matured buko's lover gives the birth. Instead of a feralborne buko, a male human, female human, or even a male human who thresholds into a buko, a female buko, perfectly normal in every way to the normal version of the buko save for their gender, will be born."

"They have the same attacks as any other buko, and have no more chance of giving birth to a bukogirl as a normal woman would. Really if it weren't for the rarity and unexplained nature of the gender alteration, this subtype would almost be considered along the same lines as the shinies and the deltas. Their rarity and female nature make them extremely highly sought after, both legally by researchers, illegally for sexual purposes and trophies, and amorally by bounty hunters."

"And that's it for this chapter. We'll finish discussing the various subtypes that buko can take in the next installment of the Bukodex!"


	90. Subtype pt 2

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm researcher Alex, and today we're finishing up the subtype buko. It's Fiendish, Hunter, Tenebrous, and G-Splice!"

"Let's start with Fiendish, the infernal subtype. This subtype is to infernals what Blessed is to celestials, a subtype caused by a powerful infernal type giving their blessing to a buko. The result is a constant pristine aura that let them seduce near anyone, an increase toughness that could make even a Mouse Boy into a damage soaking tank, an increase to their aggression, in battle and in bed, and access to the abilities Hell Fire and Damnation."

"Next is the Hunter, the lethal subtype. None are sure what causes this, only that it cannot be triggered in any buko created after Sukube's fall. He created the subtype himself, his intention being a subtype to eliminate buko breeds he was unhappy with."

"When a buko is triggered into subtype Hunter, they gain lethally accurate senses and accuracy, endurance, speed, and an innate knowledge of which kinds of buko Sukube wanted gone. They can learn to resist the urges with a friend or loved one."

"A feral Hunter Wildcat was once found to be the culprit in a three month murder investigation wherein five different harems, all of which contained a Mouse Boy or Mouse Boy evolution, were all systematically killed. Hunters also have the ability to shapeshift for twenty four hours, but can only assume the form of their target."

"Next up is Tenebrous, the sinister buko. This subtype is only accessible to fighting types. Specifically, fighting types who never feel like they're good enough, who constantly push themselves to find the next level of power but never seem to reach it. They find it: the Shadow Force."

"What precisely the Shadow Force is isn't fully understood, as only Tenebrous buko and possibly Macavity have access to it. Presumably it's a wealth of dark energy that behaves like a combination of chi and dark elemental energy, hence the dark typing that Tenebrous buko gain, along with the attacks dark kick, dark punch, shadow shot, shadow shield, and shadow blast."

"And lastly let's discuss the G-splice, the mad scientist subtype. This buko subtype cannot happen naturally. It refers to when buko are artificially combined into new ones. G-splices have three types: hybrids, chimeras, and amalgamates."

"A hybrid is when two buko types are combined perfectly, to the point that they're capable of breeding. One example of a hybrid buko is the Griffon. No feline/avian buko existed prior to G-splicing, but one the first was created and released into the wild, it became ingrained naturally into the world. So long as the buko DNA is given willingly, G-splices like these are not considered too immoral."

"The second is a chimera, which is when two or more buko are combined imperfectly using living buko, resulting in a creature incapable of breeding, often incapable of surviving, that can occasionally remember the lives its two component buko led."

"And finally the most common: amalgamates. These are buko frankensteined together from the parts and DNA of three or more into a powerful, sustainable, sometimes even breedable, and almost universally terrifying monstrosity. These are the most common because making a hybrid is too difficult, and a chimera can be problematic if the buko begins remembering things. Evil teams are the source of most amalgamate G-splices."

"And that's it, all of the possible buko subtypes! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these subtypes, what kind of buko you'd like to learn about in the future, and to check in for the next sneaky installment of the Bukodex!"


	91. Rooter, Goth, Speedster, and Sleepbro

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Buko Hunter Alex, and today we're going over a few highly sought after but hard to obtain buko. It's Rooter, Goth, Speedster, and Sleepbro!"

"Rooter is the hiding holy buko, a celestial buko with an extremely human like appearance. The only thing that gives them away, like with many other buko, are their mosaic style eyes and the general aura of energy they give off."

"They tend to wear clothes that route all attention to their ass, which most agree are their best feature. In combat and just in nature, this buko is perfect against ghost types, infernals, and dark types, as well as actual ghosts and demons should they ever be found."

"They can naturally create celestial energy as easily as a water type makes water, the only non-legendary buko able to do so, making holy water and holy items at will. Their sense of duty to the world makes them hard to find because they're always moving around in search of more to do/"

"The natural attacks of a Rooter are burst, power bolt, shield, dazzle, heavenly arrow, holy water, holy light, prayer, wall clench, sub aura, holy aura, and exorcism. The enhancements to children of a Rooter are celestial affinity, strong resistance to ghost, infernal, and dark typing, and ability to summon celestial bow."

"Next up is Goth, the nocturnal near human buko. This dark type buko is, as the title implies, extremely similar to humans, much like NurseJoey and OfficerJohnny, their only tell being their pitch dark eyes. Their personality, like most buko that are this human like, varies from buko to buko, but they tend to keep to themselves and lose themselves in anything that can be considered 'dark culture', and their tendency to avoid people and remain in the literal and metaphorical dark makes them hard to find.."

"The natural attacks of a Goth are spin kick, leer, mean look, wall clench, sub aura, dom aura, heart of darkness, slash, and nightshade. The enhancements to children of a Goth are increased speed, strength, endurance, durability, and immune system, dark affinity, reinforced fingernails, and night vision."

"A Loner who gets heavily into makeup and crossdressing can actually lose their dark typing and evolve into a TomGirl, but should they instead remain focused on their powers and (self prescribed) destiny, they'll evolve into a Loner, the wayward buko. These buko are hard to find as they seem to vanish the second they form in the wild. Their combination of dark and psychic typing let them essentially hide themselves from everyone's view. They always seem to appear as a last minute line of defense against a disaster though."

"The natural attacks of a Loner are teleport, fade, psychic, hypnosis, shield, dark blade, shadow cock, charming look, and shadow spear. The enhancements to children of a Loner are telepathy, danger sense, psychic and dark affinity, and increased speed, strength, endurance, durability, and immune system."

"Next up is Speedster, the blue blur buko. This blue anthro hedgehog buko is one the referential buko, a fighting type prided for their incredible speed and wanderlust. They don't seem to ever stop moving, always hyper, and when their blood starts pumping, they get so intently into whatever they're doing, they don't seem physically capable of stopping, whether it's fighting, running, or taming. This state is referred to as the 'hyper speed state'. You need to be extremely careful if attempting to tame a Speedster in hyper speed state."

"The natural attacks of a Speedster are agility, quick attack, blur, dash, sonic punch, sonic wave, buzzsaw, rapid stroke, rapid thrust, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Speedster are increased reflexes, stamina, and muscle control."

"In times of intense battle stress, a Speedster can evolve into a Dash, the supersonic buko. This evolution is only slightly larger than the previous form, but it seems to glow brightly with energy. What kind of energy it uses is hard to tell, seeming to be a mix of aura and chi, and showing properties similar to magic. A Dash at full speed would outrun any non-legendary in the world. They might accidentally destroy literally everything in their path, but they'll win the race."

"The natural attacks of a Dash are quick turn, pulse strike, sonic field, teleport, powerball, double team, and hyper beam. The enhancements to children of a Dash are increased speed, endurance, reflexes, muscle control, and strength, as well as energy generation and manipulation."

"Lastly let's talk about the Sleepbro, the sexy sleeper buko. This psychic/magic buko is humanoid in every way other than his pink skin. Unlike other buko who are known to sleep a lot, such as A-bro and Dream Boy, this buko seems to be literally incapable of being awake, randomly appearing and vanishing at will, sleeping always, and using their powers to lure humans and buko into 'taking advantage of them' when they need taming. They don't seem to be using teleport so much as they phase out of reality. Their minds seem to affect the very fabric of reality, if only slightly."

"The natural attacks of a Sleepbro are snore, yawn, hypnosis, psychic, vanish, and alter (wherein they make small quick adjustments to the world around them). The enhancements to the children of Sleepbro are intense psychic and magical affinity."

"And that's it, Rooter, Goth, Speedster, and Sleepbro! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check out the next installment of the Bukodex!"


	92. Minx, Cha, and Ursa

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Fursuiter Alex, and today we're going over a few of the fluffy, fur coated buko. It's Minx, Cha, and Ursa!"

"Minx is the nimble buko, so named for its careful balance. It's a full normal type and full anthro of a mink. It's generally useful as a companion, but not great for battles of either kind because of an odd genetic quirk that lead to all Minx having rather unreliable lungs, leading them to exhaustion much faster than other buko."

"The natural attacks of a Minx are tackle, dance, sidestep, slash, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of a Minx are increased speed, durability, agility, senses, and Mink features."

"Should a Minx get a water stone, they'll evolve into an Otter, the shell finder buko. They remain their fully anthro form, but instead of it being that of a mink, it's that of an otter that also brings with it a water typing. The lung condition is moved, and the buko is made a bit more shy, though they've displayed a love of gentle tamings, their favorite position being sixty-nine."

"The natural attacks of an Otter are water gun, water spear, bubble, slick strong, slick lick, deep-throat, rage, and wall clench. The enhancements to children of an Otter are increased speed, intelligence, and strength, along with water affinity and otter-features."

"Should a Minx instead get a diamond stone, they'll evolve into a Badjer, the ground weasel buko. This is the ground equivalent to the Otter, able to dig through the ground with its massive claws. They're easy enough to handle in a harem (so long as you leave them alone with roden buko, who they may attempt to eat) and good in battle, but no good for sex battles in most cases due to their lack of sexual attacks and lust."

"The natural attacks of a Badjer are garden, dig, mega punch and kick, mud slap, focus, gut punch, and sand attack. The enhancements to children of a Badjer are increased speed, durability, endurance, strength, and senses, badger like features, and ground type affinity."

"Occasionally a Minx will evolve through a strong enough orgasm, becoming a Linx, the mountaineer neko buko. They keep their normal typing, but their mink features become that of a lynx. They aren't great for battle much either despite no longer having their lung problems, they just don't have much strength or sexual prowess."

"The natural attacks of a Linx are agility, leap, fury swipes, kitty litter, and cat call. The enhancements to children of a Linx are increased speed, agility, senses, and reflexes, as well as feline features, night vision, and instinctive climbing skills."

"Next up is Cha, the chinchilla buko. They're a full anthro chinchilla normal type buko. They're fairly passive, able to be trained easily or just kept as pets, and well liked for their luxurious fur and feminine nature."

"The natural attacks of a Cha scratch, bite, leer, growl, quick attack, wall clench, and deep-throat. The enhancements to children of a Cha are increased senses, speed, and agility, as well as chinchilla features."

"Giving them an ice crystal will result in a Mangarita, the icy chinchilla buko. They gain a little height and power, their fur turning pure white as they gain an ice typing. They love cuddling, which makes them rather hard to fight as they tend to lure opponents into snuggle time."

"The natural attacks of a Mangarita are ice beam, blizzard, cold cock, ice cock, ice clench, snow sucking, mist, and ice wall. The enhancements to children of a Mangarita are increased senses, speed, and agility, as well as chinchilla features and ice type affinity."

"Should a Cha get a fire stone they'll evolve into a Tamale, the hot chinchilla buko, gaining a bright red coat of fur and a fire typing. They aren't affecting by heat, always content with temperature despite their bodies still being negatively affected by contact with fire."

"The natural attacks of a Tamale are ember, flamethrower, ignite, warm paws, warm embrace, inner warmth, warm throat, and charming look. Enhancements to children of a Tamale are increased speed, agility, and senses, as well as chinchilla features, heat resistance, and fire affinity."

"Lastly is Ursa, the big bear brawler buko. This normal/fighting type in a humanized bear, and despite this fact, are fine with either gender of human (if you catch the joke). These are massive, brawny buko with an extremely aggressive nature. Despite this, they're quite sweet towards children and friends, being described as 'a teddy bear that could beat the living hell out of the monsters under the bed'."

"The natural attacks of an Ursa are bear hug, seismic toss, hammer arm, heavy claw, gust punch, take down, body slam, roar, leer, chomp, wall clench, vice grip, ride hard, hard thrust, and probing tongue. The enhancements to children of an Ursa are increased strength, durability, senses, and endurance, as well as fighting affinity and ursine features."

"And that's it, Minx, Cha, and Ursa! Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kinds of buko you'd like to see in the future, and to check in for the next installment of the Bukodex!"


	93. Lambchop, Cock-Roach, and Cockdew

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Buko Tamer Alex and today, since we're nearing the end of our list, we've got a random selection of buko here for you to learn about. There isn't much that connects them, but that's no reason to limit their info. It's Lambchop, Cock-Roach, and Cockdew!"

"Lambchop is the fighting lamb buko, a short, adorable fighting type. They've got slight lamb-like muzzles with, short horns and nubby tails, wide open eyes in an array of colors, and soft white wool over their pure white skin."

"They don't mind a little affection, but reminding them too often how cute they are will start to frustrate them. To calm down a Lambchop, a massage, groping, or playing in any way with their rump will calm them down. A Lambchop's ass is their most sensitive area, more so even then their member, and this is true of their evolutions as well, making them remarkably submissive during taming."

"As mentioned they're a fighting type, and one of the weakest recorded. They're well aware of this fact though, and strive to train themselves harder and harder, pushing themselves even if it begins to affect them negatively. A good tamer will find a way to balance training and recreation, and not let the buko feel as though they're week."

"It should be noted that their features are more distinctly lamb than ram. If you're wondering why that is, I'll remind you that Mareep in pokemon canon can also be made, so it's best not to worry too much about terminology; although fun fact Lambchop's tend to lean more towards the feminine end of the body type spectrum. Possible reference?"

"The natural attacks of a Lambchop are headbutt, stone palm, uppercut, counter, pose, wall clench, leg sweep, focus energy, resist, double kick, firm grip, and rapid thrust. Then enhancements to children of a Lambchop are increased strength, speed, durability, reflexes and endurance, as well as fighting type affinity and lamb-features."

"A lambchop that is exposed to intense battle stress, and finds the will to keep fighting will find themselves evolved into the Kung-ewe, the battlefield ovine buko. They grow much taller and bulkier, their muscles and natural strength now matching that of other fighting types."

"Their horns curve around their head, and their skull denses, making their headbutt one of the most powerful in the buko world. This new strength and power is usually what any Lambchop and/or tamer of a Lambchop would have wanted; though they do lose their cute nature and tend towards being dominant now, despite their still extremely sensitive asses. They can become prideful and overconfident, but they never stop training."

"The natural attacks of a Kung-ewe are chi blast, hurricane kick, hyper kick, dynamic punch, megaton punch, calm soul, seismic toss, takedown, hard thrust, heavy thrust, power thrust, power clench, and master blow. The enhancements to children of a Kung-ewe are increased speed, strength, endurance, durability, and reflexes, as well as fighting type affinity and sheep-like features."

"Should a Lambchop instead get a water stone, they'll evolve into Shoap, the clean become even more feminine with this evolution, gaining a water typing and the bizarre ability to actually generate soap in the form of an organic, non-toxic, anti-bacterial gel. They retain their diligent training mindset, but are more easygoing now, unlikely to work themselves to death and more likely to actively choose to relax. While their physical power isn't that much greater, their sexual stamina increases, making them more viable for sex battles despite their asses still being extremely sensitive."

"The natural attacks of a Shoap are bubble, bulk up, slick stroke. Slickness, water cock, water gun, crescent kick, mega kick, water strike, splash rush, and water jet. The enhancements to children of a Shoap are enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and agility, as well as water affinity, sheep-like features, and soap generation. "

"Next up is Cock-Roach, the the pest buko. They're a bug and dark type that actually resemble Cutiepies, though with more browns in their coloration. Yes, contrary to popular belief they aren't all ugly little creatures, though they can all be annoying."

"They don't have much power in terms of combat or sex battles, but they're remarkably adaptable, able to survive on rotted foods and live in areas normally toxic even to poison types. Because of this, and their rapid breeding from their tendency to mate first and ask permission never, many towns require the use of a pest control tamer to keep the Cock-Roach population under control."

"The natural attacks of a Cock-Roach are sleep powder, itch dust, quick attack, wall clench, recovery, rapid thrust, and dark bomb. The enhancements to children of a Cock-Roach are increased speed, insane durability/immunity to things like radiation and toxin, slow regeneration, dark/bug affinity, and insect features."

"And finally we;ve got Cockdew, the the sweet aphid buko. These are short, cute, aphid like bug type buko. They tend to live in caves or tropical areas, and are smart enough to know that they aren't strong enough to fight, relying on status and support attacks to distract an enemy, or seduction to lure them into sex."

"Much like how a Tavernkeeper produces alcohol, Cockdew produce a sweet honey from their lips, nipples, and member, the nectar from their cock being potent enough to brew into an alcoholic beverage that can even knock professional drinkers on their ass, and leave no hangover as all nectar from a Cockdew has a healing property, which makes them the most orally pleasured buko in the world."

"The natural attacks of a Cockdew are sting, toxic, honey, honey syrup, sweet honey, royal honey, pretty wink, pose, sexy wiggle, sub aura, sweet talk, and ambrosia. The enhancements to children of a Cockdew are increased toughness and poison resistence, honey production, aphid-like features, and bug type affinity."

"And that's it, three more buko for your personal info. Be sure to let us know what you thought of these buko, what kind of buko you'd like to see, and to check in for the next random installment of the Bukodex!"


	94. Farfuck'd, Goblin, and Amedeus

"Hello everyone, I'm BukoKelze," "And I'm Buko Tamer Alex, and today we're going over the last of the buko on our list. Once again there's nothing really connecting these buko, but we can't stop now. It's Farfuck'd, Goblin, and Amedeus!"

"Farfuck'd is the performance bird buko. He's a flying and fighting type, with a duck-like harpy appearance. They're armed with a leek infused with personal energy, densening it to the strength of a bo staff. It can and is also used for sex and sex battles."

"The natural attacks of a Farfuck'd are wing attack, feather shuriken, peck, pound, bo strike, whirlwind, launch, sand attack, close combat, wall clench, air thrust, rapid thrust, deep penetration (staff), and spank. The enhancements to children of a Farfuck'd are increaed agilty and senses, avian features, and fighting/flying affinity."

"Next up is Goblin, the crafty cave dwelling buko. They're a humanoid ground type, dwelling underground in tunnels and caves, gathering wealth and generally keeping to themselves really. When captured, they tend to continue hoarding wealth even as they travel, leaving behind dozens of money stashes as they travel with their tamer."

"The natural attacks of a Goblin are sand attack, whistle, concentration, stone throw, stone palm, dig, mud slap, stomp, earthquake, wall clench, and firm grip. The enhancements to children of a Goblin are increased strength and endurance, as well as nightvision, wealth sense."

"Finally is Amedeo, the rain god buko. These rock/water type buko are humanoid in appearance save for their blue skin. They aren't great in straight fights, but are beloved by pirates, as their ability to control water as tentacles make them great for sea raiding. On land, they're generally used by tamers for help with taming."

"The natural attacks of a Amedeo are harden, rage shock, stone palm, water spear, rain, water floor, water tentacles (seise, melee, bondage, stroke, and penetrate), wall clench, and slickness. The enhancements to children of a Amedeo are increased strength and durability, enhanced swimming ability and senses, armored skin, and water/rock affinity."

"And that's it, the last of the buko on our list! Now of course that isn't enough buko for an entire game world, but what we've given you should be enough for a starting framework, giving you room to add your own variations on the buko versions of other pokemon. Don't worry, there's still something else for us to cover, next time on the Bukodex!"


	95. Gyms

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Gym Leader Alex and today, with no new Buko to cover, we're instead going to be covering something a little differently. It's gyms!"

"Gyms are already well known. Based off the same gyms from the games, they're the buildings you go to for battles with the strong tamers called Gym Leaders. They usually only have one kind of buko and if beaten will give you a badge, prize money, and a TM for a move related to the type of buko they use."

"They're also known for having several other tamers in their buildings that will also fight and challenge you along the way to prepare you for the gym battle. But that's about where the similarities between normal gyms and Buko gyms end."

"For one thing, in a buko gym, you can train as though it were an actually, well, gym. This is less a difference between the two kinds of gyms and more a difference between buko and pokemon. In pokemon you can only train through battle. In buko, you can train with actual training, like is often seen in the anime come to think of it."

"Gyms will often have a specific elemental presence. A rock gym filled with stones will have an aura of the rock element permeating through them. If you don't remember, and elemental presence is an energy that flows through an area based on its surroundings. It makes attacks of the same type easier to pull of and more powerful, while weakening attacks of an opposing type and making them weaker."

"This actually makes it a good idea to train buko both of the type and of the opposite type, since the former will be more easily able to practice new elemental moves and the latter will have to put more effort into using their existing elemental moves, making them stronger."

"Another feature of buko gyms is the fact that the tamers working in them are actually working in them; it's their job. They progress through the ranks of the gym the more victories over challenging tamers they win, steadily moving closer to the gym leader. If they get high enough in rank, they can even challenge the gym leader themselves and, if they win, become the new gym leader."

"Some buko RPs or stories fall into the trap of following the pokemon gyms strictly, when often the gym leaders have more of different buko to their pokemon counterpart. Often Brock will have a Geodude and Onyx, but also a Vixxen, in reference to his anime counterpart having caught a Vulpix at one point."

"You also don't even half to have it be the same gym leader. If the character/player is more into men then women, which is entirely possible if they are playing Buko, then you can replace Misty, Sabrina, and Erika for example with male counterparts. If they're bi and want more fun with girls, maybe replace a few of the male gym leaders with females."

"Also in buko it's not a terrible idea to have more than eight gyms, that way the player or the readers feel like there's more choice and freedom involved. In buko there are roughly twenty different elemental types if you count magic, celestial, and infernal, so get creative. Hell you don't even have to have all the gyms be dictated by element. There could be a style battle gym, a challenge gym, a sex battle gym, your imagination is the limit."

"I think that just about covers everything we have to say about the gym leaders of the Buko world. Remember, we've run out of standard buko to talk about, and don't plan to continue unless specific pokemon or potential buko ideas are suggested in the reviews. Until then, be sure to let us know what you think of the Buko gyms, what you;d like to learn about in the future and to check in for the next installment of the Bukodex!"


	96. Blood GiftsCurses

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "and I'm Scientist Alex, and today we're going over one of the potentially most confusing and fun aspects of buko stories and RPs. It's Blood gift and curses!"

"First, let's make sure we know what exactly a blood gift and curse is. When Buko reach a certain age, they become able to impregnate human women (or others in some very, very rare cases) and have children."

"If this happens while the Buko is feral, it''s almost certain that the result will be a feralborne, or a buko born a buko, which accounts for seventy percent of the buko population. Other times, if there's enough buko DNA in a family line, a male human will be born who later in life becomes a buko, around teenage years or slightly after, through a process referred to as Threshold."

"However, if the child is female, or is a male who is born and stays human, than it's possible for them to be born with specific powers and weaknesses based on the type of buko in their family. The powers are referred to as blood gifts, the weaknesses are referred to as blood curses."

"There are far, far too many of both to list off every single one, mostly because there's enough room for writers and RPers to use new ones every single time they write or play. So long as it's a trait that the buko parentage had, it can work as a blood gift or curse."

"To give you a baseline though, we will go over some of the most and least common gifts and curses now. Starting with the obvious, there's elemental affinity. This blood gift results in the child being able to use the elemental abilities of a certain type, even learning specific attacks like a buko."

"This is not thought of as an especially great gift, since humans are born with the unique ability to unlock any and every possible element within themselves through enough steady training, regardless of buko heritage. The only difference is that those with an elemental affinity need not train to unlock the powers, just to control them."

"On the other end of the coin is elemental weakness, the blood curse that gives a person a specific weakness like a buko might have. This can manifest in many harmful ways, including instinctive fears of the element they're weak to."

"More physical blood gifts are increased speed, agility, strength, durability, endurance/stamina, flexibility, balance, senses, memory, intellect, skill in bed, recovery, resistance, longevity, ect. There are corresponding blood curses for all of these that would essentially be a lack of these traits rather than an excess of them."

"There is also the common occurrence of people being born with bodily characteristics of a buko. Tails, claws, wings, horns, fangs, fur, scales, feathers, etc. whether they count as gift or curse relies entirely on what the feature is and who ended up with it; entirely subjective."

"On the more arcane side of things are the blood gifts that grant very specific boons. Aura suave grants incredible charisma, aura bright grants incredible luck, aura smooth grants skin that never quite seems effected by nature, always staying smooth and soft, aura cute and sexy do exactly what you think, and summon pokegirl allows a human to summon a guardian angel-like pokegirl to their aide at any time."

"As you can imagine, there's an inverse to all of those gifts as well. Aura ooze causes distrust and even disgust of a person just by their very presence regardless of their appearance or personality, aura darkness nullifies luck entirely and causes random accidents, aura rough or sticky cause the skin of the afflicted to never quite feel right to the touch, aura ugly and cruel do exactly what they sound like, and attraction, despite sounding like a gift, causes feral buko, and yes its very specifically ferals, to target you to sate their lust and aggression, meaning you'll constantly need to be on the run."

"A few mental blood curses include phobias of specific things , as well as Tamer's Disease, which will send the afflicted into a feral state if they don't have sex at least once every three days, and Fetish, which will do the same if a specific sexual kink is not met once every week."

"Other gifts involve having an instinctive skill with certain tools, weapons, skills (such as swimming or climbing) or even the ability to summon the tool or weapon out of thin air. There's also a whole category of blood gift labeled an Empathy kind gift, which allows for stronger and stronger connections between tamer and buko to the point that some can even communicate with feral buko. Some plant type empathy tamers have reported being able to speak with actual plants, ghost types with the dead , celestial and infernals with angels and demons respectively, etc."

"There's also the boost gift, which allows you to momentarily increase certain traits like strength and spped to get out of risky situations, the cold blooded curse, and the Apathy curses, which are trhe reverse of the empathy are also compulsion curses, which act similar to fetish in how they force the afflicted to seek out a specific task. Where Fetish is specific to a sexual act though, Compulsion can be anything, making it much harder to recognize when you or someone else is under its effects, and thus much more dangerous if left unchecked."

"And as we said, these are just the bare basics of what blood gifts and curses are. Its important to remember that one should probably not ever have a blood gift without a curse to avoid overpowered characters in stories and RPs, and the reverse-having a blood curse with no gift-just creates the opposite problem, It could work if handled carefully, but you'll need to be careful and very aware of limitations."

"And that's it, Blood gifts and blood curses! This will be our last installment unless we're specifically requested to go over the buko version of a specific pokemon, or asked about a specific aspect of buko culture/given a new buko idea."

"Be sure to let us know what you thought about the blood gifts and curses, what you'd like to know about next time, and since we don't know when or even if there's gonna be a next installment, why not check out some older chapters? We plan to re-write them to improve the low quality we had when we were starting out."

"Anyway, with love, this has been the Bukkodex!"


	97. Buko Attacks 1

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Tamer Trainer Alex and today we've already got something else to talk about, something we really should have talked about already, but simply weren't thinking about at the time. It's Buko attacks!"

"We won't be going over any attack that exists already in pokemon, but we will be going over the attacks, both combat and sexual, that exist only for buko. There are a lot to go over, so let's get started!"

 **Fire**

"Ignite allows the user to burst into flames, unharmed by the fire and damaging anything that touched them.

Fire Wind releases a torrent of burning wind, similar to fire spin.

Warm paws is a sex attack that warms up the hands of the user, and Warm Embrace works the same way, but warming the entire body.

Fire tower unleaded a row of fire in any direction.

Fire sword and scythe create temporary weapons out the flame, and requires skill with that weapon to be used effectively.

Napalm leaves fires spread across the environment that don't spread, damaging buko that step on them by accident.

Fire floor causes flames to spread across the ground in all directions, leaving it heated afterwards and cancelling out existing elemental advantages on the ground.

Meteor fires concentrated balls of flame from the air.

Flame sniper requires concentration, and sends a ball of fire and near undodgeable speeds.

Inner warmth is a sex attack that heats the inside of the user when they're acting as bottom.

Burning hands is the combat version of warm paws, heating the hands to burning temperature.

Fire clench in the stronger sex attack version of inner warmth.

Hot cock is a more dominant sex attack, heating the member of the user.

Burning cock is a stronger version of Hot cock that increases the heat even more.

Warm Mouth is a sex attack heating the mouth and tongue of the user.

Inferno cock is considered the most powerful fire type sex attack, dealing both sexual and combat damage with how hard and how hot it is."

 **Water**

"Water spear created a solid spear of liquid water that dissipates after making contact.

Water tickle allows the user to manipulate water to tickle the opponent for distraction.

Tidal wave manipulates the water nearby to form a massive wave to send at the enemy.

Water sword creates a solid sword of liquid water.

Slickness is a submission move that makes the users walls instantly slick and lubricated, allowing them to take penetration with less struggling.

Slick stroke applies the same slickness effect to the users hands.

Water cock creates a second cock for the user made of liquid water.

Current thrust increases the force and speed of buko's thrust with water elemental energy.

Tidal thrust is the more powerful version of Current thrust.

Water floor spreads a layer of water across the ground.

Drain rain covers the target in a liquid that drains their energy the longer they're covered in it.

Slip N Slide allows the user to generate slippery water from their feet to slide across a terrain.

Water tentacles create several tendrils of liquid water for combat, defense, or sex attacks.

Water slave creates a clone of the user made of liquid water for combat.

Water golem creates a larger, dense water statue for combat.

Water god creates a massive water statue for combat."

 **Normal**

"Call me King lets out a dominant aura, forcing a desire to submit to user in those around them, useful for sex battles and combat.

Aura soft softens the entire body to an insane degree for sex battles.

Foot grip grants the user extra skill in manipulating with their feet for sexy attacks.

Sub Aura generates a submissive aura for the user, instilling the desire to dominate the user in those around them.

Pretty wink is seduction attack, with only a wink causing an attraction effect in whoever sees it.

Angel eyes is the more powerful version of Pretty Wink.

Enticing Look is the most powerful version of Pretty Wink.

Wall clench is a submissive sex battle attack to be used once the user has already been penetrated. It burns up all of the user's remaining energy to clench around the dom's member tighter than would normally be possible. Use carefully, as the user will most certainly cum within seconds of using this move if they don't make the opponent cum.

Hard thrust is a sex attack that allows the user to focus their strength stat into their thrusts during penetration.

Heavy thrust is a sex attack that allows users to temporarily increase the thickness of their member during penetration.

Rapid thrust is a sex attack that allows the user to focus their speed stat into their thrusts during penetration.

Sexy wiggle is a seduction attack, allowing sensually movement to attract those watching.

Dance can be a seduction attack, but can also harness various other elements to create various possible status effective in the viewer or create stat boosts for the user.

Song is similar to dance, but the effects can even begin manipulating the environment.

Tight grip is a sex attack that allows the user to focus their sex attack into their grip while stroking their opponent.

Probing Tongue is a sex attack that allows the user's tongue to rapidly find and hit the most sensitive spots of the target.

Long Tongue is a sex attack that allows the user's tongue to triple in length.

Deep throat is a sex attack that suppresses the user's gag reflex to let them take a member of any size.

Love N Affection is a support attack that restores health and buffs one stat of the effected.

Hug N Kisses is a seduction attack that reduces the target's resistance to being dominated.

This'll Feel Good is a seduction attack, a more powerful version of Hug N Kisses."

 **Fighting**

"With stone palm the user strikes a target with their flat fist for more focused damage.

Gatling punch and kick are a flurry of strikes with either the fists or feet, increasing the strength of each attack and the likelihood of hitting.

Chi/ki blast focuses the user's aura energy into a focused blast.

Chi/ki blade focuses that physical energy into a bladed weapon.

Chi/ki clench in a submissive fighting type sex move, focusing the user's chi/ki into a powerful clenching force.

Chi/ki sensation lets the user send out small pulses of chi/ki to stimulate the areas touched.

Chi/ki thrust focuses that energy through the user's cock, letting them thrust harder, faster, and deeper than they normally would.

Wild Charge can be used in combat or sex battles. It's a last ditch attack that sends the body into overdrive, empowering other combat/sex attacks two or three fold for as long as the user can maintain it. The longest recorded time for a buko in wild charge mode was five full minutes, after which they were hospitalized from the strain.

Megaton punch and kick focus all of the user's energy into a powerful attack, weakening all stats after its use.

Sabre claw focuses the user's chi to form ethereal claws for the user to strike with."

 **Rock**

"Flake allows the user to chip off small pieces of whatever material they're made off.

Unmovable is like an intensely powerful version of harden, preventing the user from even attacking, but preventing them from taking any damage until the attack ends.

Stone thrust is a sex attack that lets the user strengthen and harden their cock beyond that of stone for penetration.

Stone clench is a sex attack that harnesses the user's rock element to clench tightly during penetration.

Tectonic clench is a more powerful version of stone clench.

Rock Cock is a sex attack that creates a second member for the user out of stone.

Quake thrust is a stronger version of stone thrust."

Stone grip allows the user to harness their rock element into a grip for stroking.

Stone knuckle is a sex attack that allows the user to harness their rock element for fingering."

"Wow, we're already at a thousand words and we're less than half way through. We'll have to continue this next time on the Bukodex!"


	98. Buko Attacks 2

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Professor Alex and today we're back to continue explaining the various Buko only attacks and abilities. Let's not waste any time, and jump right in!"

 **Ground**

"Fissure is an attack where a ground type buko strikes the land beneath them, causing it to crack open in front of them to throw their enemies off guard."

"Drill strike works in combination with the Dig ability. Once underground, the buko uses their ground energy to send themselves spinning like a drill as they rocket out of the earth."

"Bronze fist channels the buko's ground energy into their fist for a powerful elemental strike."

"Silver fist is the stronger version of Bronze fist."

"Gold fist is the stronger version of silver fist,."

"Diamond fist is the stronger version of Gold Fist."

"Resonate allows the buko to concentrate their ground energy defensively, strengthening their body temporarily against damage. It does not work against magic though."

"Quagmire twister involves the buko lifting as large a piece of the earth as he can and spinning rapidly in a circle, letting momentum and ground energy propel pieces of the ground out from their body in a chaotic storm of debris."

"Tectonic Slam is a much stronger version of Fissure."

"Divide Knuckle focuses all of the user's ground energy into their fist, allowing for an earth shaking/shattering strike."

"Tectonic Clench is a ground type submissive sex battle move, letting the user channel their ground element into a powerful clenching force around the opponent's cock."

"Bronze/silver/gold/diamond grip are a set of more aggressive ground sex battle moves, starting with bronze at the weakest version of channeling the user's elemental energy into a gripping force for stroking, and Diamond grip being the strongest."

"Bronze/silver/gold/diamond thrust is a more dominant sex battle move, focusing the ground element into the user's cock for penetration, the weakest version being bronze thrust, working it's way up to the most powerful version, diamond thrust."

 **Electric**

"Rolling spark allows the user to focus their electrical energy into a ball that will roll quickly towards the enemy."

"Electric blade allows the user to channel their electrical energy into a sword shape for combat."

"Static Barrier allows the user to focus their electrical energy to form a defensive field around them."

"Zapring fires out electricity in the form of rings t."

"Magbomb focuses the electrical energy to the point of being magnetic, pulling metal towards them before detonating with static energy."

"Thunder clap was almost not classified as an electrical attack, as it isn't the electricity that does the damage. By focusing their static energy for several seconds, the buko can actually generate a bolt of lighting that matches the force of an actual bolt of lightning. The bolt is too small to actually be fired at an enemy, and instead the energy is released as ear damaging thunder around them."

"Static grip is a sex battle move, allowing the user to focus their electrical energy into their hands for stimulation upon gripping the opponent. Can be dialed back to stimulate all areas, though this version is referred to as Static Massage."

"Shocking Grip is a more powerful version of static grip."

"Static/shocking/thunder clench are submissive sex battle techniques, allowing the user to focus their electrical energy into the clenching of their ass, the weakest variant being static clench, with thunder clench being the strongest."

"Static/shocking/thunder suck is a sex battle move, focusing the electrical energy into the user's mouth for oral, either actually sucking, or using their tongue."

"Static/shocking/thunder/voltage thrust is a series of aggressive sex battle techniques that focus the electrical energy into the user's cock for penetration, with static thrust being the weakest and high voltage thrust being the strongest."

"Spark Attraction is an electrical seduction move, willing the air around the target with a static aura, causing small stimulation to the opponent's body, gradually arousing them./ Works best on buko with fur or feathers."

 **Flying**

"feature shuriken allows the user to fire their feathers like needles."

"Feather Blizzard is a more powerful variant of Feather shuriken."

"Squall is a more powerful version of gust."

"Vortex is a more powerful version of squall."

"Tempest is a more powerful version of Vortex."

"Super cyclone creates three tornadoes at once."

"Speed storm drastically boosts the user's speed."

"Mach Breaker allows the user to rocket at their enemy at a minimum of mach 1. The attack cannot be dodged except by teleportation, but can be blocked."

"Glorious sun allows the buko to fl;y up into the sunlight, obtaining extra energy that can be put towards healing or a momentary stat boost."

"Preen is a flying type seduction move where the user massages their body with their feathers seductively."

"Caress is a flying type seduction move where the user massages the opponent's body with their feathers."

"Tick feather can be used in normal combat or sex combat, and involves using the feathers to tickle the opponent."

"Edge of delight allows the user to surround the opponent in feathers, caressing and stroking their body constantly, but not letting them cum, leaving them right at the edge of their endurance when it ends."

"Tickle storm is similar to edge of delight, but instead of teasing sensually, the feathers are a barrage of tickling."

"Sky thrust is an aggressive sex battle attack, allowing the user to focus their flying energy into powerful downward thrusts."

 **Ghost**

"Energy drain allows the user to leech energy off of their opponent."

"Phase allows the user to become temporarily intangible."

"Invis allows the user to become temporarily invisible."

"Illusion allows the user to generate illusions to distract the opponent."

"Possess allows the user to temporarily take control of the opponent."

"Ghost blade focuses the user's ghost energy into a blade."

"Fear aura creates an air of unease and uncanny, gradually unnerving and frightening those within it more and more."

"Nightmare syndrome is a more targeted version of Fear Aura, focusing the target to mentally experience their worst fears."

"Soul Fist and Ectoplasm are normally exclusive to ghost types who are actually undead, the former channeling the ghostly element into their fist for a powerful physical strike, the latter focusing it into an energy blast attack. Non-undead ghost types can learn it through diligent training."

"Spectral thrust allows the user to focus their ghost energy into their member for penetration."

 **Plant**

"Wood Tower creates a pillar of wood and vegetation for various tactical use."

"Rose whip allows the user to summon a single, thorned vine for normal or sex battles."

"Grass floor causes grass and plant element to spread across the ground."

"Vine bondage allows the user to ensnare a target in vines for normal or sex combat."

"Command planets allows the user to control the growth and movement of plant-life."

"Proving vines allow the user to seek out and find sweet spots within the target during penetration with their vines,."

"Grass crock I creates a second cock for the user out of grass, hardened and strengthen with plant element. It will be the same size as the user's existing member."

"Crass Cock II will allow the user to combined their normal and grass cock temporarily into a single, massive member."

"Pedal armor allows the user to channel their plant element around their body for defensive."

"Leaf shield creates a literal shield in the form of a giant sturdy leaf for defense."

"Spinning Orchard allows the user to harness their plant energy to sharpen all the vegetation in the area before causing it all to move randomly at once."

"Bloom Powder causes a temporary growth in size to wherever it is applied. Can be used to throw enemies off balance in normal battles or make their asses larger and thus more sensitive for sex battles. It can also be used to temporarily increase the size of their tamer's cock/breasts [depending on the gender of the tamer]. Noe: If charged up for a few days straight, the powder can have permanent effects."

"Back at 1K already? Wow, guess it'll take us a few more parts topo finish off explaining the different Buko attacks." "Oh well, guess we'll see you next time for more attack explanations on the Bukodex!"


	99. Buko Attacks 3

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm Trainer Alex, and let's get back to the buko specific moves."

 **Psychic**

"Aura of Cute lets the user affect the target's mind, making them appear much cuter than they actually are. Can work for sex or normal combat.

"Dominate is a sex battle technique, working like a dom aura."

"Sleepy Eyes allows the user to force a feeling of exhaustion in the target, but requires eye contact."

"Psychic blade allows the user to generate their psychic energy into the form of a sword."

"Hypnotic Gaze allows the user to cause automatic hypnosis against the target once eye contact is established."

"Psychic Barrier channels the user's psychic energy into a defensive shield"

"Aura Doom works in reverse of aura of cute, making the user seem more imposing and powerful."

"Feel the Burn fires a wall of kinetic psychic energy."

"Psychic illusion creates illusions for the target, requiring focus to maintain."

"Mental Feel-Up is a psychic sex battle attack, allowing the user to grope, pinch, stroke, and even penetrate the target from a distance."

"Psy-Tickle works like mental feel up, but with tickling."

"Psychic Clench allows the user to focus their psychic energy into a clenching force while being penetrated during a sex battle."

"Psy-Thrust allows the user to focus their psychic energy into a powerful thrusting force during a sex battle."

"Levitation allows the user to float and fly."

"Phantom Touch allows the user to force the target to experience the pleasure and sensations they've felt previous in spite of the current physical stimulus."

 **Poison**

"Gender Dust allows the user to temporarily change the gender of the target. Affects both buko and humans. Much like Bloom powder, it can be made permanent if charged up."

"Rapid Sting allows the user to quickly attack with up to five venomous stings in the time they would normally be able to do only one."

"Love sting is a way of forcing a sex battle, as someone who's not had sex within a few minutes being hit with it will black out."

"Hyper Venom is borderline corrosive from inside and out."

"Poison Mask creates a coat of toxicity around the user, preventing physical damage."

"Lust dust forces arousal into those caught in the powered."

"Lust venom acts like a more potent version of lust dust by being directly in the blood stream."

"Erotic kiss uses lustful poison infused into a kiss to force seduction."

"Ensnaring kiss is a more powerful version of erotic kiss, making escaping a sex battle near impossible."

"Enslaving kiss is not only an even more potent version of ensnaring kiss, but also infuses it with domination aura, forcing the target to submit."

"Itch dust forces an intense itching sensation to wherever it hits."

 **Ice**

"Ice wall erects a wall of solid ice for defense."

"Ice blade forms a sword of ice."

"Cold snap drains the surrounding area of heat."

"Ice floor covers the ground in frost and snow."

"Ice armor forms a defensive armor of ice around the user."

"Snowball generates snowballs of varying size to throw at the opponent."

"Snow blind fires snow at the target to limit their vision."

"Crystal ice prison generates bars, walls, and chains of ice around the target."

"Cold grip is a sex battle attack that focuses the user's ice energy into their hand for stroking."

"Cold clench is a submissive sex battle attack focusing the ice energy into a clenching force."

"Cold cock is an aggressive sex battle attack chilling the user's cock drastically with ice energy."

"Ice cock generates a second cock made of ice for sex battles."

"Shiver Suck focuses the user's ice energy into their mouth and tongue for oral pleasure during sex battles."

 **Bug**

"Tripline focuses the user's string shot into a thicker line to trip up the target."

"Web is an even more focused version of string shot, firing an entire mini-web at the user to trap them."

"Honey generates a sweet tasting substance from the user's lips and cock. It can heal or educe arousal."

"Sweet Honey is a more powerful version of Honey."

"Itch Sting induces intense itching feeling in the target."

"Ambrosia is the mot powerful version of Honey."

 **Dark**

"Dark goggles makes the user immune to blinding attacks."

"Ashen wings focuses the user's dark energy into temporary wings."

"Cocoon of darkness shrouds the user in dark energy for progressive healing."

"Dark bomb focuses dark energy into an explosive energy sphere."

"Dark blade focuses the user's dark energy into a sword."

"Dark shield creates a defensive barrier out of dark energy."

"Memory of the dark allows the user to copy a move they've seen in the last few seconds with a dark element added."

"Black Sky is the dark type equivalent to sunny/rainy day."

"Abyss traps opponents in a dome of darkness."

"Dark Mist generates a mist of shadows to disorient non-dark types."

"Dark matter generates a powerful gravity wall."

"Heart of darkness induces a sense of dread and despair in the target."

"Kiss in the dark is a dark type seduction move."

 **Steel**

"Metal punch focuses the user's steel type energy into their fist for combat."

"Hard drive focuses the steel type's energy into a propellant force for combat."

"Jack knife forms a metallic blade on/around their hand or other body part for combat."

"Blackmetal spikes covers the ground in black metallic spikes."

"Iron clench focuses the user's steel type energy into a clenching force for sex battles."

"Metal cock allows the user to increase the size and density of their cock."

"Iron grip focuses the user's steel type energy into their hand for gripping in a sex battle."

"Iron thrust focuses the user's steel type energy into a powerful thrusting force."

 **Dragon**

"There.. aren't actually any buko specific dragon attacks actually, other than the four dragon style martial art."

"Four Dragon Style-White Dragon's Protection creates a powerful defensive and healing aura around the user and their allies."

"Four Dragon Style-Black Dragon's Grief increase gravity for the opponent momentarily and suddenly, and their stats are halves afterwards."

"Four Dragon Style-Red Dragon's Rage channels emotion into a fiery ball of power to throw at the enemy."

"Four Dragon Style-Blue Dragon's Palm, Fist, Kick, Healing, and Wave focus the dragon's energy into various parts of the body for either offensive or supportive attacks, or propelling it out as a distance attack."

 **Infernal**

"Grisly Wing allows the user to generate up to six bat like wings that damage opponents just by touching them."

"Shadow Scythe launches a small scythe made of shadows at the target. The user can reuse this technique again immediately if the opponent is stunned."

"Devour allows the user to bite their opponent and drink their blood to regain their energy."

"Evil Wind fires a gust of infernal wind at the target."

"Evil Charm grants random status effects to the target."

"Noxious Wind creates a gust of noxious gases which, if inhaled, cause anyone who isn't evil to cough uncontrollably for 2-3 minutes, reducing all of their stats temporarily."

"Demon's Words is an infernal seduction move."

"Demonic aura creates a mysterious aura that has various different affects on those within it, fear, arousal, drowsiness, sudden hypnosis, etc."

"Infernal fire generates a dark fire of infernal energy."

 **Celestial**

"Heavenly Arrow fires an arrow of holy energy."

"Transcendent sword surrounds an existing blade in celestial aura."

"Holy light generates a light of celestial energy, especially effective on infernals, dark types, and ghost types.

"Prayer allows the user to draw power from their deity."

"Life shield creates an extra defensive aura."

"Angel wings negates status effects."

"Fist of fate is an unavoidable punching attack of celestial energy."

"Soothing mist generates a bright white mist that increases the stats of allies, and decreasing the stats of dark, ghost, and infernals."

"Blessing allows the user to bestow buffs/boons to a specific target."

"And that's it as far as elemental attacks, with the exception of magic types, which we'll go over next time along with a few little extras to finish it off." "For the rest of the basic buko attacks, be sure to check in for the next installment of the Bukodex!"


	100. Buko Attacks 4

"Hello everyone, I'm Bukokelz," "And I'm tamer trainer Alex, and today, for our one hundred chapter of the Bukodex, we're going over the last of the last of the basic buko specific attacks!"

 **Magic**

"Absorb converts an opponent's energy into magical energy."

"Mana bolt fires a projectile of magical energy."

"Enlarge increases the size of a body part."

"Reduce reduces the size of a body part."

"Copy magically mimics an ability."

"Burst creates a magical explosion."

"Magic blade creates a magical sword."

"Magic fist focuses the user's magic into their fist."

"Magic kick focuses the user's magic into their foot/leg."

"Magic shield creates a shield of magic in front of the user."

"Mystic bolt is like mana bolt, but can be enchanted with a specific spell before firing."

"Magic barrier creates a dome barrier of protection."

"Power Bolt is the more powerful version of Mystic bolt."

"Dazzle generates magical light to blind the opponent."

"Rune Chain creates a magical chain for binding the enemy."

"There are several different sex magic spells, such a generating magical lust, altering the body, etc. It'll change depending on who's writing/RPing."

"Cupid's Bow fires an arrow of lust magic."

"Eros Bow is a more powerful version of Cupid's bow."

"Magic step is the magic equivalent to teleportation."

 **White Magic**

"Cure removes a status effect."

"Multicure cures multiple status effects.

"Perfect Cure cures all status effects in an area around the user."

"Heal restores health to the target."

"Multiheal heals multiple targets at once."

"Ultra heal is the most powerful healing spell."

"Purge drives away ghosts/infernals/dark types, as well as actual ghosts and demons."

"Blessed Words allows the users to draw power from reciting holy verses."

"Exorcism is an unavoidable ability that forces away ghosts/infernals/dark types, as well as actual ghosts and demons."

"Boon increases a stat of the target."

"Elemental boost increases the elemental energy of the target."

 **Black Magic**

"Dark power generates negative energy to permeate through the area."

"Rot slowly weakens the enemy's stats."

"Skeleton summons a skeleton soldier."

"Spirit summons a spirit soldier."

"Demon's voice summons demonic energy for the user."

"Elemental force uses a random element to damage the opponent.

"Corrosive is a more powerful version of Rot."

"Insidious slowly corrupts the target's mind."

"Hex causes an aura of bad luck and perception for the target."

"Curse is a more powerful and threatening version of hex."

"Doom starts a countdown, leaving the target about one minute before they suddenly faint."

 **Red Magic**

"Bio suddenly infects the target with a severe, but temporary, virus."

"Venom suddenly envenomates the target."

"Burn suddenly ignites the target."

"Freeze suddenly incases the target's limbs in ice."

"Drown suddenly fills the target with water, causing them to pass out from lack of oxygen if they're unable to clear their lungs."

"Enchant imprints a spell onto an object to be triggered at will."

"Gravity alters the gravity in an area."

"Panic instills a feeling of intense worry into the target."

"Dispel removes elemental effect on an environment."

 **Blue Magic**

"Needles creates a series of magical needles to strike the opponent."

"Weaken lowers an enemy's stat/stats."

"Guard protects the user from either physical or elemental damage."

"Bomb causes a targeted inanimate object to explode."

"Seed creates a series of magical seeds to either fire at an enemy or plant for support in the form of magical plant terrain."

"Cannon creates a ball of magical energy to fire at the enemy."

"Summon allows the user to magically summon something to help them in battle. At it's weakest it summons items, armor, or weaponry. At the next level it summons pawns, a sort of lifeless elemental automaton. At the next is summons a random buko of a specific element or type. And at its strongest it can summon anything so long as the user focuses enough."

 **Sword**

"Carve focuses all the user's physical strength into a downward strike."

"Sword wave is a distance attack fired from a blade in the shape of a cut."

"Sword beam is a more focused distance attack fired from a sword."

"Cross slash is a quick double slash that can daze the opponent."

"Hero blade is a powerful, unavoidable attack except by teleportation."

"Spin cut is a rapid rotating slash."

"Slashwave is a more powerful version of sword wave."

"Keen blade hits as though the weapon were twice it's weight."

"Elemental blade fills the blade with elemental energy."

"Miracle blade restores health to the user whenever it does damage to the opponent."

"Omni-slash allows the user to hit up to eight times in the time it would normally take to slash once."

 **Whip**

"Hydra lash is a low power high speed strike that can hit up to eight times."

"Loving Lash hits hard enough to stun."

"Twin dragon his twice with ki energy."

"Trip up lashes at the feet to trip up an enemy."

"Catapult locks the whip around an enemy's limb and sends them flying."

"Binding ties the opponent in the whip."

"Circle of Pain is a rapid lashing that makes a radius of damage around the user."

"Motionless strikes so quickly the user appears not to have moved at all."

"Blinding lash strikes hard, the crack leaving the user temporarily unable to see."

"Serpent's bite generates an energy serpent around the user's whip."

"And that's it for the buko specific attacks! Now you all know the existing buko moves and what they do. RPers and writers are welcome to make up their own special moves so long as they aren't overpowered." "Be sure to let us what buko/info about the buko world you'd like to know, and we'll be sure to let you know about it in the next installment of the Bukodex!"


End file.
